Christina: The Forgotten Winchester
by IJustShowedUp
Summary: Dean didn't know his sister survived the fire. Sam didn't know he had a sister. Chris didn't know she had brothers. Abandoned by their father, Chris now a hunter after learning things that go bump in the night. Learning the lie, Dean tracks her down before reaching out to college bound Sam. Three siblings reconnected after years apart, they set out to find their missing father
1. Woman in White

The Woman in White:

"How could he not tell me? He lied to me for twenty damn years!" Dean Winchester ranted. Dean was a young man of twenty six years of age with short dirty blonde, almost brown, colored hair. His eyes were deep green coloring and he was tall, just passing the six foot line. His body was hard with muscle after the work he'd done his entire life.

"I know this is a shock for you, Dean." Bobby Singer told the adult pacing through his house. Bobby was a man in his mid forties who used to watch Dean and his younger brother Sam often for weeks at a time as they grew. Bobby had became like an uncle, a family friend, someone they could trust, a second father.

"He told me that I never had a sister, why couldn't he just say the truth!" Dean shouted. Dean was talking about his father, John Winchester, who had lied to him practically all his life. He was also talking about his little sister, Christina. Dean's mom had died in a house fire when he was four. Dean's little brother Sammy had been a baby, about six months. Christina though, she'd been about two when it happened and a few weeks later, her and dad went on a trip.

He never saw her again and dad kept saying he didn't have a sister. He should have known, should have realized dad was lying. He couldn't have imagined a whole other person for two years of his life, no matter how young he'd been.

Heck, Sammy didn't even know he had a sister, being so young when she'd left. "When you were sixteen, your daddy told me to tell you should anything happen to him. I think now is a pretty good time." John had been officially declared missing a week ago.

Dean had been on a hunt in New Orleans, Louisiana when he realized he hadn't heard from his dad in three weeks. He never went that long without hearing from him. Last he heard, John was doing a hunt in Jericho, California. And by hunting, he didn't mean bear or buck.

He meant vengeful spirits, black dogs, shapeshifters, demons, and every other nasty that go bump in the night you may have heard about or seen in your nightmares. The Winchester's weren't an ordinary family.

"And where are you going, you idjit." Bobby demanded. Dean was grabbing up the folder of information researching had brought up on his long lost little sister and stuffing it in his duffle bag.

"I'm going to find my sister, grab my brother, and then we're going to Jericho." Dean said, heading down the stairs.

"Dean! Get back here! You just can't drag them into this!" Bobby shouted after him. "You idjit!"

In Minnisota a few days later, a high pitch feminine scream echoed throughout the small apartment. A woman sat up in her bed panicked, breathing hard, clutching the covers to her chest. "Just a nightmare, just a nightmare." She muttered, breathing hard.

Christina Mary Winchester put a shaky hand to her sweat covered forehead, ignoring the banging in the next apartment telling her to shut up. "It seemed so real, not again." Chris kicked off her blankets, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. It was the same. She used to have it every night when she was little. A lot of screaming, the burning flames, a small hand taking her even smaller hand, before being picked up in strong arms and the wind as she was carried away as glass shattered overhead. It had slowed down when she was a teenager, only happening every few months but it picked up to every few weeks to every week the past year.

Now Chris as she was called, was twenty four and it had been happening every night for the past week. She climbed out of bed and headed towards her small kitchen connected to her living area. Along the way, she passed a cracked mirror.

It revealed a woman just under the six foot line with lithe muscles in her arms and legs. She wore a sky blue tank top and striped pajama pants. The top was short enough to see a sliver of tan skin. Her hair was deep dirty blond and usually fell down her back but was now in a messy bun pinned to the top of her head with bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her eyes were a hazel green color.

"I'll be okay, I just need...something to eat." Chris grabbed her box of tea and a chocolate cupcake. She stood at the table, slowly twirling her spoon around in the steaming liquid while chewing on her cake.

Then the air dropped and she shivered from the sudden cold. Chris sighed, wanting her warm bed. She sipped her tea one last time and turned around. Chris didn't even flinch when she came face to face with a pale figure. Her lips were blue tinted and her hair that was clearly blonde was also very damp, clothes torn with a blood stain in the center of her chest.

"It was nice to see you again...and thank you." Chris said calmly. The woman's name was Brooke and she was a ghost. Brooke had been her best friend, the two practically sister's since growing up in the same foster home at age fourteen. Brooke had been violently assaulted and murdered about three months ago. She wasn't a vengeful spirit though, she was a death omen, she had come back from the grave to warn her, to warn Chris.

It turned out the murderer had been Chris' now ex-boyfriend who had been planning to do the same to her. The only reason he hadn't earlier was because he'd seen grown men twice her size fail against her by being outsmarted and out maneuvered. But then Chris got to close to the truth with Brooke hinting at it. Alexander was now in jail and Chris had a bandage wrapped around her forearm where she'd been stabbed by a knife, and a black eye from when he surprised her by bursting through the front door when she went to answer it.

Brooke seemed to smile before vanishing like mist. "Rest in peace, Brooke." Chris sighed, blowing out the candle on the counter she lit to save on the light bill. Chris went to bed, her heart not as heavy, her nightmare set aside in her mind. Chris wasn't surprised about the spirit, she'd known about the supernstural world since she was thirteen and her teacher ended up being a werewolf.

Chris' only got a few more hours of sleep. Her eyes snapped open when she heard something, like her bedroom window being open. Feeling adrenaline pumping through her veins and trying to hide fear and remain calm, she slid her hand under her pillow. There was a creak as a grown man, from how heavy the creak sounded, told her. Eyes pressed tightly, she could practically sense someone looming over her, a shadow over her unmoving body.

It was when she felt a man's hand cautiously touch her shoulder that she acted. Knife clenched in her hand, she clearly surprised the stranger as she swung at him. But he was quick to react, backing out of harm's way as she rolled out of bed. She swung again and he grabbed her arm in a tight grip. She hissed when he grabbed her bandaged wound but brought her leg up and kicked him square in the chest. She shrieked when she was suddenly lifted and slammed into the floor, one hand pinning her wrist with the knife to the floor and the second holding her down by her neck although not actually hard enough to choke.

Chris had a bad habit of attacking people who weren't supposed to be in her room. When she was sixteen, she had this boyfriend who decided he would surprise her by sneaking in her bedroom window after midnight. Needless to say, he dumped her that night.

Chris could see now due to the moonlight shining through her still open window. A man in her mid twenties stared at her with an unreadable expression. His eyes were somewhat familiar but she couldn't place remembering him.

"Get off me," she hissed, struggling with her free hand to pull him off but he was clearly stronger than her and not above using his extra muscle.

"Calm down, I just want to talk." He insisted while Chris glowered at him.

"People talk by going out for drinks. Not attacking them in the middle of the night." Chris said firmly, mind already racing with how she was going to get out of this one.

"Now hold up, you attacked me." The man tried to defend himself. He didn't even notice she wedging her leg out from under him.

"What do you expect when someone breaks into your house." She surprised him by managing to wrap her leg around his back and flipping them so she was on top. "Now, what are you? A demon possessing some poor bastard? A shapeshifter sneaking on unexpecting young girls?" She dug the knife close to his neck.

He glanced at what he could of the knife and then back at her, "Sweetheart, you don't want to do that."

"Give me one reason not to." Chris demanded, two seconds away from drawing blood.

Dean swallowed hard around the knife, "Because I'm your brother." Chris' eyes widened, feeling her grip on the knife slacken. She had been an orphan for years. She was left at an orphanage when she was almost three with nothing but a pink blanket she was holding with her name engraved on it.

Chris never bothered searching for her family or went looking for them after she was legally allowed to leave. She figured they were either dead or wanted nothing to do with her. If they did, they would come looking for her.

It turned out twenty years had to pass for it to happen. At least now she knew why his eyes were so familiar. She saw them in the mirror everyday in her own face.

When the sun was actually up, "I can't believe I'm doing this." Chris sighed, leaning against a 67 Chevy Impala. Damn, it was a good looking car. She was now dressed in jeans, dark blue sneakers, a red midriff showing shirt, and a black leather jacket, the kind with multiple amounts of pockets.

"Yeah, well believe it." Dean said, tossing my couple duffle it on top of his own. It took a while to convince her this was true. Including Chris talking about the nightmare that had woken her up after explaining why she had been left. About the nursery fire, the demon killing mom, and how dad couldn't stand to be around someone who's face looked so much like the woman he had loved. Plus she was a girl and he knew squat about little girls. It took many weeks before he finally sucked up the nerve he was going to do. Some nerve, abandoning his baby girl and then telling his sons she didn't actually exist.

"And where are we going again?" Chris asked, climbing into the front seat. Damn, she wanted to drive this car so bad.

"Stanford." Dean answered slamming his own door shut.

"And that's where Sammy is." Chris remembered. She had started calling him that after hearing she had a little brother.

"Yep, and we gotta go get him." Dean said, starting up the car.

"And if he doesn't want to come?" Chris asked, flipping open the folder of people missing from Jericho, California. Why would he want to come back to this life when he got something going on. He had to leave for college for a reason. The main reason people went to college straight after graduation, to get away from mom and dad. Chris know that's why Brooke went, she worked hard to get that scholarship.

Dean shook his head and he pulled out the partner building. Chris had left the key on the table and a notice saying she was moving out and to sale her stuff pinned to the door. All she brought was a bag of clothes, an old photo album filled with the silly teenagehood of Chris and Brooke mainly. Her second bag held her weapons; box of sat, bottle of holy water, a few shot guns with silver bullets, a flare gun, a could pistols, and long sharp silver knifes. She had an anti-possession silver chain necklace around her neck that she never took off.

"How'd you get that anyway?" Dean said surprised, seeing the papers she held.

Chris glanced up and turned back to the papers, "I've learned the slight of hand trick since I was ten." She used to pick pocket her foster dad's and strangers off the street before she started going to bar's. The locals were happy enough to teach her pool and poker and she picked it up quickly. Her favorite thing to do was hustling people to get extra cash. Beside, that was how she paid her half of the rent since she was never good at getting an actual real paying not illegal job.

Dean started driving down the street while Chris mentally said her good bye's to the place that had been her home for the past year. "So...can I drive?"

Dean nearly crashed into the car pulling out in front of them and Chris smirked. She had a feeling, as they put the town in the rear view mirror, that this was the moment her entire life was going to change.

She didn't realize just how right she was.

It took many hours and it was late at night, "Dean, it can't be heathy to drive this long." Chris said getting worried. The two had only stopped to get food and bathroom breaks before they were on the road again and that had been going on all day and late into the night. Chris had briefly fallen asleep for an hour but she was use to all nighters, what, with her local hunting activities and helping Brooke study.

Dean yawned, "Doesn't matter, we're already here." They were pulling into a garage in the apartment building Sam lived in. The garage was nearly empty, only about a dozen cars spread around.

"Do you even know what room he is?" Chris asked as they climbed out, slamming the doors in the cover of the night.

"Of course...I called admissions, said I was police and needed Samuel Winchester's room number for an investigation." Dean explained.

Chris shrugged, adjusting her jacket, "You're not the only one who's lied and faked their way to get information."

"Come on, he's on the third floor." Dean said, leading the way around the four floor apartment building.

"And why can't we take the elevator." Chris finally asked as they passed the second floor on the fire escape.

"This way is much better, besides, I want to see if Sammy still has the old moves." Dean explained as they reached Sam's window. "Where's my paper clip?"

"Move over, let me get it." Chris had pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and was now pulling a hair clip from it. There were some good things about being a girl. Nobody thought differently when you wore a hair clip. It wasn't for a fashion statement, it was if she needed to get into a locked room and quick. She learned how to when she was seven and her foster parents enjoyed locking her in her room. She would break out and sneak food from the fridge. Nobody was ever the wiser.

It took only a minute to hear the lock click and she easily slid the window up. Dean raised an eyebrow, "Impressive."

"Well I wasn't spending twenty years being bounced around doing nothing." Chris moved aside, allowing Dean to climb through first. "I got it," she slapped his hand away, easily climbing through the window. The floor creaked slightly with her sudden one hundred and twenty pounds. It looked like an ordinary apartment, nothing that suggested a once hunter had lived here. Not even salt lining the windows or demonic protection symbols carved into the wood.

"Where are you going?" Chris hissed as Dean started towards what clearly wasn't the bedrooms.

"I'm seeing if he has any beers." Dean grinned cockily. Chris shook her head, "We're here for Sam, you could have stopped at a bar if you wanted a drink." Chris turned back, studying a picture on the dresser. It was of a woman in her early twenties with long beautiful blonde hair. She stood beside a man with short brown hair hanging in her face, extremely similar to her own despite the difference in length and slight coloring. His eyes Chris could could just barely detect a brown with a hint of greenish in their depths.

Samuel Winchester..,Sammy.

Her little brother.

Chris was knocked out of her sentimental thoughts when she heard what sounded like a struggle. With a hand on the pistol she always carried in the back of her jeans under her shirt, she hurried into the next room. Two men, one of them Dean, fighting with another figure. Dean finally landed on top, pinning the other to the ground similar to how he had Chris the day before. "Whoa, easy tiger." Dean grinned cockily again. Chris had a feeling the cockiness was something Dean could be known for.

"Dean," the figure Chris guessed was Sammy said surprised. Dean laughed, grinning in the way only a big brother could after successfully scaring the crap out of their little sibling. Sam continued, "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's because you're out of practice." Dean announced. To prove him wrong, Sam slammed the heel of his foot into his back, rolling them over so he was on top.

Chris could no longer handle being in the background. It was only all to easy to find a light switch in the nearby wall. Chris smirked. "Well this is an interesting sight to see." She clicked on the light.

Sam jumped off of Dean in surprise at the unfamiliar voice. He turned to see an unfamiliar woman in his home. "Calm down Sasquatch, she's with me." Dean said, standing up.

Sam, if possible looked even more confused. He looked at his older brother, "What's with the girl."

Chris flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and answered before Dean could, "Why don't you just ask me that yourself." Bangs flopped into her eyes.

"Sam?" Somebody else entered the room. This was the woman with long blonde hair from the picture. She wore very short shorts and a cropped smurfs shirt tightly around her chest.

"Jess," Sam swallowed hard as the three occupants swirled to face the woman. "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess smiled surprised. She had always wanted to meet the family Sam was so secret about. Chris coughed.

"And who is she again?" Sam glanced at Dean.

Chris plastered a fake smile on her face, "Hi, I'm Cristina. Call me that and I'll kill you, I go by Chris. I'm also the older sister given up for adoption that you didn't know you had." Sam's jaw dropped gaping. Chris smirked crossing her arms, proud of the reaction.

Dean clapped Sam on his shoulder, "She's right. Meet your older and my younger sister."

Sam shook his head, getting his bearings back, "Hold up. Since when did we have a sister."

"Oh, I'd say about twenty four years ago." Chris commented, leaning against the wall.

"Anyway, Jess, if you don't mind, we have to borrow your boyfriend here. Talk about some private family business. But uh, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam said firmly after a few moments. He stood beside Jess with a protected arm around her. "Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Props for the attitude.

Dean looked at Chris who shrugged in response. It wasn't like they could just grab him, drag him out, and run.

"Um, okay. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam seemed unconcerned, "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back sooner or later."

"Little more to worry about then a time shift." Chris said, picking at her nails.

Dean clarified, "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam's expression didn't change but Chris noticed him swallowing hard. Jess glanced up at him seemingly confused.

Sam said quietly, "Jess, excuse us." It took barely a moment for Sam to tug on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. The conversation continued going down on the staircase just outside the apartment. "I mean, come on! You can't just break in middle of the night, tell me I have an older sister I never knew existed, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"Join the club, I didn't know I had brothers." Chris said.

"We need you're help to find dad." Dean said, as they reached the bottom of the stairwell.

Sam didn't seem all to thrilled to go, "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He's always missing and he's always fine." Dean pulled to a stop, Chris almost running into him.

"Not for this long. Now are you coming with us or not?"

"Not," Sam said firmly.

"Why not?" Dean said, clearly not expecting it.

Sam explained, "I swore I was done hunting. For good."

Dean didn't seem to get it, "It wasn't easy, but it wasn't bad." He continued down the stairs.

Sam followed quickly while Chris brought up the rear. "Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

They stopped at the door at the bottom of the stairs, "Well what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I was nine years old!" Sam exclaimed loudly. "He was supposed to say...don't be afraid of the dark."

Chris let out a low whistle, "When I was afraid of the closet monster, my foster father at the time made sure I was never afraid of it again." He had done so by locking her in the closet for multiple hours, sometimes all night.

"Well you both should be afraid of the dark!" Dean exclaimed. "You know what's out there."

"Like I could forget." Chris muttered, toying with her nails again.

"The way we grew up after mom was killed and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. We kill everything we can find but we still haven't found the demon."

"We save a lot of people doing it too." Dean said. Chris thought that was the most important part of the job, and most rewarding when another life was rescued from certain death.

Sam continued his protest, "You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Chris could barely remember their mother. Just the faint feeling of contentment and safety long forgotten.

Dean rolled his eyes, slamming the door open. The three siblings finally reunited after twenty years outside in that parking lot. Sam said, "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets?" Chris actually found that part soothing once she managed to learn how to do it. "Man Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"Better than being a damsel in distress." Due to her history and pass, Chris refused to be such a thing again. The three didn't even stop as they automatically crossed the parking lot to the shiny black Impala in the center.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, Apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean didn't seem to understand the concept of most normality, not surprising for someone raised a hunter.

"No, not normal, safe." Sam said firmly as they reached the impala.

"Supernatural or not doesn't mean you're safe." Chris said, leaning against the car crossing her arms. "Monsters I understand but people...people are crazy."

Sam raised an eyebrow, for someone who didn't know they existed, he could remember Dean saying the exact same thing multiple times. "I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's why I'm doing."

"Yeah, well dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Sam was silent and looked at Chris.

"Hey," Chris raised a hand, "I may not have been raised with this family but we do share blood. And I couldn't just sit back and wonder if you ever found him."

"We can't do this alone." Dean said. It was the sound of a man begging to reconnect with his baby brother now an adult.

"Yes you can." Sam said quietly. Chris wondered if they could ever get Sam to agree to come with.

Dean looked away, "Yeah, well I don't want to." That seemed to do something to Sam, cause a reaction that made him swallow hard.

Finally, "What was he hunting?" Sam joined his siblings. Chris straightened up so Dean could open the trunk. Inside he opened up what was the spare tire compartment but there was no tire inside. It was a full on arsenal filled with everything you may need for a supernatural hunt. He propped it open with a shotgun.

Dean started searching through the guns and bags, "Alright, let's see where the hell did I put that thing." It was almost amusing to see him searching so intently.

"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked curiously. That was a good question.

"I was working my own gig. This uh, voodoo thing down in New Orleans. After that I went to Bobby's who called me. He told me where to find Chris." Dean explained.

"Dad, let you go on a hunting trip by yourself." Sam said surprised. Dad would have never done that but then again, Sam hadn't heard from him since he was eighteen.

"Dude, I'm twenty six." Dean said, clarifying that they were no longer kids.

"Bout time your joining the big kids, Sammy." Chris smirked. Sam scowled at the name Sammy but didn't bother correcting her as she pulled the papers Dean was still looking for from the inside of her vest. "Anyway, dad was checking out this job not far from here near Jericho, California. It was nearly a month ago when this guy vanished, finding nothing but his car." She showed him the database page on this guy.

"You could have told me you had them." Dean scowled, just now noticing as he grabbed the papers from his hand.

"But it was to much fun watching you get mad." Chris blinked innocently as the conversation turned back to the case.

"Maybe he was kidnapped." Sam shrugged. Anybody would think that...anybody but a hunter who could read the signs.

Dean continued, "Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." He threw each paper down. "Another one in December '04, '03, '98, '93. Ten of them over the part twenty years. All men, all the same five mile stretch of road."

"Which means I'll be safer then you two if they're going after just men which they seem to be." Chris yawned.

Dean pulled a smaller bag out of the trunk, "It started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around. That was about tree weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since which is bad enough." Dean pulled out a handheld tape recorder. "Then yesterday I get this voicemail."

"Wait, I've been with you all day yesterday. When did you get a voicemail?" Chris said surprised.

"While you were busy sleeping and drooling in my car." Dean answered, pressing play. Chris scowled, she didn't drool. Before Chris could protest, the recording started to play, cracking and breaking up but unmistakably the voice of John Winchester; widower, father of three, and supernatural hunter.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may...be very careful, Dean. We're all in trouble."

It took Chris two seconds to realize there was an EVP on it. Sam apparently came to the same conclusion. "Not bad, kinda like riding a bike isn't it?" Dean smirked pleased. Sam shook his head.

"Alright Dean, let's just hear it already." Chris said, patience waning.

"Alright," Dean agreed. "I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss and this is what I got." He pressed play on the tape recorder again.

Although eerie, it was unmistakably a woman's voice. "I can never go home..." Dean pressed the stop.

"Never go home." Sam repeated.

"Well that's weird." Chris twirled a piece of loose hair around her finger. Dean finally closed the trunk now that everything was explained and leaned against it.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean said.

"And I've never asked you anything in over twenty years." Chris mentioned, hopping to sit on the trunk of the car now closed.

Sam looked away as he thought for a moment before giving his answer. "Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find him." Dean nodded and Chris big back a smile creeping up. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." He started walking back towards the stairs.

"What's first thing Monday?" Chris called after him from her spot sitting on the trunk.

Sam stopped and turned around, "I have this...I have an interview."

Dean didn't seem to concerned, "What, a job interview? Skip it."

"He can't do that!" Chris snapped, resisting the urge to hit her older brother for suggesting such a thing.

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam said firmly.

"Law school?" Dean said impressed.

"A Winchester in law school, well that something new." Chris commented. She herself had never even thought of the possibility of going to law schools

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked. Dean said nothing but that seemed good enough for Sam. The youngest Winchester headed upstairs to pick a duffle bag the way only a hunter could, with few clothes and more weapons.

Now bored, Chris looked at Dean. She blinked and tilted her head to the side. And then stared again.

"What?" Dean finally snapped, feeling exposed under his sister's intense stare.

"I'm bored." Chris said, laying down on the car with her hand behind her head. The siblings lapsed into silence until the door opened again. This time it was Sam. He had a dark green duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Bout time." Dean straightened up.

"It was only a few minutes." Sam scowled as Dean unlocked the trunk.

"More like twenty." Chris sat up on the hood. Sam tossed his bag on top of her dark blue duffle.

"Okay sweetheart, get your ass off my car." Dean called to Chris.

"So pushy." Chris grumbled, rolling off the hood. She climbed into the back seat and off they were to their first trip sibling hunt. None of the three knew it wouldn't be the last or that this first one would be the easiest compared to all those that would come.

Meanwhile, miles away on Centennial highway, a young man named Troy was driving home late at night. He was the only car on the highway. Troy was talking to his long time girlfriend on his cell smiling away. "Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why...yeah, okay. I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass." Troy squinted down the road and slowed down as he noticed something pure white, a woman with long dark hair and a tattered white dress was walking along the highway slowly. He blinked and didn't notice her flickering form. "Hey uh, Amy, can I call you back." He hung up as he slowed to a stop.

Troy got distracted, jumping surprised when his radio suddenly turned on. 'I got the feeling and it makes my rump shake I said ho!' Troy tried multiple times but the radio refused to turn off. 'If I should touch you, might be electrocuted I said ho! Deep in your body.'" Troy gave up when he realized he had stopped next to the woman. He didn't even notice how torn up or how olden looking her dress was. Curious driven, Troy rolled down his window so they could talk, "Car trouble or something?"

There was a long tense few seconds before the woman actually spoke. "Take me home?"

Troy grinned a little, leaning over further to open the passenger door. "Sure." The woman took her sweet time climbing in, the door quietly shutting behind her. "So where do you live?" Troy asked so he would know where they were going.

The woman took a shuttering breath before answering, "At the end of Breckenridge Road."

Troy glanced at her dress, "You coming from a Halloween party." He swallowed hard when he noticed how low cut that dress was. He glanced away nervously, swallowing hard. "You know...a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here."

The woman looked at him, a mourningful, soulful look...seductive as she raised her skirt close to her thigh. "I'm with you." Troy looked away swallowing hard, trying to think of his girlfriend Amy. It wouldn't be there first time he was lured away but at least he somewhat tried not to be. The woman grasped his chin and his mind went blank. "Do you think I'm pretty." It took a moment for Troy to clear his mind and nod but by that time, his eyes were already glued to her cleavage. "Will you come home with me?"

Troy's throat felt dry as he swallowed hard, then grinning. "Hell yeah." And nobody was around to witness the car speeding down the road. They didn't stop till they reached a rickety old house in what seemed like the middle of no where's. It looked like it was about to fall apart at any given moment, the fact that nobody had lived their for years was very easy to see. The woman looked at it with a heartbroken expression, as if she was about to cry at any given moment. Troy scoffed staring up at the house, "Come on, you don't live here."

"I can never go home." The woman said mourningly, thinking back to what happened in this house nearly forty years ago.

Troy started thinking this was some joke the woman thought was funny, "What are you talking about, nobody lives here. Where do you live?" He stopped, jumping surprised when he realized he seat beside him was now empty. He was the only one in the car, but he hadn't even heard her get out or anything. Troy swallowed hard, a feeling in the pit of his stomach as he slowly climbed out of the car. "That's good, jokes over okay. You want me to leave?" Nobody was around unless you counted the crickets. Troy made his way up the rickety stairs that felt like he could fall through them at any second. He snuck a peek through the screen door of the house but everything was covered in dust or rotted through.

With a scream of surprise as a bird emerged shrieking from the darkness, he fell over. But just as quickly did he stand and rush to his car. He wasted no time speeding out of there as fast as he could.

Troy glanced in the mirror, just knowing he had to get out of there even though he didn't understand. Then his gaze rested to the back seat where the woman now sat. Troy screamed loudly, slamming on the breaks in surprise as he drove through a bridge closed sign.

Nobody was around to hear his cries or see the large amounts of blood that splattered across the inside of the car windows.

'Lord I was born a Ramblin' man," the radio played.

"Turn it off." Chris grumbled as she pushed herself off the leather back seats of the impala. Her hair was a mess and she yawned wide and unfemale like before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Sam chuckled in the front seat, "What, you don't like music?"

"Not when I'm trying to sleep," Chris scowled, now studying their surroundings. They were who knows where outside a gas station. Sammy sat in the front seat half hanging out the front door while flipping through Dean's cassette collection. That was when Dean was heading out the store carrying a large paper bag. 'Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can.'

"You want breakfast?" Dean called as he neared the car.

Sam looked disgusted at the multiple junk food peeking from the top of the bag, "No thanks."

"I'll take it." Chris said quickly, reaching through the window to take the bag. Two second later found her snacking on a doughnut. 'And when it's time for leavin'.

Sam asked, "So how did you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well hunting ain't exactly a pro call career." Dean said pumping the gas. Chris wasn't surprised, it was tough making a living as a hunter. "It's not my fault they send us the cars when all we do is apply."

Sam smirked, "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" He slammed his door shut. 'Why was he complaining, the money got them places which helped them save lives,' Chris thought.

"Uh Butt Aframian and his son Hector." Dean said after a moment's thought, climbing into the car.

Chris laughed, "Seriously, you couldn't think of better names?"

"What's wrong with them?" Dean frowned.

"They're just lame, sounds like something you made us after some seriously thought."

"Like you could do any better." Dean grumbled.

"Cindy Snow, Cynthia White, Sandra Offman; and those are only a few alias I've used over the years." Chris smirked proudly as Dean grumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry man but you have got to update your cassette collections." Sam said, digging through the box of music tapes on his lap.

"Why?" Dean asked confused. Chris shook her head, the music he had was before she was even born.

Sam seemed to share the same sentiment, "Well for one, they're cassette tapes and two," he skimmed the names. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"That's what I said!" Chris exclaimed, throwing herself back against the seats. Maybe she was more like her youngest brother than she originally thought.

"Well house rules that go for the both of you." Dean announced, grabbing the music box. "Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"What if I don't want to listen." Chris asked, crossing her legs.

Dean turned the music on loud, "Sorry, I can't hear you! The music's to loud!" And then they were off to Jericho, California.

It was another hour drive before they reached Jericho and soon they would arrive at Centennial highway. Check out the scene of the crime before actually getting a room. The music played, 'back in black I hit the sack. I've been too loose in glad to be back.'

"Thank you," Sam said hanging up the phone. Chris looked up from her small handheld journal on supernatural creatures she kept in her larger pockets. She wrote facts as she came across them. "Aright, so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue."

"Well that means he hasn't been found on death road in Jericho." Chris blew a strand of hair from her face.

"Hmm, check it out." Dean pulled to a stop at the bridge. The bridge was overcrowded with police scanning the water or dusting for fingerprints in the car.

"Hey D, pop the trunk." Chris said, sliding over to her door as she saw him open the glove box. She already knew he kept fake badges in there. So she snooped, you didn't expect her to leave with the brother she didn't know existed before checking out his stash.

"For what?" Dean called. She looked through the open window and said it in a way only a female with Winchester blood could, "Just open the trunk."

Dean did what was told and Chris shifted through her hunting bag side pocket as her brothers joined her. "What we going for, FBI?" She pulled out an FBI badge with her picture on it.

"Seriously?" Sam looked in the pocket overfilled with fake badges.

"Hey, you had college, I had hunting to occupy my life." Chris closed the trunk. Although it was the first time all three worked together, first time Sam hunted in four years, the Winchester siblings walked on it like they all had drilled in their heads.

Number one rule, act like you belong there.

It worked when nobody even glanced up at their intrusion.

Chris was a lot of things and she sure as hell wasn't above listening in on people's conversations. Eavesdropping had actually saved her life a time or two. "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean." The officer whose name tag had Hein carved across it.

Chris studies the car, looking for anything anyone else wouldn't have noticed. Maybe sulfer left from a demon. Maybe a calling card from a vengeful spirit. But she couldn't see anything. The other officer, Jaffe started talking, "So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter isn't he?" Chris filed that information away in her mind, it was always good talking to possible people close to the victim. See if anything weird or strange had been happening to him the last few days. "How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown." Shouldn't be to hard to find her then.

Dean decided to get their attention by asking something a cop may have done. "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?"

Jaffe looked startled that we were there and straightened up. "And who are you?" 'Good, he was suspicious, now let's make him less suspicious'.

"Federal marshals." Chris said, her and Dean flashing their badges and placing them back in their inside pockets. Sam hung back a little since he didn't have an ID to flash but he was with them which should be good enough.

Jaffe looked even more confused, "You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you."

Chris threw back her inner Winchester pride and let out a high pitch giggle she'd perfected over the years. "Aren't you sweet, I bet you say that to all the girls."

Dean quickly moved on, not wanting to see his little sister clearly flirting their way in. There were just some things a guy didn't want to think about, "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

Jaffe nodded, now at ease with explaining to the three 'mashals', "Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. They've been others before that."

Going off of what they heard as the came up, "So this victim, you know him?" Sam asked.

Jaffe nodded, "Town like this, everybody knows everybody." Chris could relate. She spent over half her childhood in no named towns.

Dean walked past Chris and circled around the car, "Any connection between the victims?"

"You know, besides the fact that they're all men." Chris added

Jaffe sighed, "No, not so far as we can tell." There had to be a reason these certain men were taken compared to every other male that drove past.

"So what's the theory?" College boy Sam asked, getting used to the swing of things he'd long tried to forget.

Jaffe didn't seem to know that either, "Honesty, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" Chris bit her lip as to say something incredibly unprofessional as an FBI agent and blow their cover. But seriously, was there anything these guys knew besides the men were missing.

Dean didn't seem to have that problem, "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work is expect out of you guys." It would have been funny had she been watching away from it instead of actually part of it. Jaffe looked surprised at the comment. Sam seemed to agree with Chris and hidden by the car, stomped on Dean's foot.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said and quickly walked away. Dean followed behind scowling. Chris quickly hurried after them so she wouldn't be left behind. They were halfway back to the car when Dean slapped Sam hard across the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam hissed.

All three siblings asked a question: "Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Said Dean.

"Why else would be hit you." Chris sighed, this was her new life.

"Why'd you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam complained. It was official, Chris schooled her face so she wouldn't gap, Sam had been spending way to much time away from the hunter lifestyle.

Hearing this, Dean quickly stepped ahead, stopping his two younger siblings in their tracks. "Come on, they don't really know what's going on." He did have a point, Chris thought. "It's just the three of us. If we really want to find dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

It was a second before Chris realized Sam's eyes were now resting behind them. A sheriff and two actual FBI agents were standing there. Oops, maybe we should save those conversations when they weren't around law officials. "Can we help you?" The sheriff with a beer stomach questioned.

Chris sucked on her bottom lip, "Um, no, I think we have everything we need here." Wasn't like there was anything to find from the scene of the crime, at least not with all these policemen standing around here. Couldn't exactly wave an EVP around.

"We were just leaving." Dean said and we quickly climbed into the impala, ignoring the sheriff watching.

"So motel, research, or find this Amy girl?" Chris asked, leaning forward from the back seat.

"Well we can get a motel room tonight and the library should be opened for a few more hours. Let's go find Amy." Sam sighed looking out the window. Dean put the car into drive where they drove until they reached downtown.

"Oh, there she is." Chris pointed at a young women with messy brown hair pulled into a short ponytail taping a paper to the movie theater.

"How do you know?" Dean asked, slowing down to a near stop.

"Do you see anyone else pinning up missing posters cause I don't." Chris was already climbing out of the car. Dean cursed under his breathe but him and Sam hurried after her. Chris plastered a wide smile on her face, "Hi, you must be Amy."

Amy looked up but turned back to her bag pulling out another missing flier. "Yeah." She taped another flier to the local grocery store.

"Yes, my name is Chris. I'm Troy's cousin." Dean and Sam finally walked up behind her. "And these are his uncle's Dean and Sammy." Sam made a bitchy face at her while Dean fell into the role she dictated.

"Well we're here looking for him and just asking around. You wouldn't mind answering a few questions." Dean charmed his way.

"Hey, are you okay?" Another woman showed up. Not surprising with three strangers cornering her friend.

They went to a local diner down the street. Chris pulled up a chair and was nibbling on a plate of fries before they started. Amy explained, "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back and...he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked. 'Hopefully strange enough for us to figure out what we're dealing with'. Chris thought.

Amy thought for a minute and shook her head, "No. Nothing I can remember."

Chris' eyes zeroed in on the pentagram necklace Amy was wearing. She was a girl and it shines under the light, make sense Chris noticed it. "I like your necklace." Chris said. Dean and Sam looked confused and the girls looked startled.

Amy smiles sadly, "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents." She laughed slightly. "With all that devil stuff."

"Well your wrong about that." Chris commented. "I have a tattoo of a pentagram and I know it means the exact opposite. A pentagram is actually protection against evil. But only if you believe in it of course."

"You have a tattoo." Sam frowned.

"Since when, where?" Dean exclaimed.

"Since I was sixteen for a dare and nowhere you're going to see." Chris said firmly. It was actually on the back of her shoulder blade usually hidden by her tank top strap but it was funner to make them think it was someplace far worse. She quickly turned the conversation so he boys didn't go all over protective on her just because of a tattoo. It wasn't like she was doing drugs. "Anyway, we need to know if you've heard anything that could help us with Troy." She stopped when it was clear Amy and her friend were looking at the other hesitant.

"What is it?" Dean had noticed as well.

The friend started, "Well it's just...I mean with al these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Dean, Sam, and Chris asked. Chris and her brothers glanced at each other. For being so different, maybe they were more alike then they thought.

The friend sighed and explained, "It's kind of those local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Chris glanced at her brothers, this was sounding like what they've been waiting for. "Well supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whatever picks her up? Well they disappear forever."

This was it, it had to be some kind of spirit doing the killings. Now they have to figure out who exactly it was. Next stop, research.

It wasn't to hard to find the library. It was actually right across the street from the diner. "You suck." Chris sighed, chin in her hand as she stared at the computer Dean was on. Her mind was going numb like when she was in school. Dean couldn't find anything on the centennial murder. "If angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, then try something else."

"I got this." Dean insisted, staring at the blank screen.

"Let me try." Sam decided on the other side of Dean, reaching for the keyboard. Dean slapped his hands away so Sam pushed his chair. Chris made a sound in the back of her voice as he was wheeled into her.

"Dude!" Dean slapped his shoulder. "You are such a control freak."

"And now get off my foot." Chris hissed, pushing his chair away from her.

"Chris is right about angry spirits. It's probably not murder then." Sam rewrote into the search engine, 'Suicide female centennial highway'. One article came up and Sam clicked on it. Their was a picture of a beautiful woman with thick brown hair in her early twenties smiling widely.

Sam paraphrased what he read, "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty four, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

Chris shook her head, "I will never understand why someone decides to kill themselves." She sure knew she could never do it. The closest she came was when her best friend died and she didn't eat until she wound up in the hospital when she passed out.

"Does it say what she did it?" Des asked.

Sam grimaced, "Yeah."

Chris cocked her head, "You mind sharing?"

Sam nodded and read what he saw on the screen, "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Chris swallowed hard, it was so sad that a child should die.

Sam read, "Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it said husband Joseph Welch." He scrolled the screen down till they're was a picture of the bridge.

"That bridge looked familiar to you?" Dean said. It was the same bridge the men would disappear.

"Finally, some action!" Chris exclaimed standing up. The librarian angrily shushed her. They stopped to get something to eat till night fell. That way, less chance of people come out, and ghosts usually showed up more at night.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean commented.

"Nasty jump." Chris shivered in he night air, leaning over the rail.

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked hopeful.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean said.

"Dad's probably at the end of this hunt." Chris suggested, toying with her hair.

"So now what?" Sam asked, looking around. But there was nothing, the trail ended here if they couldn't find Constance.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean said.


	2. Blackwater Ridge

Woman in White 2 and Blackwater Ridge

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean? Does she know about the things you've done?" Good question.

Sam had this firm look on his face, "No, and she's never going to." Chris looked at him in disbelief.

Chris felt the shock that he never planned on telling her settle in, "Sam! You can't just not tell her your past. If she's going to be in your life she has to know what she's getting into!" It was one thing giving up the hunter lifestyle, it's quite another bringing someone who doesn't know into the family.

"She doesn't have to know." Sam insisted firmly, not budging.

Dean continued, "You can pretend all you want Sammy but sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"And who's that?" Sam demanded. Chris could tell from the tightening muscles in in his jaw that he was getting pissed.

"You're whoever you want to be." Chris got between the brothers. "But you have to know its wrong to marry Jessica and not tell her the truth!"

"Don't try sugar coating it sweetheart, Sammy's having issues that he really is one of us!" Dean decided.

"No," Sam protested. "I'm not like you or Chris. This is not going to be my life."

"And it doesn't have to be," Chris said softly. Who was she to force someone into this life, not everybody could handle it.

"We all have a responsibility-" Dean started.

"To dad?" Sam interrupted. "And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. Heck, at least I have some real version when I think about her now. I'm sure you've noticed how Chris looks the most like her." Chris tugged subconsciously on her long dirty blonde hair. "But what's it really matter? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Chris isn't mom and our mom isn't coming back."

Chris flinched as Dean grabbed Sam by his shirt and shoved him hard against the bridges bar. "Stop it!" Chris shouted, staring back and forth. There was a long pause of silence before anyone made a move.

"Don't talk about either of them like that." Dean said quietly before letting the youngest Winchester go. Dean turned to Chris but froze. Seeing the look on his face caused Chris to quickly turn around, automatically reaching for the gun under her shirt in the back of her jeans. Constance stood half a mile down the bridge on the rail, her long hair loose around her face, wearing a tattered white gown. She looked at them and then jumped off the bridge.

Chris could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her sneakers hitting the gravel scattered on the bridge as she and her brothers raced to where she'd stepped over. The bar was cold, almost icy despite the warm night, against her bare hands as they looked over the rail. There wasn't anything below, not even a ripple that would have indicated her jumping. It was like she'd just vanished before actually touching the water. "Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his hand, "I don't know."

Chris sighed, "Well there is one thing, she's not down there anymore." Everything stopped when they were suddenly bathed in headlights. The impala had started but none of the three siblings were actually in it.

"Whose driving your car?" Sam asked confused. Dean silently pulled out the keys from his pocket.

"...Hot wired?" Chris guessed. She'd learned how to hot wire a car after stealing her foster dad's. She got two states away before they caught her because of security camera's and the license plate. Amateur rookie mistake that she never made again. The car suddenly jerked and went speeding straight at them.

Chris felt the air leave her lungs and panic strengthen in her every nerve. "Go! Go! Go!" Sam shouted, grabbing her wrist in his much bigger hand. The three siblings ran as fast as they could down the bridge but it was no use. They couldn't outrun a car. Her heart felt like it was trying to pound out of her chest.

It was a blur the next few minutes but Chris did realize after it happened that she'd done just over the rail. 'I'm gonna die' the thought was in her head. But before she could scream, she suddenly stopped. Chris cried out only because of the pain she felt in her shoulder. Sam had grabbed onto the rail and was now holding tightly onto her wrist so she wouldn't take her own swan dive.

The car came to a halting stop at the rail. "You okay, Chris?" Sam asked, readjusting his grip on her.

Chris swallowed hard but after mentally making sure she and bleeding or missing parts, she nodded. "Well I've been better but I'll live." Chris called up. Damn, she felt like her arm was going to pop out from her shoulder.

Sam gritted and teeth and used his strength to pull her up till she could grasp the rusted cold metal bar and pull herself up. Chris sighed in relief when her feet landed on another bar, no longer dangling above dangerous waters. "Wait...where's Dean?"

A different type of panic she never had before was rising inside of her as she realized her eldest brother was nowhere in sight.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam shouted below. Her eyes wandered over the waters, wondering if it was possible he'd survived or they would find his body washed up ashore later on.

There was movement on the shore below as a figure covered in mud shakily climbed out of the water before collapsing. "There he is!" Chris realized, how many other figures could be in that water. "Dean!" He wasn't moving.

Clearly exhausted, "What?" He called up, breathing hard.

"Hey, you okay!" Sam called down to him.

"I'm super," he groaned. Chris started to grin as both she and Sam laughed. It was like the knot forming in the back of her throat lessened at the knowledge that her siblings were okay.

Sam hosted himself up before turning around and giving me a hand. With my emotional state by getting used to hunting with family, she would have done fallen off.

It took several pain stricken minutes before Dean finally managed to climb up the hill back to where they originally were on the bridge. Although he first thing Dean did was check on his baby of a car, Chris was positive his eyes had glanced over her and Sam checking for any immediate injuries.

"You car aright?" Sam asked as Chris leaned back against the rail creaking. Dean slammed the hood after checking it over multiple times, leaning against it. He was covered in mud and smelled like he'd climbed out of a sewer.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it seems alright now. The Constance chick, what a bitch!" He shouted at the sky, clearly wanting Constance to hear him.

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam said. Debs threw up his arms frustrated, shaking mud from his arms. Sam screwed up his face in disgust, "Dude, you smell like a toilet."

"I say we go find a room to get princess over there cleaned up." Chris suggested..

"Bite me." Dean grumbled.

It took a little longer to find a motel on the other side of town. It wasn't the worst motel Chris ever stayed in while trying to save money to share an apartment. Dean ignored the looks from the few still milling around for being covered in mud and made our way in. Dean tossed down his credit card with the name Hector Aframian on it. He managed to get some mud off his face by using an old t-shirt that was in a dire need of washing. "One room please."

Chris stood a few feet away trying to ignore the smell while Sammy was waiting with their bags by the car.

The old guy behind the counter stared at the name on the card. "You guys have a reunion or something?" Chris and Dean looked at each other confused.

"Excuse us?"

The guy explained, "I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." Burt Aframian...wasn't that the name dad was using?

The sun was starting to come up by the time we managed to find the room. Sammy picked the lock while Chris leaned against a pole crossing her arms and whistling innocently. Dean stood watch. Chris flinched slightly when Dean made a sound. Before she could turn, the back of her jacket collar was grabbed and she to was yanked backwards into the motel room, nearly falling on her ass.

"Whoa," Damn, dad was good. Every surface had papers taped to it. Maps, newspaper clippings, victims, and notes. It didn't seem to matter, everything on the case's information seemed to be in this room. The room was overcrowded with what other people would see and think satanic.

Dean got a disgusted look on his face from the half eaten burger having been sitting there for days. "I could have lived my entire life without smelling that and been perfectly happy." Chris said stepping back throughly disgusted as he raised it to her.

"Well either way, he hasn't been here in a few days." Dean decided, dropping the burger. Sam was busy with the salt circling the bed on the floor.

"Salt, car eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

The bigger question is what," Chris said quietly, looking at two pictures pinned to the mirror. One was of John Winchester and two young boys sitting on the hood of the impala. She carefully pulled down the second one. It was clearly her, nearly ten years ago. She remembered sitting on that swing when she was fourteen. She went there every day after school for three months, her escape from the recent orphanage she was in. How'd he get a picture of that?

"What have you get here?" Chris jumped, resizing Sam was talking to Dean looking at FBI pictures across the wall. She put the picture in probably the safest place a girl could. Inside her bra.

"Centennial Highway Victims." Dean explained as Chris joined them. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common."

Chris sighed feeling frustrated, "Maybe whatever's doing this just has a problem against guys so attacks any single male driving that road at night."

"No, that's not it. Dad's figured it out." Sam said quietly, staring at more clippings on the wall.

Dean frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sam explained, "He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." Chris looked at the men's pictures in a new light.

"You sly dogs." Dean grinned.

"So not only are they all men, they're all cheaters." Chris commented.

"Well now we have to find the corpse and destroy it." Dean said.

"So where do we find where she's buried?" Chris asked. It hadn't been on the Internet article.

"Well if I was dad, I'd go ask the husband, Joseph Welch." Sam said, looking at his picture on the article.

"Aright," Dean decided. "Why don't you uh, see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up."

"Bout time," Chris muttered as Dean stepped into the bathroom doorway. She was beginning to wonder how long he'd stand there covered in mud.

"Hey," Sam stopped him. "What I said earlier about mom and dad...and what I said to you Chris, I'm sorry." Chris blinked, not looking up from the print outs on the desk, not used to any actually apologizing to her.

Dean silently held up a hand to stop him, "No chick flick moments." A smile curled on Chris' mouth, her hair shielding her face.

"Alright," Sam laughed. "...Jerk."

Dean smirked, "Bitch,"

Chris didn't think as she brushed her hair out her face with a sweep of her hand, "Dicks." All three siblings shared an identical smirk. It was like the final puzzle pieces had come together within the three Winchester siblings. Dean disappeared inside the bathroom and Chris plopped down on the bed.

Chris must have doze off at some point because she shot up in bed after something landed on her face. "Gross!" Chris threw Dean's mud covered jeans on the ground.

"Who wants something to eat?" Dean grinned, now cleaned up with cleaner clothes.

"Nothing now," Chris scowled, hurrying into the bathroom to clean her face.

"None for me." Sam muttered, looking at his phone.

"Aframian's buying." Dean sung as he left. Chris was walking out the bathroom just as Sam stood, phone to his ear.

"What about you?" Chris grabbed two of the bags. Sam hung up.

"Cops got Dean, we have to get out of here." Sam grabbed the third bag. They had to climb out the bathroom window to escape and sneak to the Impala while they were checking out the room.

"This is it?" Chris asked as they climbed out the car after the twenty minutes it took to find Joseph Welch's house.

"Well it's the address." The Winchesters walked up the drive and Sam knocked on the door. Several seconds passed before a man in his fifties or so with a beer gut appeared. "Are you Joseph Welch?" Chris asked, getting to the point.

"Yeah," Joseph nodded and agreed to take a walk around the property to answer their questions.

"Have you seen this man before?" Sam asked, showing him the picture of John with his two sons on the impala.

Joseph looked close before nodding, "Yeah, he was older but that's him."

"Really?" Chris said hopeful, maybe this wouldn't take as long as she originally thought to track him down.

Joseph sighed, handing the picture back to Sam, "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right," Sam quickly agreed, sticking to that story. "We're working on a story together."

"Well I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on." Joseph said in sorrowful disgust. "The questions he asked me,"

"And the questions were about your late wife Constance?" Chris said softly.

Joseph swallowed hard, "He asked me where she was buried.

"And where was that again?" Sam asked before the conversation could change.

Joseph scowled, "What, I gotta go through this twice?"

Chris quickly explained, "Just getting our facts straight. It's a big mess at the office fixing it if we get anything wrong."

Joseph slowly nodded at the explanation before answering, "In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?" Sam asked.

Joseph looked at him like it was obvious, "I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." Good point.

The three adults stopped where they stood and Sam asked a question to figure out why Constance was killing cheating men, "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way." Joseph said. "Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." Chris narrowed her eyes. His wife was dead and all he could comment on was her beauty. Seemed to her that his eyes could easily sway if another pretty face passed by.

"So you had a happy marriage?" Sam continued.

It was a split second but Joseph hesitated. "...Definitely," he finally said, glancing away. Sam and Chris glanced at the other.

"Well thank you for spending your time to talk to us," Chris said. Sam and Chris headed to the impala while Joseph turned back to his house.

"Mr. Welch," Sam said before Chris could climb in. She stopped to hear what he was doing. "Did you ever hear of a woman in white?" What the hell? Was he about to tell the guy the truth, that they would only interested so they could salt and burn her bones into dust.

Joseph stopped confused, "A what?" Clearly he'd never heard of it which wasn't much of a surprise. Many people didn't unless they were avid studiers of the supernatural.

Sam cautiously stepped forward. "A woman in white, or sometimes weeping woman." His voice got stronger as he continued. "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really. They're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different woman you understand. But they all share the same story."

Joseph shook his head dismissively as most civilians did when confronted about the supernatural, "Boy, I don't care much for nonsense."

But Sam pressed on, "See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." Joseph slowly looked up worrisome. "And these women basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

Comprehension showed on Joseph's face before he got pissed, "You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!"

"How about you tell us," Chris mouth off snappily, a southern twang she'd picked up at some point when she got pissed.

Joseph swallowed hard, finally admitting it in oh so many words, "I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children." Then he got pissed again. "Now you get the hell out of here and don't come back!" His face was tight and red with anger, guilt, and grief.

Sam and Chris drove away, having gotten what they wanted. "Hey, let me see your phone for a sec," Chris decided.

"Why?" Sam asked but jumped when Chris didn't bother waiting. She just reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out.

Chris threw her hair over her shoulder to free her ear. "I'm getting Dean a chance to escape the Feds." Then she started breathing hard like she was having a panic attack.

"Chris?" Sam asked.

"Please, I need help! I'm scared, someone's firing shots on Whiteford Road. I don't know who they are or what they want. Please hurry!" Then she screamed and hung up. Chris smirked, "That's how you empty a small town police station," tossing the phone on Sam's lap.

Sam shook his head grinning, "Remind me to never let you borrow my phone."

"Don't worry, I'll just take it."

"And you couldn't use your own?" Sam asked.

"Of course not, this way they can't track me."

"But they could track me." Sam said trying to get his point across.

"But your not a girl." Chris said. "And according to public records, Christina Winchester was given up for adoption and never made contact with her birth family so they'll be no reason to believe it was me from any other psychotic girl on the street."

Their playful argument got interrupted when Sam's phone rung. "I swear, if it's the police calling me back," he trailed off to answer. Then he grinned, "I didn't do that, you can blame our sister."

Chris took Sam's wrist and pulled the phone to her, "Your welcome," she told her older brother. Sam shook her hand off but kept the phone between them so they could both here.

"Listen, we gotta talk." Dean said from some pay phone across town.

"You bet we do." Chris said.

Sam took over explaining, "So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house so that should have been dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Chris frowned confused.

Sam didn't seem to notice and kept on, "I just can't figure out why dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"Shush, hold on." Chris held up a finger.

Dean finally got in, "Well, that's what I'm trying to you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What! How do you know?" Sam said surprised.

"Forget that," Chris scoffed. "How'd the hell he learn that in a police station under arrest."

"I've got his journal." Dean said.

"What journal?" Chris frowned, not wanting to be out of the loop.

"Dad's journal on every evil thing he's come across." Sam said, turning back to the phone. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"Yeah, well he did this time." Dean said.

"Well is there anything in it that'll tell us where he is?" Chris asked.

"Just this marine crap he usually leaves behind when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet." Dean said.

"Well we'll just figure it out when you get back." Chris said.

Sam shook his head, "I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job. what the hell is going on."

The seatbelt suddenly snapped tightly against her chest, her heart pounded and a look of panic got on her face as Sam dropped his phone, slamming on his breaks. They drove right threw Constance who stood in the center of the street.

The temperature suddenly dropped several degrees as Constance appeared in the backseat. As if she'd been there this whole time. "Take me home." She said in an eerie voice.

Chris swallowed hard, feeling the weight of he gun in the back of her jeans.

Sam did the same and said quietly but firmly, "No." Constance glared and all the doors locked.

"Let us out!" Chris panicked, struggling to open the doors. She didn't know Sam was scared of clowns. She didn't know Dean was scared of flying. Dean and Sam didn't know Chris was scared of being locked in and unable to get out, claustrophobic. Chris tried kicking the window open but the car suddenly started down the road. "Stop the car!"

"I'm trying!" Sam struggled to control the steering wheel. Chris looked in the review mirror and saw Constance in the back seat...flickering. Chris felt her panicking start to overgrow her calm.

They didn't stop until they reached Constance's rickety old house that looked like it would fall apart at any given moment. The car suddenly turned off.

"...Don't do this," Sam said quietly.

The seat belt suddenly flung off of Chris and the door opened. She shrieked as she was literally catapulted from the car. She scraped her hands bloody as she tried to catch herself, feeling the air leave her lungs. It was relieving to be in the air but now she couldn't breathe. Then the screams, Sam's screams as he was still trapped in the car reached her ears.

Chocking, Chris stumbled wobbly to her feet and stumbled to her car door. But it wouldn't open for her. Sam screamed again and Chris could clearly see Constance sitting on him, digging claws into his chest.

"Sam!" Chris started to panic at the thought of losing her little brother. She was older, she was supposed to protect him. Forgetting her gun, she stumbled around the car and picked up the biggest stone she could find. Chris raised it above her head, ready to break the window to get to him.

"Chris, get down!" A voice bellowed. Now when someone yells like that, you don't question it. Chris doze to the ground, a gunshot going off, covering her hair as shards of glass rained down on her. Chris' head popped up as Dean knelt down beside her. He gripped her upper elbow and jerked her to her feet.

"I'm taking you home." Sam declared from the front seat. Chris and Dean were left gaping as the car suddenly peered forward, slamming through the aged wood and into the living room. Dean and Chris didn't even look at each other, just went racing through the mess and to the car.

"Sam!" Chris called, grabbing the window and ignoring stray glass biting into her palms.

"You okay?" Dean asked reaching her side.

"I think." Sam groaned, the front of his shirt bloodstained.

"Can you move?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Help me?" Chris reached through the window and finally got he door opened while Dean reached in and helped him stand.

Their was the sound of shattering glass as Constance angrily threw a picture down. No one could move on time for a desk to suddenly fly out of the next room and slammed the three siblings; Sam, Dean, and then Chris, pinning them against the car behind them. Chris gasped in pain as it presses hard against her hips. She struggled in vain to push it away but it refused to move.

The lights started to flicker and Constance looked up with a scared expression on her face. Everything seemed to froze except for the steady twinkle of water slowly sliding down the steps. A little boy and girl suddenly appeared holding hands. "You've come home to us mommy." The siblings said.

Constance backed away, rightfully believing she would be punished for what she did to her innocent children. The children vanished before reappearing behind her. She screamed in fear and pain as their figures started to flicker. Chris felt a thrill of satisfaction as Constance and her to children melted through the floorboards, going straight to hell.

"Finally." Chris sighed as the desk seemed to stop pushing. It was much easier to shove the desk off of them.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said, staring at the faint wet spot in the wood.

"At least she won't be killing anymore cheating men." Chris sighed.

"And that was why she could never go home. She was too scared to face her children." Sam said.

Dean smirked, "You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Then he slapped Sammy on the chest where he was still bleeding. Sam laughed through the pain.

"At least I didn't have to bust the window, you're poor car." Chris didn't want to admit she was actually growing attached to Dean's 'baby'.

"What were you thinking anyway. Dean, you tried shooting Casper in the face, you freak."

Dean looked up from examining his car as Chris leaned against the hood, "Saved your ass. I'll tel you another thing. If you screwed up my car," he stopped to straighten up. "I'll kill you." Chris couldn't help but throw back her head and laugh. This was her and her brother's first joint hunt successfully.

Turns out the car was alright, just a headlight was busted. The three Winchester's found themselves cruising down a long street heading away from the town. Chris was holding the flashlight as Sam figured out the coordinates.

"Okay, here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge." Sam said.

Chris groaned, "Looks like nothing but wood."

"Sounds charming, how far?" Dean asked.

Sam did the calculations in his head, "About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it there by morning." Chris' leg tensed and she slowly leaned back against the leather seats.

Sam hesitated before trying, "Dean I..."

Dean glanced at Sam and then back to the road. "You're not going." It was a statement more than a question.

"The interview's in like ten hours. I gotta be there." Sam said. Chris leaned her head against the window. She never had a family but she was starting to feel sisterly protecting urges and...she didn't want to see him go where she couldn't be sure he was safe.

"Whatever, I'll take you home." Dean was clearly disappointed but turned around to head to Stanford. Chris clicked off the flashlight and the road the rest of the way in darkness and silence.

'Highway to hell' the radio sung.

An hour of silence later, Dean pulled to a stop outside of Sam's apartment building. Sam grabbed his bag and stopped at Dean's window. Chris climbed into the front seat so all three siblings stares at the other.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asked. Dean silently nodded.

"Sure...Sammy." Chris said quietly. She felt tears in her eyelashes and cursed herself for being a girl, so much emotional.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later?" Sam said hopeful. Maybe, just maybe, he would miss them a little to.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, alright." Sam started walking up the drive. "Sam?" Dean called after him. Sam stopped and looked at his older brother and sister sitting in that shiny black impala...the only home he mostly knew most of his life, plus one being his sister. "You know, the three of us...we made a hell of a team back there." Chris half way managed a weary smile.

"Yeah," Sam said quietly, watching as the car carrying his family, his blood, disappear around the corner.

A few minutes of silence passed, "Do you think he'll be alright?" Chris asked quietly, only looking forward.

Dean glanced at her, "He'll be fine."

"And we're just going to leave and not know when the next time we'll see him?" She looked at him helplessly.

Dean breathed out frustrated, "No, we're not." Then he made a highly illegal u-turn back to the apartments.

They made it back to the apartments in half the time it took to get away. "Dean!" Chris grabbed the door handle. Three floors up, dark smoke of a house fire wavered out a half opened window.

"That Sammy's apartment!" Dean and Chris skipped multiple steps racing up the stairs past people racing down.

Chris rammed her shoulder into the apartment door, not caring about the pain as it easily opened. It had t been locked. Black smoke was steadily building on the ceiling of the apartment.

"Jess! No!" Sam was screaming from the bedroom. Dean pulled ahead, kicking down the bedroom door with enough force it almost fell off the hinges.

"Sam!" Dean screamed. Sam was on the bed screaming his head off, his arms raised above his head in a defensive position.

"Christ," Chris gaped at Jessica pinned to the ceiling by her stomach and burning alive. Ignoring his screams, Dean yanked Sam off the bed and shoved him at me. Only by grabbing an arm and dragging him did the two managed to get him out before the apartment blew.

Several minutes later, multiple fire trucks were pulling up and rushing towards the building. Chris wrapped her arms around her stomach with her hair shielding her face as she stood beside the car. Sam was halfway hidden from others by the open trunk, loading a shotgun from the hidden arsenal.

Dean stepped up beside her, looking at Sam whose face was full of anger and grief. It was a heartbreaking sight. Sam took a deep breath and then tossed the shotgun into the trunk.

"We got work to do." Sam said, slamming the trunk closed.

Half a week later and six hundred miles away, two tents were set up in the deep Blackwater Ridge Lost Creek, Colorado woods. In one of the tents, two men in their late twenties were battling each other on their handheld game systems.

"Dude, your cheating!" The black man named Brad complained loudly.

The white man known as Gary didn't even look up from where he was playing his game. "No, you just suck." They were so into their game, they didn't even notice a slight growl like no animal or man coming from outside.

In the second tent was another white man in his late twenties with black hair. He was smiling into his video phone. "Hey Haley, day six, were still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe so don't worry, okay?" Talk to you tomorrow." Tommy sent the message to his younger sister back home.

In the first tent, Brad closed his game and started standing up. It took two seconds for Gary to realize he was leaving. "Hey, where ya goin'? My moment of victory!"

"Nature calls." And then Brad zipped up the tent behind him. As he was...busy...beside a tree, Brad cautiously looked behind him as he heard a stick crack. Believing it was nothing more than a raccoon or such passing through, he returned to what he was doing.

That was when a deep growl like nothing he'd ever heard before sounded above him. Then the most unimaginable pain he'd ever experience caused him to scream in agony as he was eaten alive.

In their separate tents, Tom and Gary looked up from want they were doing at the scream that spoke of agonizing pain and helplessness. In the first tent, "Brad?" Gary called out cautiously.

In the second tent, Tom sat up. Hearing nothing, he called out, "Gary, what's going on?"

But Gary didn't answer. He was sneaking his head out to see where Brad had gone or better yet, what had happen to cause such a scream. But there was nothing more than the inky blackness that came with camping in the deep woods away from all civilization...where nobody could hear your screams. But apparently it wasn't nothing as he supposed, a deep growl coming from above him. Gary tensed, feeling that fight or flight reflex we all seem to have, slowly looked up. His screams also pierced the night as he was forcibly dragged from his tent.

Realizing something horrible was out there, Tommy quickly turned off his lantern. His hope was that whatever was out there, wouldn't realize he was still in there. Tom's breath picked up, starting to sweat in fear and panic. Something was out there clearly circling his tent at unknown speeds. Then absolute silence.

It was when Tom finally started to breath again, something with extra sharp claws slashed open the back of his tent. Only this time, nobody would be able to hear his screams of panic.

Currently a hundred miles and a few days later, a shiny 1967 Chevy Impala could be seen driving through the streets. Driving was the eldest brother Dean. Sam was sleeping in the passenger seat. Chris was laid back reading a book she swiped from the Stanford library to keep her occupied in the back seat.

It was morning and they'd already been back on the road for a couple of hours. Chris looked up startled when Sam jerked awake. 'Poor Sammy', she thought. He hadn't been getting much sleep ever since the night his girlfriend died. He barely got a few hours in rather they were on the road or in a motel.

Sammy blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Chris ignoring Dean's loud music leaned forward. "You alright?" Her chin near his shoulder looking up at him.

Sam swallowed, looking disoriented as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Another nightmare?" Dean easily guessed. He'd been having nightmares every time he tried to sleep. "You wanna drive a while." Chris looked at Dean in disbelief while Sam looked on in grinning shock. He was offering someone to drive his baby?

Sam laughed, "You know, your whole like, you have never asked me that."

"You to?" Chris exclaimed. "I asked if I could drive once and he nearly crashed the car!" Sam laughed again as Dean scowled.

"Just thought you might want to, never mind."

Sam shook his head calmly down, "Look man, you're worried about me. I get it and thank you. But I'm perfectly okay."

Chris sighed, "If you say so." She muttered, leaning back again in her seat.

Sam grabbed the map from the glove box. "So where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean announced. Sam folded up the map while Chris closed her book. She tossed it aside to get rid of later.

"You know what?" Sam said. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sammy." Chris sighed. He'd been saying that every few hours since they left.

"Sam, we dug around her for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-" Dean stopped.

"We gotta find dad first." Sam finished.

"Which is why we're going to Blackwater Ridge." Chris stated, spending this time to sharpen her knife.

"This thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence." Dean said firmly. "Dad will have the answers. He'll know what to do." Dean was apparently dad's little soldier.

"It's weird though." Sam looked in confusion at the map. "This Blackwater Ridge."

Dean glanced over, "What about it?" Chris glanced up.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

"Maybe there's a case." Chris suggested. "Or he's meeting us there."

"Maybe." Sam said quietly as they passed a sign that said welcome to Lost Creek Colorado national forest. Like all small towns, it wasn't to hard to find places. Especially since it was surrounded by woods so to the ranger station they went.

Chris was flipping through a pamphlet she snagged from the front desk. Sam was looking at the 3D map. "So blackwater ridge is pretty remote." Dean was busy looking at a picture on the wall.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Chris glanced up before turning back to the history of the area.

"Dude," Dean interrupted. "Check out the size of this freaking bear." Chris tossed the pamphlet down and came over, that looked so much more interesting.

"And a dozen or more Grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that for sure." Sam said. Chris gave a low whistle, staring at the picture of a bear that had to be six hundred pounds at least.

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" Chris wasn't the only one that whirled around in surprise. She resisted grabbing the knife from her knee high combat boots.

There was a few seconds of silence before Sam came up with their lie, "Oh, no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper."

Dean faked a grin raising a fist, "Recycle, man."

Chris smiled innocently, "We just really want to do good, this paper is like over half our grade."

"Bull." The ranger said. Chris glanced to her brothers, eyes widening a bit. It wasn't often that a lie she went along with got called out, even less within a few seconds. "Your friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Another few seconds of silence passed, "Yes." Dean agreed, going along with it. Alright, story changed from students to friends with whoever Haley is, Chris thought. Dean continued, "We are, Ranger," he stopped to check the name tag. "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her." The ranger said. "Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from blackwater until the twenty fourth so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it."

"Of course not." Chris agreed as Dean nodded.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine." Ranger said.

"We will." Dean agreed. He couldn't help himself and smirked. "Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That's putting it mildly." The ranger said. Chris smirked, that sounded like her kind of girl.

"Actually," Dean started. "You know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brothers return date." The ranger eyed their group of three suspiciously, knowing the permit had personal information on it. Dean raised his eyebrow charmingly. Chris grinned imp like, hands innocently clasped together to the center of her chest. Sam twitched his lip in a grin fashion.

Outside, Dean laughed loudly as they walked to the impala holding the permit tightly in his fist. "You planning on doing something with that permit other then congratulating yourself on getting it?" Chris asked as they reached the car.

"Other than cruising for a hook up or something?" Sam scowled.

"What do you mean?" Dean seemed confused. Chris get the cold metal of the handle as she pulled her door open.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why are we even talking to this girl."

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

There was only a slight hesitation, "What?" Sam demanded as his two elder siblings stared him down.

Cautiously, Chris asked, "Sam, are you alright?"

"I'm fine already!" Sam snapped. "Let's just go." He climbed in angrily slamming his door. Chris scowled before climbing the back seat. Dean sighed and started up the car.

"Here we go." Dean said in hour later leaving the photocopy shop. He passed out our new ranger id's, poor picture quality included with fake last names.

Making it to Haley's house was harder than you would think in a small town where we had the address but what could you do. Haley Collins ended up being a woman with thick red hair and brown eyes.

Dean was closest to the door and made the introductions, "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, and Christina." Chris forced an innocent smile while seething at the use of her full first name. "We're Rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask you a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley hesitated, as any single woman with two muscular men and an unknown woman between them would. "Let me see some ID." She finally decided on. Cautious and not to trusting of strangers, good, Chris thought. But not good if she didn't trust enough to give them the information they needed.

Dean as the closest, pulls out his fake ranger ID. Chris tensed, relieved when Haley didn't notice. Dean had introduced himself as Dean but his fake ID had Samuel Cole on it. "Come on in." Haley opened the door, stepping aside to let them in. It was a quaint little place. Chris let her eyes quickly scan the room, habit and barely a flicker of the eye to anyone watching, searching out all possible exits or weapons that could be used. "That yours?" Haley was looking out the door at the impala.

"Yeah," Dean grinned, always happy with anything to do with his baby.

"Nice car." Haley smirked, closing the door. And that was how Chris knew Dean bonded with their possible victim's sister. Haley led the three siblings into their kitchen where the youngest, Ben Collins-age sixteen, was eating.

Sam started with they're questions, "So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

Haley was keeping her hands busy, rearranging the kitchen stuff again. Chris was used to it, she could remember her old friend Brooke the first time they moved in together doing something similar. "He checks in every day by cell." Haley explained. "He emails, photos, stupid little videos. We haven't heard anything in over three days."

"Well you know he's deep in the woods. There's a high possibility of no cell reception." Chris said.

Haley shook her head, "He's got a satellite phone too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean suggested.

This was when Ben spoke for the first time in a snappish tone, "He wouldn't do that." Chris bristled at the time but said nothing, it was understandable with their brother missing.

Haley takes Ben's empty plate away as he looks down. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

Chris' lips twitched in a somewhat grin, "I think I know how you feel." After all, the Collin family was like a mirror image of the Winchester's. Both had in some way lost both parents with three siblings looking out for each other, two boys and a girl. The difference was their lifestyles. The Collins were normal while the Winchester's were freaks.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you." Sam asked. Maybe Tommy had caught something that others wouldn't first notice. Haley nodded and opened the laptop sitting on the table. "That's Tommy." She clicked through the pictures before starting the video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe so don't worry. Talk to you tomorrow." Chris narrowed her eyes. There had been something there. She didn't know what but it had barely been a flicker her eyes just managed to catch between blinks.

"Well we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean said. Dad might be out there after all.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." Haley said. The Winchester's shared a look.

"Haley, are you sure, I heard it's dangerous out there." Chris said cautiously.

"Looks." Haley said firmly. "I can't sit around here. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." She said it so firmly that Chris couldn't argue with it. She understood it would be pointless and she would just do it anyway.

Dean repeated Chris' words. "I think I know how you feel." He would be doing the same if he lost a sibling out in those woods.

Sam was still mulling over the emails, "Hey, do you mind forwarding those to me."

At a local bar, Chris sipped her beer. She was never an avid drinker but made it sort of tradition. She would drink one during the research of a hunt. One beer wouldn't get her tipsy enough to mess up and get her information wrong.

Sam was much faster at researching them Chris. When she had finished her shower before coming to the bar, he already had everything while Chris may had needed another hour to do so. Sam explained what he found while the three siblings sat at a small round table against the wall. "So Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers mostly. But still, this past April, two homers were missing out there. They were never found." Sam flipped open John's journal. Chris stared at it. Sure, she had a jointly, but this was different. This one belonged to the dad she gave up on meeting by the time she was seventeen.

"Any before that?" Dean asked, snapping Chris front her thought.

"Yeah," Sam pulled out newspaper clippings, setting them in the center of the table as he talked. "In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

Chris snorted, "Someone out of all these people had to have survived it it was just a grizzly compared to something else."

"Someone did." Sam said. Chris choked on her beer. "But I'll get to him later. The point is it happens like clockwork, every twenty three years. Check this out, I got it from that guy Tommy's videos." He pulled it up on his laptop, replaying the video.

"I know I saw something that time." Chris hissed, having been paying more attention to what was going on behind Tommy.

Sam replayed it in frames to show it clearly. "That's three frames. That a fraction of a second. Whatever this thing is, it can move." A shadow just outside the tent was seen running part in the video.

Dean hit Sam's shoulder, "Told you there was something going on around here." Chris smirked into her beer at her brothers.

"Now back to what I said before." Sam turned the conversation. "In fifty nine, one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

The kid was now in his early sixties with a cigarette hanging from his lip. "Look ranger, I don't know why you're asking me this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" Sam interrupted. "That's what attacked them?" Shaw seems to hesitate slowly nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked but Shaw looked away. "Or the people that went missing this year?"

Chris eased herself into the foot rest in front of Shaw's chair. She looked him dead in the eye and said, "If you could help us, there's a chance we could stop what is happening, and stop people from being hurt like you were."

Shaw looked down in his lap doubtful, "I don't see what difference it would make. Nobody would believe me, you wouldn't either."

Sam put a hand on his sister's shoulder and leaned over a bit. "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?"

Shaw hesitated before saying with wide eyes in remembrance, a frightened whisper of a voice, "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It his to well. I heard it though. A road like...no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night? Got inside your tent?" Sam guessed at his nod to the first question.

"It got inside our cabin." Shaw corrected fearfully. "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break a door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that. I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming." Unlocked it? Then it couldn't be something that can go straight through you like a ghost. Why bother opening the door when you can go straight through the wall.

"It killed them." Sam said, no tact or caution as if it may possible be a touchy subject.

"Dragged them off into the night. While if left me alive-" Shaw stopped to shake his head. "Been asking myself that ever this. Did leave me this though." Shaw unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down his shoulder to reveal three long and very thick, healed over time, scars...claws bigger than any bear could have. "There's something even in this woods. It was some sort of a demon."

Later that night; Dean, Sam, and Chris were walking back out after getting their motel room for the night, complete with two twin beds and a cot. "Well it's probably not a ghost or even a demon." Chris commented.

"Right, they would just go through the wall." Dean nodded.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam said. Chris snorted with laughter. Just something about the word 'corporeal' it always sounded funny to her.

Dean seemed to share her sentiments, "Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." He joked.

"Shut up." Sam said with no real bite. "So. What do you think?"

"Well we know it has huge claws, and it moves faster than the eye can see apparently." Chris said, mind pulling up all creatures she knew as a possibility.

"Could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog." Those two had been the top of her mental list. "Whatever we're taking about, we're talking about a creature and its corporeal." He said in a mocking undertone. "Which means we can kill it."

In the cover of the darkness out in the parking lot, Dean popped open their arsenal with a shotgun. He started piling guns into one of the empty duffle bag they kept for things like this.

Whispering as if someone was listening in, "We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Yeah, like they could stop her with her brother missing.

"What are we gonna tell her?" Dean scoffed."That she can go into the woods because of a big scary monster."

"Yeah." Sam said firmly. Chris shook her head, no way was someone going to sit around and wonder if they're family was alive.

Dean looked up, "Her brother's missing Sam. She's not gonna just sit this one out. Now we go with her, protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean pulled the now filled duffle out of the trunk.

"Finding dad's not enough, now we've gotta babysit too." Sam scowled, nearly clipping Chris when he slammed the trunk shut.

"It's kinda in the job description in these situations." Chris sighed, rubbing at the crease forming between her eyebrows.

"Let just go." Dean huffed, throwing the duffle at Sam and storming off to the motel.

The next morning was uneventful and much quieter than normal. Everybody seemed sullen until Dean parked the car on the trail leading into the woods. Haley was arguing with a man while Ben stood to the side, heavy packs on their backs and the man holding a shotgun over his shoulder. Compared to the single duffle bag they had, Chris had a feeling they would seem sorely underpacked. Oh well.

Haley smiled shaking her head as she saw Sam, Dean, and Chris climbing out. Sam grabbed their bag. Chris subtly rolled her ankle to feel the cold metal of the knife in her boot.

"You guys got room for two more?" Dean asked coming up to the group of hikers.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley said surprised, as if they were telling the truth yesterday.

"Who are these guys?" Roy scoffed, glaring hard as the three strangers. Chris had a deep feeling in the pit of her gut that she really wouldn't like this guy.


	3. Wendigo

Wendigo:

"Who are these guys anyway?" Roy scowled at Sam, Dean, and Chris as the three 'Rangers' walked on over with nothing more than a duffle bag. Chris scowled back, itching to grab her knife and show him just what she could do with it.

"Apparently this is all the search and rescue could pull up for us." Haley explained, hands on her hips.

"You're Rangers?" Roy scoffed, looking them up and down. Even Chris had to admit they looked nothing like Rangers in their boots, jeans, and leather jackets.

"Course we are." Chris said, wishing she hasn't put her pistol in the duffle. It felt odd without the heavy weight against her spine under her shirt. And her pants felt a little looser without it being tight over the gun.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley said skeptical.

Dean looked down at himself as if realizing why they were being doubted but when had he care? "Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

Chris looked at Sam curiously, "Does he even own a pair of shorts." All she'd ever seen was him in jeans or boxers when he was sleeping.

Sam looked like he was seriously thinking for a moment. "You know, I don't think he does."

Roy glared at Dean, "What, do you think this is funny? There is dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother may be hurt." Chris almost wanted to laugh, he wanted to give them a lecture about how dangerous the world is? They could tell him things that would make his worst nightmares seem like cute little puppies.

Dean looked at him innocently. "Oh, I know how dangerous it is. We just want to help her find her brother."

As they started into the woods, their group had no idea only a few miles away, a camper and Tommy's friend was currently screaming as he was eating alive. Tommy, still alive and hanging tied from the ceiling, turned his back to the scene trying not to cry or scream to attract the beast's attention.

Heading into the woods, Dean ever the talking started up a conversation with their resident guide. "So Roy, you do a little hunting?" Chris was behind him scowling and having to grab onto Sam's constantly since she kept tripping over stray roots everyone else seemed to miss.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy said, holding his shotgun tightly and staring into the tree branches as they walked. Chris scowled since nobody else was even stumbling.

"What kind of furry creatures do you hunt?"

"I really hate the forest." Chris sighed, having a death grip on Sam's sleeve now with her first.

"Ah, it isn't so bad." Sam muttered. At least he wasn't pulling away from her.

"Say that when you trip ever few steps." Chris glared, pulling a stray leaf from her nest of blonde waves.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Roy answered, looking as if he expected a bear they couldn't hear coming at them.

Dean couldn't help but antagonize the guide. "Tell me, uh, Bambi or yogi ever hunt you back." Roy suddenly grabbed the back of Dean's jacket. Sam stopped and Chris was all to aware of the hunting knife in her boot. "Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked with barely a hint of warning in his voice. Roy bent down and picked up a long stick which he stabbed into the ground. Where Dean had been about to step moments before was a bear trap that clamped close over the stick instead of Dean's ankle. Chris swallowed hard feeing sick, thinking about that cold metal slicing deep into her unprotected foot.

"You should watch where you're stepping, Ranger." Roy clearly no longer believed their lie, or just thought they were idiots. He dropped the stick and continued on ahead as if nothing had happened.

"It's a bear trap." Dean chuckled as if he hadn't nearly had his foot caught in an iron death trap. The hike went on but Haley soon made her suspicions known by her shouting at Dean.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffle bag. You're not rangers." She grabbed onto him to stop. "So who the hell are you?" Sam and Chris stopped, eyes focused on what Dean wanted. Dean nodded at them and his little siblings passed by cautiously.

"Sam and I are brothers. Chris is our sister and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know." That was all Chris heard before they were too far from the quiet conversation.

Not soon after Dean caught up, now eating out of a large bag of peanut m and m's. "Can I have some?" Chris asked hopeful, they were her favorite snack.

Dean snorted, "Sure, sweetheart." He said sarcastic and clearly keeping the candy away from her.

"Nice try, Dean doesn't let anyone have his candy." Sam commented, remembering all the times they had to get more before Dean found out when they were little and he would eat them. So Chris puckered her lips and made her eyes wide and watery looking up at him. She did that for a solid five minutes without problem, making the eldest of the trio extremely uncomfortable.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Here." He groaned, handing over the rest of his bag. Sam looked in disbelief. Chris let out a squeal she would forever deny as she took

It.

The only sound for several minutes was Dean pretending not to whimper and the crunch as Chris bit into the peanuts covered in chocolate. The group finally stopped in a large clearing. Sam stepped forward now that Chris was in no immediate danger of falling over. "What coordinates are we at?" He asked quietly.

Roy pulled out a fancy new looking GPS system. "Thirty five and minus one eleven." Chris handed Dean the rest of the candy in her distraction. It was the same coordinates that dad had left behind.

"You hear that?" Dean whispered to his siblings as if not to alert the others.

"Yeah, not even crickets." Sam whispered back.

"That can't be good." Chris muttered, glancing into the trees cautiously.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy decided.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam warned, still looking into the woods.

"That's sweet." Roy said like it was ridiculous. "Don't worry about me." He pushed further ahead heading into the woods.

"Who wants to bet he'd be the first to die?" Chris muttered.

"Nobody's going to die." Sam said firmly.

"Let's go! Remember everybody, stick together." Dean said firmly and they started trailing after Roy. They walked for several minutes before Roy called for them. Haley took off running towards his voice but was quickly followed closely by all the others. Chris paled just a little while Haley's face etched into horror. The tents were in shreds with blood splatters and supplies scattered around the field.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said. Well let's hope so, Chris thought.

"Tommy!" Haley called. She dropped her bag as if expecting Tommy to come walking from the woods with a wide grin. She screamed again and Chris winched, thinking what if someone had actually heard her. Sam quickly drop their bag and shushed her, staring into the woods cautiously.

"Why?" Haley asked seriously confused.

"Think about. What if whatever did this is still out there." Chris said quietly, nudging over a small cooler.

"Sam! Chris!" Dean called from the tree line of the clearing, kneeling down in the dirt. The two quickly joined him, seeing drag marks in the dirt. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite but here, the tracks just vanish." Dean said as they straightened up.

Chris shook her head, "I don't think that's a skinwalker or a black dog." The Winchester siblings waked back to the group where Haley was crying, holding a broken cell phone in hand. Chris looked away, it was always a sad thing to see the family of the victim. There was suddenly a scream, a cry for help in the distance. The next few seconds consisted of Chris being surprised when she didn't trip. They're group ran as quick as they could towards the screams.

They only stopped when the sounds for help stopped. "It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked in a panic. They listened in complete silence...but it was to quiet.

Quietly, Sam swallowed hard and said, "Everybody back to camp." When they got there, it was clear that the bags they've left behind were missing.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed.

"Definitely not good." Chris said trying not to panic. Dean and Sam had they're guns and she had a silver knife in her boot but that was it. All their other weapons...gone.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy said.

"I think that'll be the least of our problems." Chris said, glaring into the tree line. Her nerves were electrifying, searching our every sound or shadow she saw even though nothing was really there...at the moment.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley complained loudly.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said. Chris was frustrated with what this creature can be.

"You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Roy said, glaring into the woods.

Sam walking behind Chris, "I need to speak to you and Dean. In private." Sam said quietly, taking her elbow and leading her to Dean and then just inside the tree line.

"What is this about, Sammy." Chris asked, glancing back at the Collins nearby.

"I need to see Dad's journal." Sam said. Dean pulled it from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and handed it over. Sam picked through several pages before finally stopping on one and showing them the book.

"Wendigo." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on." Dean laughed. "Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Not entirely true." Chris but in. "I once met a hunter who ran into one that made camp in the San Francisco park woods."

The boys looked at her in disbelief, "Seriously? A park in the middle of a city?"

Chris shrugged, "It was a big park."

"Well this is the only thing that makes sense. The claws, the way it mimics a human voice." Sam said.

Dean scowled realizing he couldn't go against the obvious truth. "Great." He twirled his pistol around. "Well this is useless."

Sam's jaw tightened, "We gotta get these people to safety." He turned to the group of people milling around in front of them. "Alright, listen up. It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated." Chris couldn't argue with him there although they obviously could.

Roy said, "Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Chris snorted, he would be dead before his finger hit the trigger button of his fancy gun.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

But Roy clearly wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He got up close and personal to Sam who didn't back down. "One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Oh, and you think we should listen to you." Chris scoffed, ready to throw something at him. "You'll just get us all killed."

"Relax." Dean tried to calm us all down, playing mediator.

Sam kept on, "We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? In trying to protect you."

Roy scoffed like it was ridiculous. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Excuse you!" Chris shouted. One thing she hated most was people talking about her birth family. Dean had to grab her round her waist before she socked the guy.

Sam said firmly with a tightened jaw and hard eyes, "Its a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Roy laughed once again. "You know you're crazy, right?"

"You're lucky I don't show you crazy." Chris huffed, knowing he'd never survive a day living their life.

"Stop it!" Haley finally screamed, glaring at everyone as they sunk into silence. "Look, Tommy might still be alive and I'm not leaving here without him." There was a long moment of silence.

Dean finally said, "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." He looked at everyone in the group.

Haley was the only one brave enough to ask, "How?" The three Winchester siblings looked at one another and unknowingly decided the same thing. This was going to be a long night.

Chris swallowed, fist clenching and unclenching in a nervous twitch, "We're going to need protection symbols."

Night had fallen and Chris was holding the flashlight over her shoulder while Dean drew an Anasazi symbol in the dirt with a stick. A campfire Sam and the Collins sat by burned.

Haley glanced over curiously, "One more time, that's...?"

"They're for protection." Chris said, watching the symbols being etched into the dirt. The symbols that would disappear next time it rained or a while animal ran through.

"They're called Anasazi symbols. The wendigo can't cross over them." Roy was sitting on his ass laughing, his gun over his shoulder. "Nobody likes a skeptic. Roy." Dean called. Chris flicked the flashlight off when they joined Sam who had walked a little away from the campsite. "You wanna tell us what's going on in the freaky head of yours."

Sam shook his head, "No..."

"What is wrong with you?" Chris asked firmly, eyes like a puppy dog. "Remember, we can help if you let us in." Dean raised an eyebrow, 'Damn,' it looked like Chris had the puppy dog look Sam usually had going on.

Sam hesitated for only a moment under the look of his sister before he broke under the pressure. "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Well to be honest," Chris looked away, "I wouldn't know since I've never actually remember meeting the man." She had been too little to remember him.

"I don't even think Dad has ever been to Lost Creek." Dean said.

Sam tried to talk his family into doing it, "Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find dad."

"And just leave this creature to kill more people now and again twenty three years later?" Chris asked, shaking her head. She couldn't just leave knowing if she did, more innocent people would die.

Sam shook his head helplessly, "It's only one monster out of hundreds in the world. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why." Dean cut in, pulling the journal from his jacket. "Think book is dad's single most valuable possession- everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to the three of us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shook his head, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just...call us? Why doesn't he just tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

Chris shook her head, "Some answers we just don't have."

"Well you know, the way I see it, dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it." Dean said.

Sam protested, "Dean, no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Well there's no reason we can't take out all we can while looking for them." Chris pulled a iron pocket knife from her bra and started flipping it in her hand. She looked up when the boys stated at her. "What? Some girls keep money in there, I keep a knife."

"...Anyway." Dean said slowly. "This search could take a while. And all that anger Sammy, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man?"

Sam shook his head again, "How do you do it? Chris? Dad?" Chris honestly didn't know how she does it. She just wakes up in the morning and takes whatever life throws at her fighting.

"Well for one, them." Dean glanced over his shoulder at the Collin family surrounding the campfire. "I mean, I figure our family is so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable. I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Sam smiled, Chris cocked her lips into a side smirk. But everybody went silence as a stick just past the tree line snapped sharply.

"Help me, please!" Someone, a man shouted from the forest. It was probably a trick. A wendigo could mimic a human voice. While the victims would go look for someone in need...they'd actually unknowingly be along right into a trap. The Winchester's stood with he Collins. Dean prepared to use his gun although it wouldn't so much against a creature like a Wendigo. "Help!" The wendigo cried again, trying to use human sympathy and confusion to draw them from the symbols which was their only protection. Sam shined the flashlight into the woods, waiting and expecting something not entirely human to walk out. Chris carefully slid the blade of her pocket knife from the handle, it glittered from the nearby light of the campfire.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put!" Dean warned. If all went well and they listened, nobody would have to die tonight.

"Inside the magic circle." Roy said with slight laughter in his voice. The wendigo kept crying for help but nobody moved, to scared to take a step in what could be their death. "Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy went pale. He refused to believe the Winchester's were right about this being a mystical creature that shouldn't exist. Haley tried to comfort her little brother best she could despite both were terrified. Chris slowly pulled out the hunting knife from her boot. It was much bigger then the measly pocket knife that worked best on perverts and ghosts. Something with the speed that seemed faster then sound rushed passed, hidden by the tree line. Chris was starting to feet sweat with nerves on the back of her neck. Haley shrieked in fear, tightening her grip on her brother who held just as strong. Chris adjusted her grip on the hunting knife.

"It's here." Sam warned, tightening his firm grip on the pistol that would do nothing but piss off the wendigo. Roy didn't seem to realize his shotgun wouldn't work and shot in the woods. There was a roar of anger somewhere.

"I hit it!" Roy shouted with excitement. Roy rushed after it believing he had killed it.

"Roy, you idiot!" Chris screamed, rushing after him in the trees. She might still think he would be the first to die but that didn't mean she couldn't try to prevent it. She could hear Dean and Sam following her, trailing just behind but catching up only due to their slightly longer limbs. Roy was screaming something but the adrenaline pumping through her veins made it difficult for her ears to understand. But she did understand when everything went silence.

The Winchester family stopped in a small clearing. As Sam shined his flashlight around, it was clear to see that Roy was gone.

Nobody was able to get any real sleep that night. They sat around the campfire at a safe distance, flinching at every sound. It was only when daybreak came and the rest of them were still alive did they relax. And only just. Chris sat herself down beside Sam who was leaning against a nearby tree. The group didn't know what their next step should be exactly. "Whatcha doin?" Chris asked like a small child.

"Just...looking at this." Sam flipped through a few pages of dad's journal. "Here," it was the page dad had made on wendigo's.

Chris shook her head confused, her hair fell around her shoulders, "Dude, I already know about wendigo's."

"Yeah I know." Sam said quickly. "But I'm not sure if you know everything. I just want to make sure you know fully about a wendigo before we go up against one."

Chris couldn't help but smile, "Are we sure I'm older because I feel some big brother vibes going on." She nudged him, glancing down to read the wendigo page.

Sam chuckled, "Well I am bigger than you." Chris huffed, making her cheeks stick out some. Sam stood, getting everyone's attention easily enough. "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one-want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

Dean smirked, "Well hell, you know I'm in."

"I hope you two don't think you're leaving me before." Chris said proudly, climbing to her feet and flipping her hair over her shoulder:

"Let me see the wendigo page." Sam said and Chris handed over the book. He started explaining to the Collins exactly what they were dealing with. "Wendigo is a cree Indian word. It means evil that devours."

Dean took off here, "They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian or other time a frontiersman or a minor or hunter."

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked, needing to know what exactly had taken her brother away from them.

"It's not pretty, but it's always the same reason." Chris said. "It happens in winter and a guy will find him starving with no supplies or any help. To survive, he'll become a cannibal to survive, eating people from his camp."

"Like the Donner party." Ben said, looking sick.

"Exactly like the Donner party." Chris stated.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam explained.

"If you eat enough of it over the years, you become this less that human thing." Dean said.

"You're never fully satisfied, it's always hungry." Chris said.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked, full on panic starting to set in.

The Winchester's looked at the other. "You're not gonna like it." Dean warned.

But her brother had been forced to live it. She couldn't just not hear what happened. "Tell me." She said firmly without hesitation.

So Dean told her. "More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time but when it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him someone dark, hidden, and safe."

"Our job now is to track that down." Chris clarified.

"And how do we stop it?" Haley asked the difficult question.

"Well the weapons we brought compared to the weapons we still have are completely useless since we didn't know this was a wendigo we were dealing with." Chris said, shifting awkwardly on her feet.

"Basically, we've gotta torch the sucker." Dean announced, holding up a beer bottle, lighter fluid, and a white cloth that he'd found while scavenging throughout the destroyed campsite.

The morning was spent looking for breakfast. It turned out being bags of chips, candy bars, and a few beers stored away and mainly untouched. Afterwards, they started on their hike to find Tommy Collins. Chris looked worriedly at the trees the wendigo had marked with its claws and blood she doubted was its own. She'd met a hunter or two that fought with a wendigo and she'd studied before on it incase she ever met one. But this would be the first time she actually had.

"Come on." Chris didn't question why as her little brother led her to the front of the group where Dean was leading them. "These claws marks...they're almost to easy to follow." Sam said. Which was true, they were out in plain view for anyone passing by to see. There was a growing nearby and everyone froze. Chris nearly had a panic attack when Haley behind her suddenly screamed, falling to the side. Roy's corpse had been hung in the tree and now fell heavily where her body had been seconds before.

Chris checked Roy for a pulse but there was none. "He's dead."

"Death by broken neck." Dean realized, seeing the out of bent and how misshapen Roy's neck seemed to be. Sam pulled Haley from the ground where she has fallen. Chris felt herself freeze up when a growl came far to close for comfort. "Run." Dean said and the group sprinted away as fast as they could. Looking behind him suddenly caused Ben to trip which in turn, made Chris trip since she was right in front of him and he body slammed into her legs. Sam stopped to pull them up but as he did so, they all froze at hearing a girl's scream.

"Haley?" Ben paled. The threesome only stopped running when Sam found the broken bottle Dean had been going to use to set this son of a bitch on fire.

Chris felt her hands shake a little in fear. She couldn't lose her big brother, not so soon after finding him. They were just starting to become a family again. "Dean!" Sam and Chris screamed as loud as they could, not caring at the moment that the wendigo could come back at any second to finish off the rest of them.

It took several minutes to calm down and this what their next plan of action would be. "If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Was Ben's question. As in. Would Haley become the next meal.

"Honestly?" Sam asked, trying to figure out where exactly Dean and Haley could be. "I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."

"I'd be pissed off to if someone shot at me." Chris said, pacing from one side of the clearing to the next in a fast pace. Ben wondered near the tree line for several moments before plucking something from the ground. "They went this way!" Ben called, holding up what he found. Between his fingers was a dirt covered m and m from the bag Dean had in his leather jacket pocket. And a few feet away was another one waiting for someone, them, to stumble upon it.

Chris couldn't help but grin at the sight. "What'd you know, Dean's smarter then most people give him credit for."

Sam laughed, "It's better than breadcrumbs." The group of three followed the trail of snacks until it stopped at an old mine entrance that looked like no one had stepped foot in it for at least fifty years.

"How much you wanna bet they're in there." Chris smirked before the threesome climbed under the DO NOT ENTER-DANGER sign and continued on into the darkness.

Sam used the flashlight he had ahead of them. It wasn't much light but much better than just pure darkness. There was the growling of a wendigo to close for comfort. At the sound, Sam turned off the light while Chris pushed Ben up against the wall. The wendigo appeared from a tunnel just down the hall. Sam pressed up against them, trying to keep out of sight. Chris quickly covered Ben's mouth before he could scream and alert it to their presence. Luckily, the wendigo went down another side tunnel and didn't realize they were there.

Chris loosened her grip on Ben making sure he wouldn't scream. "Alright, let's go." She was getting anxious about finding Dean and Haley alive. But it didn't matter that try tried to stay quiet. Only taking a few steps with all their combined weight was to much for the floorboards beneath them. Chris felt the air leave her before the three slammed into the hard floor beneath them as the floor collapsed and they fell through. Chris bit her lip hard enough to bleed when she get a bone in her arm break from landing her whole body plus half of Sam's on a pile of skulls. Chris tried to sit up and gasped in pain, holding tightly into her arm.

"Are you okay?" Sam climbed off her worriedly. He gently prodded her arm and Chris hissed. "I think it's broken."

"Well don't touch it." Chris swallowed hard. "Shit, that means I'll have to see a doctor, won't I?"

"Um...guys." Ben said, looking at something behind them but the siblings didn't seem to hear.

"You'll probably need a cast." Sam noted. Chris groaned loudly. She really hated hospitals. Well she guessed it was better then being stuck someplace with her high claustrophobia, inclosed spaces and being locked inside was her worst fear.

"Guys!" Ben said louder, pointing behind them. Chris' eyes widened at seeing Dean and Haley hung from their wrists with rope from the ceiling. Chris felt her heart pounding as she started to panic, each sibling rushing to their respective older sibling. Dean's eyes fluttered open at their cries to wake up.

"Hey, you okay?"' Sam was the first to ask. Dean winched, trying to flex his arms but nodded dazed.

"Let's get him down." Chris said, passing over her hunting knife to Sam. He was tall enough to reach Dean without accidentally cutting off a finger or two like she probably would have done. Chris had to use al her weight and one arm not to collapse as Dean fell into her. Ben was handed the knife and he quickly cut at Haley's rope.

"What happened to your arm?" Dean grunted as she helped him down to rest.

"Don't worry about it right now." Chris said firmly. Her arm was the least of their problems at the moment.

"Where is he?" Dean grunted, massaging the blood circulation back into his bruised wrists.

"He's gone for now." Sam said, now holding onto the other side of Dean. Haley startled everyone wig her short cry out. Nearby and also hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, tied with a rope, she had found Tommy. Haley gently but shakily reached to touch Tommy's cheek. Chris hung her head feeling sorrowful, she always felt horrible knowing someone died on a case she was on. But that was before Tommy's head shot up, eyes wide in panic at the gentle touch of Haley's. Chris' head shot up while Haley jumped back and shrieked in surprise.

"Cut him down!" Haley begged, one hand firmly on Tommy's chest where his heart was beating rapidly, processing what was happening. Sam quickly did so, catching him so he wouldn't collapse with how weak he was. He had been strung up for days. "We're gonna get you home." Haley said comforting.

"We're gonna get everyone out." Chris thought, firm hand over her broken arm. She was trying not to move it to much till she got a cast or such on it.

"Check it out." Dean called, holding up flare guns he pulled from their bag. All their stolen bags were piled up against the wall where he found them.

Sam, Dean, and Chris shared an identical smirk. "Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam said, smirk turning into a grin. Dean laughed and twirled the guns around in his hands. "At least we have a chance." Chris said, full on smiling. Their group headed down the tunnel; the Winchester's were leading. Dean and Sam slightly in front of Chris due to her arm, each one holding a flare gun. Haley and Ben were limping behind her helping the weakened Tommy between them. The group of now six froze as they heard the growling of the wendigo. "Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean commented tightly. "We'll never outrun it." Haley warned, remembering that fact. The Winchester's looked at each other with resignation.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Dean asked. Chris swallowed hard, feeling her arm throb in pain. She knew exactly what Dean was planning to do and she didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam answered.

Although only knowing her brothers for a few weeks, Chris knew they were as stubborn as she was. Which meant no arguing would change their mind. "Just so you know, if you die, I'm bringing you back so I can kill you myself." Was all Chris said.

Dean smirked before addressing the Collins. "Alright, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Chris. They'll get you all out of here."

Haley didn't seem to get it like a Winchester would as she readjusted her grip on Tommy's arm over her shoulder, "What are you gonna do?"

Dean's sole answer was the wink of an eye. Then he was running down the hall of the tunnel. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on baby, I taste good!" He disappeared around the corner, antagonizing the monster the way only a Winchester could. Several seconds seemed to pass before the now group of five continuing forward towards he exit. There was more growling as it came back to their group. Chris was forced by Sam to go with the Collins due to her arm. They only made it around the corner before Sam came back with an empty flare gun shouting to go.

"Get behind me!" Sam warned when they were trapped. "Sam, here!" Chris shoved her flare gun into his hands. He quickly moved it in front of him as the wendigo roared. His finger flickered over the trigger. Sam didn't get the chance to hit the trigger before it went up in flames. The wendigo roared in pain as it went to dust, revealing Dean standing behind him.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean grinned cockily. Chris couldn't help but laugh despite the pain in her arm.

It was dark at night and several hours later when they made it out of the woods. An ambulance was loading Tommy in the back. He has been severely dehydrated and half starved to death. That happens when you've been...stranded, in the woods after a bear attack that killed his friends for days later, or so they told he police. "You sure you don't want to come to the hospital?" The paramedic asked again.

"I think I'll be fine without it." Chris said. Her arm was sprained, borderline on breaking. She just had to wear the brace they fitted around her arm for the next few weeks till she could move it without pain. Sam was standing behind Ben talking to a police officer nearby. He was making sure Ben was telling their story straight, about a huge nine hundred bear that kept trying to attack them. Dean was near the car with Haley. He was, as always, cheapening a moment with a girl.

Chris hopped off the back of the ambulance as Haley and Ben wondered on over. They were planning on riding to the hospital with Tommy. They had a lot of catching up and healing to do in the next few days. "Thanks Chris," Haley said passing.

"Anytime." Chris said. She wondered over to the impala where her brothers sat on the hood before pushing herself between them. Dean, Christina, and Samuel Winchester, three siblings who just survived another supernatural hunt and saved their victims.

Dean finally huffed, "Man, I hate camping." As the doors to the ambulance closed.

"Me to." Sam said quietly, staring at the ambulances drove off with sirens blaring.

Chris sighed, "I hope it'll be a long time before another wendigo case pops up." As they stared into the darkness, now just the three of them sitting on the hood of their car.

"You know we're gonna find dad, right?" Dean asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Chris lied. She honestly didn't care if they ever found him. Why should she, he had a choice and gave her up years ago. The picture she had found of her in his motel seem to burn in her wallet against her side. But at least she could be on an endless road trip, killing monsters and taking names while saving others, with her brothers beside her every step of the way. Chris leaned back so she was lying down on the hood.

"In the meantime though, I'm driving." Sam smirked. Dean looked down at the keys in his hand before tossing them to Sam over Chris.

"No fair!" Chris whined, ignoring her brother's smirks as they climbed in the car. All three dammed their doors. Dean's music blared the whole time as they drove off onto the highway, leaving Blackwater Ridge behind. Chris leaned against her car door, arms wrapped around her middle, watching as the sun started to rise.

Miles away, there was another small town that was call Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. It was named after a large lake that seemed to dominate the town. On the shore of this Great Lake was a large two story green house with a red roof. In this house lived a family of three, an older man with his adult daughter and son that still lived with him. They were known by many as the Carlton family and although they didn't know it yet, this day was going to mark the worst for their small family of three. The eldest sibling, the brother named Will Carlton, was sitting I the counter. He was doing what normal people did in their mornings, sitting on the counter and eating cereal for breakfast. Will was about twenty three with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts. The man of he house, Bill Carlton, was sitting at the kitchen table and reading their local newspaper delivered that morning. He looked like a forty year older version of his son. The door suddenly swung open to reveal the third member of their family arriving from sleep that morning. This was the sole female of the family named Sophie Carlton. Sophie was a beautiful young woman around eighteen years old. She had kind brown eyes and shoulder length dirty blonde hair, while wearing a blue track suit. She bent over and kissed her father's cheek as she passed. "Morning daddy," Sophie said sweetly.

"Morning sweetheart." Bill smiled, as per their morning ritual. Sophie passed her brother on the counter to reach the refrigerator for her heathy breakfast.

Will looked up from his extremely surgery cereal with a smirk, "All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls."

Sophie being a girl and little sister couldn't couldn't let him get away with that comment so with a smirk of her own did she give her own. "Yeah? Well girls don't like guys who still live at home." Will rolled his eyes as he hid a smile, drinking the rest from his bowl.

Sophie opened the front door to leave. "Be careful." Bill called after his only daughter.

"I will." Sophie grinned before hurrying off to the lake for her morning training session. Once at the dock did Sophie strip to her bathing suit underneath her clothes. She stared out at the lake, taking in the sight of the water and trees on the other side. She didn't realize Will was watching her from the window of their house as she would dive in. Sophie swum for several minutes, continuing to go under for as long as she can. Sophie started to glance around worriedly, she felt like someone was watching her. It was an odd feeing because nobody was around from what she could see. Sophie tried to pay attention to her swimming but stopped as she get something brush against her ankle in the water. She glared into the water, trying to figure out what was touching her, probably just something some kid had let get washed up into the water from the shore. That's when something that felt like a child sized hand gripped her ankle in a death grip. She didn't even have time to scream before her lungs were filling with water.

Sophie Carlton was dragged beneath the surface of the water where she would never see the light of day again.

A few dozen towns over, a Chris was sitting in a small town diner finishing off her plate of apple pie. Dean had pushed his own pie aside and currently looking over the obituary reports. Chris hummed around her last mouthful of pie as Dean circled the picture of a teenager named Sophie Carlton. The siblings were interrupted as a waitress with her chest nearly popping out her shirt showed up grinning. "Can I get you anything else?" The name tag saying Wendy, asked with a seductive looking grin. Dean glanced up and then grinned when he saw the woman addressing them. Chris showed rolling her eyes, what a bimbo, she thought.

Luckily, Sam showed up after using the bathroom, sitting down at the counter on the other side of Dean. "Just the check please." Sam said, interrupting their eyeing each other fun.

"Okay." Wendy didn't look as please to leave as she did coming.

"Bout time, her perfume alone was about to kill me." Chris commented, pushing her empty plate away. It was far too strong and way to much, the desperate attempt of a girl trying to hard.

"You guys do know we are allow d to have fun in a while." Dean pointed at Wendy and her swaying hips. "That's fun."

"And if I want to find someone to have fun with?" Chris smirked, already knowing the response.

"Over my dead body." Dean's answer was quick and scowling. Sam had his bitch face scowl on at the thought as well. Chris his a grinning smirk behind her hand, it was kinda nice to have overprotective brothers.

Dean pushed at the newspaper he had been looking at. "Look at this. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water. Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"What do you mean a funeral?" Chris asked. What was the point without a body.

"It's weird, they buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever."

Sam was still in pain from the death of his girlfriend. "Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear. Other people just stop looking for them." Chris scowled, Sam had been more snappish and often irritated in the passed few weeks.

But Dean was never one to just let things go. "Something you want to say to me?"

So Sam did, "The trail for dad. It's getting colder everyday."

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean said.

"I don't know, anything." Sam said.

"I don't see how we can find him unless he contacts is first at this point." Chris sighed, leaning her chin in her palm.

Dean scowled in that way that he does. "I am so sick of this. I want to find dad as much as anyone. I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years while you've been off at college going to pep rallies and you've been hustling money."

Chris shrugged with no offense, "Had to pay the bills somehow."

"We will find dad but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there, okay?" Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why not? Not like I have anywhere to be." Chris said, sipping the rest of her coke hurriedly.

"How far?" Sam asked.

It was nearly a hundred miles before they passed the sign that said Welcome to Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Chris climbed out the back seat of the impala, seeing the green house with the red roof. She pushed her hair off her shoulder as she looked up at the house. Dean joined her and Sam on this side of the car.

The Winchester's looked at each other before making their way up the Carlton drive. As usual, Dean was the first one to the door. Chris stood slightly behind him, just able to see over his shoulder while Sam walked up behind her, easily towering them both. Dean knocked on the door and a young man opened the door.

"Will Carlton?" Dean guessed. They had done their research on the victim's family and unless Mr. Carlton had found he fountain of youth since his daughter's death, this has to be the son.

Will looked in confusion as the three people on his doorstep. "Yeah, that's right." He nodded.

Dean explained, "I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and our intern Cassandra." It was decided for Chris to be the intern since the brother's had always been a pair. Also with the fact federal agents usually came in a pair of two. Three would be to much and draw more suspicion against the local police. So two agents and their intern was more believable. "We're with the U.S. wildlife Service." He held up his fake ID with practiced ease.

After explaining, Will led Dean, Chris, and Sam to he back where the lake was. They stood on the shore while the father, Bill Carlton, sat on the dock. It looked like he hadn't moved in ages, just staring out at sea.

"She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down." Will explained.

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean made sure.

"Yeah." Will said without a doubt. "She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So you didn't hear her...scream, no splashing for help?" Chris asked.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will said firmly.

"But did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam asked.

Will thought for a moment. "No. Again, she was really far out."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"Maybe from something that looked odd and you thought wasn't right?" Chris tried.

"No, never. Why?" Will turned worried as he got the picture. "What do you think is out there?" He looked on at the lake worriedly.

Dean glanced away before looking back. "We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean was stopped from going t he car when Sam asked another question.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?"

Will looked at his father sitting all alone and staring on the dock before shaking his head. "Look, if you don't mind. I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." Chris nodded. She could understand that. She didn't want anyone questioning her when Brooke died. She was so distraught over it till she brought her killer to justice. Brooke may not have been her daughter but they practically grew up together, they were considered sisters at one point despite no blood actually flowing between them.

"We understand." Sam said quietly before the Winchester siblings walked back to their shiny '67 Chevy Impala.

Their next stop was the police station. "Thank you." Chris told the guy that worked behind the counter. He brought in a third chair for her from he lobby since the sheriff's office only had the standard two.

Jake Devins, the local sheriff in town said confused. "Now I'm sorry but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

Sam started them off. "You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."

Jake clearly didn't believe foreplay could have been involved. "Like what? There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person. Unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

Chris chewed on her bottom lip. "Well I'm pretty sure it's not Nessie." After all, her and Brooke went to Scotland on their high school senior trip. Let's just say they learned the legend of the Loch Ness monster wasn't exactly a legend...it was now.

"Will Carlton was traumatized and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still-" Jake paused. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure,/!; there was nothing down there." Well clearly something was connected to that lake.

"That's weird though. I mean, that's the third missing body this year." Dean commented casually.

Jake nodded looking sad. "I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"Of course, we understand." Chris said, pulling the sympathy card.

Jake continued, "Anyway, all these won't be a problem much longer." Chris' face scrunched together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Dean voiced their equal confusion.

Jake looked at them like it was obvious. "Well, the dam, of course."

Dean quickly agreed. "Of course, the dam! It uh, sprung a leak." But that just seemed to make Jake suspicious and Dean looking like an idiot.

"It's falling apart and he Feds won't give us the grant to drake it so they've opened the spillway." Jake corrected. "In another six months, there won't be much of lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as federal wildlife, you already know that."

"Exactly." Dean quickly agreed. Chris felt a great need to bury her face in her hands and groan at how stupid this mistake made them look. But she restrained herself.

There was a tap on the opened door. Turning revealed it to be a young woman in her mid twenties with long dark brown hair and a sheepish smile. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" Sam, Chris, and Dean stood as Jake did. "I can come back later."

"Gentlemen, miss, this is my daughter." Jake introduced.

Dean being the man he was, quickly piled on the charm. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean."

The woman smiled shaking his offered hand. "Andrea Barr, hi." It never fails. Wherever Dean goes, he is sure to find a pretty woman to start flirting with.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Officer Jake explained.

"Oh." Andrea said after several seconds. Chris couldn't help but notice that her smile had dimmed and no longer as wide as it had been. That was when a little boy about seven walked in so quietly, it was odd to see a small child that quiet. He looked no older then seven with brown hair. He clutched at the side of Andrea's skirt.

Dean's smile went from flirtatious to kind. "Oh, hey. What's your name." The boy didn't even look up before he walked out again. Andrea frowned worriedly and followed after her son. Chris watched on. It would usually be funny if watching a kid just walked away like that. But something about that kid sent her vibes of concern.

"His name is Lucas." Jake explained. Andrea and Lucas were just outside looking at one of Lucas' coloring books.

"Is he okay?" Sam frowned just as worried.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake said, leading them to the office door. "If there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

"We will." Chris said, fooling with he sleeve of her leather jacket.

"Actually." Dean interrupted. "Now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel."

Andrea cracked into a small smile despite the frowning sullen of her young son. "Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south."

Chris nodded and went to leave but Dean stopped her as he started talking again. "Two...would you mind showing us?" Chris shared a look with Sam. Was their anything Dean wouldn't do to see a pretty face.

Andrea laughed, "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

Dean must have realized that he sounded stupid. "Not if it's any trouble." Dean said quickly.

Andrea smirked. "I'm heading that way anyway." She looked at her father Jake. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She turned to Lucas who glanced up from his coloring book. "We'll go to park, okay sweetie?" Andrea kissed Lucas goodbye. Chris thought it made a cute picture. But hopefully Dean and Andrea wouldn't be flirting if Lucas' father was around.

"Thanks again." Sam said to Jake before their group of four left for the motel around the corner and two blocks away. Andrea led them towards the Mote. She occasionally would stop and wave at people they passed, not surprising since it was such a small town.

"So cute kid." Dean started a conversation. Chris bit her lip to try not to laugh. Their group may be nearing the two month mark of being together but even Chris knew she'd never seen Dean interact with a kid under seventeen. That happened to be Ben from the Wendigo case last week.

"Thanks." Andrea smiled as any mother would when their kid was complicated. They started across the streets.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean tried again. Chris couldn't help but think he was lying it on a thick.


	4. Dead in the Water

Do you want a now romance with Chris and oc. Or for it to be longer to get there and for it to be Chris and Castiel?

Dead in the Water:

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean grinned. Andrea was obviously ignoring him at this point. Chris bit her lip trying not to laugh. It wasn't often Dean got shot down. They only stopped when they reached a building called Lakefront Motel.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Andrea said.

"Thanks." Sam said and Chris nodded.

But then Andrea looked at Dean. "Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea threw again over her shoulder as she left. "Enjoy your stay!"

Chris started to grin. "You know, I think I actually like her."

"You would." Dean scoffed.

Sam shook his he's head with an identical grin. "Kids are the best? You don't even like kids."

"I love kids!" Dean protest r.

"Dean, I hate to tell you this but haven't even seen you with a kid in the last two months I've known you." Chris said. She was grinning widely now, looking years younger then she was.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam suggested.

Dean looked like he was having some serious thought. Chris crackled with laughter. "Don't strain yourself Dean-o." Following Sam who waved a dismissive hand to the motel.

Dean scratched his head helplessly. "I'm thinking!" Dean called after them before flowing.

A few minutes later found Chris carefully cleaning her gun. Sam was doing research on his laptop. Dean was going through their clothes, trying to see if they needed laundry duty soon. "So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

Chris hurriedly started putting her gun pieces together. "Yeah." Sam saw on the screen. "Six months spread out over the past thirty five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"But what could it want? Why kill these people?" Chris mused, sucking on her bottom lip.

"Could we have a lake monster on a binge?" Dean guessed.

Chris groaned, "I hate lake monsters." She explained to her brothers as they glanced up.

Sam shook his head. "This whole lake monster theory, it just bugs me." Chris tilted her head to the side in thought.

Dean leaned over Sam's shoulder to see the webpage. "Why?"

Sam explained, glancing over the page. "Loch Ness uh, Lake Champion. There are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts but here, almost nothing."

"Well there has to be something. A secret people aren't telling?" Chris suggested. She stood and pushed Dean over with her hip to see the laptop screen.

Sam tapped his fingers on the desk. "Probably. Something is going on around here." Sam scrolled down the page when Dean sudden stopped him.

"Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

Chris' face converted into confusion. "Well you're not crazy. That name sounds too familiar to me to."

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam read from the screen. He clicked on another button. "Oh, Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescues." The mood turned very sour after that fact. Especially with the picture shown of Chris wrapped in a blanket and looking so pathetic. Like a wet homeless stray puppy, all wide eyed. Chris looked down at her fingers. She was too damn sensitive when children were involved. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." They had all lost their mother but Dean had it hardest. Sam was to young to remember anything. All Chris could remember was the vague feeling of warmth and flashes of blonde hair like her own. Dean remembered the most.

"So maybe we should find Andrea. See if we can get anything out of Lucas." Sam suggested.

"But Lucas doesn't even talk." Dean reminded them.

"I suggest we at least try something. Let's go to the park." Chris said, putting her gun in the back of her pants as usual.

The brothers looked at her in disbelief. "We're on a case and you want to...take a walk through the park?" Dean scoffed.

Chris rolled her eyes. "Not a walk. I eavesdrop on people sometime and I surely remember Andrea said she was going to pick up Lucas later and go to the park. If we hurry, we may get there before they leave." And so grabbing their guns for extra protection as usual, the three Winchester siblings left. It wasn't hard to find the park in a small town. It was actually right across from the local high school.

School was out for the day so many kids were laughing and playing. "There's Andrea." Chris pointed her out, sitting on the bench. Following her line of sight led to where Lucas was sitting by himself on a stone bench drawing again with a bunch of toy army men.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked Andrea when they reached her.

She glanced up, "...I'm here with my son." Andrea said awkwardly. It wasn't like her and her son were doing anything together anyways.

"Oh, mind if we say hi?" Dean asked, wrapping an arm around Chris' shoulder and forcibly leading her away.

"Why do I have to come?" Chris hissed. She was never any good with children.

"Your a girl. You must have some motherly instinct." Dean muttered.

Chris elbowed him harshly, forcing Dean to grab his ribs winching. "Dick, that's only if you're an actual mother. Not a random woman and a kid."

Dean shushed her as they reached Lucas who didn't evenly up. "How's it going?" Dean asked cautiously, kneeling down. Chris glanced around before easing herself to her knees. She just knew she was going to get grass stains all over the knees of her pants. "Oh, I used to love these." Playing with the toy soldiers. Lucas didn't look up from his crayons. "So crayons is more your thing?" That's cool. Chicks dig artists."

He was getting nowhere. Dean elbowed Chris. "Oh, uh." Chris racked her brain for something to say. "Um, mind if I draw with ya?" Grabbing a blank paper and black crayon. She didn't know what to draw so she did something all children would do during school when they're young. She used to do it before she had an accurate picture in mind.

"You know." Dean said caustically, " I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something. Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem."

Dean nodded at Chris and stood to leave. Chris stood with him, leaving her picture by Lucas. "This is my family." Chris explained softly before they left. "That there is my mom. I don't really remember her so I have to use her looks from whatever I can get from a mirror. Then there's dad. Once again, I never met him in my memory so I just guessed on his looks. That is my big geek of a little brother Sammy. He may be all grown up now but that doesn't stop me from wanting to protect him. And that's my big brother Dean. He's a protector, it's in his nature, to do whatever he can without it being for his own gain. You don't find many people like that in the world." Chris sighed, looking down at her picture once last time before leaving it. Chris winked playfully, "I'm sure I can trust you to protect my family."

Dean and Chris started their walk back. "So protector am I?" Dean smirked. It was nice for someone to realize he was there and what he did to make sure his siblings made it out alive.

"Shut up before I tell Sam I found you looking up bustin Asian beauties on his laptop again." Chris shot back. "You're just lucky I know how to get those things unfrozen."

"You wouldn't!" Dean exclaimed, surprised at how devious his little sister could actually be.

"Try me." Chris smirked as they reached Andrea and Sam.

Andrea looked sorrowful as she was saying. "Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard." Dean said.

"Sorry by the way." Chris shifted on her feet awkwardly. She wasn't much good at comforting.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked.

"That is a kind of post traumatic stress."

Sam was the best with the civilian people they came across. "That can't be easy. For either of you."

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about hat Lucas went through, what he saw." Andrea's hand squeezed and unsqueezed continuously.

"Kids are strong. You'll be surprised what they can deal with." Dean said.

"I bet before you know it, Lucas will start talking and you won't even remember he ever stopped." Chris said optimistic.

Andrea looked so sad at the mention of her son. "You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish..." She was cut off as Lucas walked up. He stood between Dean and Sam before holding up a picture. Chris took it from him. It was a picture of the Carlton house.

Chris knelt beside Lucas, running a hand through his hair. "Thank you Lucas." He would never know just how much this may help them.

At that exact moment in the Carlton house, Will was walking up behind his dad who sat sullenly in his armchair as he had for hours. "Hey dad? You should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?" Will was concerned for his father. He hadn't moved in ages, just sat there staring at nothing for hours on end.

In the kitchen, Will started their lunch. After washing the fish, he was starting to cut it up. But stopped as he noticed the water running from the sink was starting to turn brown. Drowning in confusion, wondering what the heck, Will turned it off. But then the water now colored black started coming from the drain. Something must be stuck in it, Will decided as he rolled up his sleeve. He reached in and pulled out the plug but the water still didn't move. It only stopped filling the sink when it was a few inches from the bottom. He sticks his arm back in but something grabbed him in a death grip, jerking his upper body into the sink. He fought terrified but was to weak against the grip. He drowned in that sink while his father sat unaware in the next room over, not realizing he'd lost his son only weeks after his daughter.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what happened here?" Chris asked a random lady. She stood outside the Carlton house. The place was overcrowded with neighbors and law enforcers. Sam was trying to get information from the police while Dean was busy at their motel.

"Will Carlton is dead. Everyone is saying its a suicide because he drowned." The woman explained tearfully.

Chris blinked, "I'm sorry? If he drowned in the lake, how was it a suicide?"

The woman looked at her like she was stupid. "Because he didn't drown in the lake. He drowned in the kitchen sink." Of course, because that made so much more since then drowning in the lake, Chris thought huffingly. Wait...in the sink? If someone does suicide, it wouldn't be drowning themselves in a sink.

Chris and Sam met up. Without a word, they climbed into the impala to go to their motel room. They had to talk to Dean. "So I think it's safe we can rule out Nessie." Sam said as they came in. Dean looked up from where he sat on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Sam sat beside him and Chris sat on the second bed.

"We just drove past the Carlton house. There was a ambulance there." Sam explained.

"He drowned?" Dean guessed.

Chris cut in. "And according to everyone, it was a suicide. Even though he drowned in the kitchen sink."

Dean shook his head. "What the hell? So we're not dealing with a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"The question now is what." Chris leaned back on the bed, arms tucked behind her head.

"Water wraith maybe?" Dean guessed. "Something that controls water..."

"Wait," Chris sat up. "Doesn't that water come from the same source?"

"The lake." Sam said. Sam stood and started to pace. "Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean exclaimed standing up.

"These killings aren't going to stop till either we stop it or that lake is dry and we can't wait that long." Chris bit her thumbnail. "Half the people in town could be dead by then."

"But we do know one thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Calton." Sam said. Chris sighed, those children shouldn't had paid he ultimate price for whatever the father may have did.

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean said, sitting heavily into the chair at the table.

Sam added something else they didn't know. "And I've been asking around. Lucas' dad, Chris-Bill Carlton's grandson." Damn, what did they do to piss off whatever this was.

Dean looked at his younger brother and sister. "Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

"Great!" Chris suddenly exclaimed, standing up happily excited. "Can I drive?"

They reached the lake in record time and climbed out of the impala. "I am never letting you drive again!" Dean shouted, practically falling out of the car.

"I am not that bad!" Chris protested, climbing out of the driver's seat.

"You nearly ran down an old lady!" Sam called from the back.

"One time! And I still say I had the right a way." Chris insisted as they walked up to the lake. Her and Dean started an argument.

Sam shushed her as they were walking up to Bill Carlton. It didn't seem he moved from that spot where he was sitting on the deck. "Mr. Carlton?" Sam called cautiously. He looked up at them before turning back to he lake. "We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Let's hope he actually had some worthwhile information, Chris thought.

Dean started in on their lie. "We're from the department-" bill interrupted him. "I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today."

Chris tried, "Please sir...more people could be hurt. You're son said he saw something in that lake. Did he mention anything else to you? You seem to be out here a lot, have you seen anything unusual? We think someone...or something is clearly targeting your fame."

Bill's voice crack as he spoke and said, "My children are gone. It...it's worse then dying. Go away, please." Chris looked away. She knew lost, what Winchester didn't? But she didn't know what it felt to lose a child. But if it's anything like losing an almost sister...she didn't want to imagine how much worse the pain could be.

Sam, Dean, and Chris started back to the car. "What do you think?" Sam asked when they were far enough not to be overheard.

Dean's answer was, "I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something."

Chris allowed her eyes to glance over to her big brother. "At least I'm not the only one thinking it."

"So now what?" Sam asked, leaning against the impala. Chris looked back towards the dock and her eyebrows came together in confusion. Where was Mr. Carlton? Be wasn't sitting there where they left him like he always was.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean's voice grabbed her attention. He was staring at the Carlton house. "Chris, let me see that picture Lucas gave you." Although confused, Chris reached into her multi pocket cargo pants and handed him the folded up drawing. Dean flipped open the picture to reveal it as being identical in drawing to the house before them.

They're next stop was now the Barr household to see Lucas. "I'm sorry but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said nervously in the doorway.

"We just need to talk to him." Dean protested. "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything. What good is it gonna do?" Andrea questioned, not wanting to admit her son may know something about these killings.

"Andrea," Chris said firmly, looking her dead in the eye. "You'd be surprised what kids may know."

Sam cut in, "We think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there."

Andrea shook her head desperately, "My husband, than others, they just drowned. That's all."

"But Andrea, you have to admit that something is going on around here. Something horrible." Andrea crossed her arms, putting a hand to her face.

"If that's what you really believe, that all these people just drowned. Then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on, please let me talk to your son."

Andrea look at them each in turn before leading them up to Lucas' room. Lucas was laying on the floor drawing again. Dean nudged Chris. She shook her head, "It's your turn." She pushed him into the bedroom.

Dean sighed and knelt beside Lucas who didn't look up. "Hey Lucas. You remember me?" Lucas continued to draw a picture of a red bicycle. "You know I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." Lucas started drawing a stick figure person in water. Dean opened the picture Lucas has drawn of the Carlton house and put it beside the picture he was drawing. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? ...Maybe you could nod yes or no for me?" Lucas kept coloring. "You're scared. It's okay, I understand. See, what I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom and I was scared too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom-I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas finally looked up before handing Dean a picture of a White House in front of a yellow house. There was a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle near a wooden fence. "Thanks Lucas." Dean said quietly before the Winchester's left the Barr family home.

Dean, Chris, and Sam were riding through town in the impala, now trying to figure out where they were supposed to go. "Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said.

Chris was leaning forward in the back seat, sitting on the edge of the seat with her arms hanging over the front seat between the boys. "And these pictures are good. You just don't start drawing out of the blue like that, especially if he never had an interest in it before."

Sam was looking at the picture Lucas had given Dean. "There are cases, going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies."

Dean got an idea, "Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns so if you got a better lead, please." Chris bit her thumbnail, how were they suppose to find the house in the picture. Lucas wouldn't have drawn it for no reason.

"So we have another house to find." Sam sighed, waving the picture.

Chris voiced the problem, "And how are we supposed to find this one house. There has to be a thousand yellow house miles around."

Sam pointed out the obvious. "See that church?" The church standing in front of the yellow two story house. "I bet there's less then a thousand of those around here."

Chris raised her eyebrow impressed, she hadn't even thought of the surroundings. Dean grinned and couldn't help but tease, "Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart."

Chris laughed, "Well I'd hope he learned something after four years in that school."

Sam glanced towards Dean and then away. "You know, um...what you said about mom-you never told me that before." Chris looked at Dean curiously. It would make more sense not to tell her since they've only been together nearly three months but not to tell Sam who pretty much grew up with him? Then again, Sam seemed like the only Winchester big on emotions, or the most emotional with those puppy dog eyes.

"It's no big deal." Dean muttered, before glancing at his siblings. "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

Several minutes later and twenty different houses, a Dean compared Lucas's picture to the scene in front of them. Seeing it was identical, Dean knocked on the door. Seeing the old lady caused Chris to hide her face behind Sam's shoulder. The brothers tried not to grin when they realized this was the old lady Chris almost hit while driving earlier.

Dean quickly tried to turn seriously. "We're sorry to bother you ma'am," the woman named Mrs. Sweeney showed them in. "But does a little boy live here, by chance. He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

Mrs. Sweeney swallowed hard, looking down at her hands as if she was about to cry but had cried so much that she no longer had the tears to do so. "No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty five years now." She showed them a picture of a twelve year old boy taken at least fifty years ago or so. "The police never... I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." Sam nudged Chris to get her attention, pointing out a pack of army toy soldiers that looked like they haven't been touched in forever. Lucas' had the same toys. "Losing him-you know..." She looked up, "it's worse then dying." There it goes again, losing a child.

"Um, Miss." Chris stuttered, hoping the woman hadn't gotten a good enough look to recognize her. "He wouldn't have disappeared like...from this house?"

Mrs. Sweeney shook her head, crossing her arms sorrowfully. "He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school. And he never showed up." Dean got distracted by a picture of Peter on his bike with another boy next to him. He pulled it off the mirror it was taped to and read the back. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

Back at the lake, Bill stood up and stared out at the lake. "You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want."

Dean, Sam, and Chris were only a few minutes away passing the local diner in the impala. "Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes and, this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam clarified what they knew.

"Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something." Dean said, tapping his fingertips against the wheel at a red light.

"So now everyone Bill loves is getting punished." Chris added, leaning back in her seat.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter." Dean went along with their train of thought.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam continued.

"I don't know about you but I'd be pretty pissed off if someone killed me. Peter being a kid would want revenge no doubt." Chris finished as they parked outside the Carlton household. The three quickly climbed out to question Mr. Bill Carlton about his old childhood friend Peter. But then they heard the sound of an engine. Without hesitation, the Winchester's raced around to the backyard where the lake was. Bill Carlton was riding out to the middle of a small boat. The Winchester's started to scream but their screams either went ignored or unheard over the roar of the engine. But then something under the water, the water rose, flipping the boat. Bill was sent crashing into the lake where he would never resurface again.

At the police station across town; Chris, Sam, and Dean were being led in by Officer Jake after the neighbors called about being worried since Bill was out on the lake so soon after his children's deaths. "Sam, Dean, Chris." Andrea stood surprised, Lucas in the chair beside her. She handed a plastic container to her son. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Jake didn't seem to pleased. "So now you're on a first name basis?" He looked at his daughter. "What are you doing here."

Andrea looked back at her son holding the box before turning back. "I brought you dinner."

Jake shook his head apologetic, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I don't really have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something's going on with the lake?" Andrea asked, face converted in pure worry and concern.

Jake sighed, "Right now, we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." He led them towards the door. Lucas suddenly made a sight whining sound, grabbing tightly into Dean's arm as they passed. Chris' eyes widened surprised, 'What was wrong? Lucas looked like something horrifying was going to happen...' She thought.

"Lucas? Hey, what is it?" Dean bent over to his height but it was pointless. Lucas hadn't talked since the incident his dad died in, he wasn't about to start talking now. Andrea just as confused and worried as everyone else pulled him away.

Lucas didn't look away from Dean. Lucas was all sweaty, pale, and shaky. Chris couldn't get the image out of her head as Jake led them back to their seats in the office. Jake started the conversation, snagging her attention. "Okay, just so in clear, you see...something attacked Bill's boat, sending Bill who is a very good swimmer by the way, into the drink and you never see him again." Chris, Dean, and Sam glanced at the other.

Dean as they're spokesperson nodded, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

Jake clearly looked not believing, "And I'm supposed to believe this even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible. And you're not really Wildife Service?" Chris felt icy cold, like she'd been dumped in water, heart leaping in her chest that they've been caught. Jake smirked at their identical looks of surprises. "That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three."

Chris swallowed hard. "Sir, uh...we have a very good explanation for...all of this."

"Enough." Jake snapped. "Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." He looked at them all firmly in turn, looking like he wouldn't hesitate to toss their asses in jail.

Sam spoke up this time. "Door number two sounds good."

"That's the one I'd pick." Was all Jake said.

At the Barr household now late at night, Lucas was sitting on his bedroom floor. He was insistently drawing a black spiral. Andrea was heading for her back when she passed and noticed he was still up. She quickly walked in and crouched down beside him. "Baby, what are you doing up? Come on, let's go to bed." She ignored the picture and picked up her son for bed, making him drop his back crayon.

A few streets over, the Winchester's had recently just finished their packing and checking out of their motel. Chris leaned against her door, staring out her window. They sat there for several minutes although Chris didn't notice.

"Green." Sam said suddenly, snapping both Chris and apparently Dean out of their thoughts.

"What?" Dean said surprised.

"Light's green." Sam clarified, the only Winchester paying enough attention. Good thing it was so late and nobody were behind them or some people would be mighty pissed off. Chris almost drifted back off into her thoughts when she noticed Dean turning the wrong way. No surprise, Sam noticed to. "The interstate's the other way."

"I know." Dean said, speeding up back towards the houses on the lake.

"Um...then what are we doing?" Chris asked, scooting to the edge of her seat.

Unaware they were heading towards her house, Andrea was plugging up the drain and turning on her back water without a care in the world. Oh how naive she was to believe that night would be like every other.

"But Dean, I think this job is over." Sam protested after Dean said they weren't done with this town yet.

Dean shook his head in denial, "I'm not so sure."

"Dean." Chris said, resting her elbows on the seat between her brothers. "Shouldn't the spirit be at rest though? Peter got revenge by killing Bill who killed him, case closed."

Dean sighed, picking up the speed slightly. "What if we take off and this thing isn't done? If we missed something and more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?" Sam exclaimed desperately.

Several tensed seconds passed before Dean finally answered. "Because Lucas was really scared."

Chris raised her eyebrow amazed that this was actually her brother in front of her. A grin formed on her lips, she wasn't the only one worried. "That's what this is about?" Sam asked with the same amazement.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Dean said. And beside, Lucas was clearly tapping into Peter's spirit. If he was terrified, just like in his drawings...something was bound to happen.

A wide grin grew on Sam's face. "Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?"

Chris chuckled, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I kinda like it."

Dean glanced at his younger sister and little brother before glancing back at the road. "Shut up." Was all he said although not forceful or mean, just accepting their teasing.

At the Barr house, Andrea was just climbing into the tub. Andrea leaned back, closing her eyes and relaxing. She didn't notice the water starting to turn brown. Andrea slowly ran the rag across her neck, slowly opening her eyes. That was when she noticed her bath water turning a mucking brown. She screamed, swinging a leg over the side of the tub to get out, only to be dragged back in.

In the hallway, Lucas' mouth was opened in a silent scream, pounding on the bathroom door. He could hear his mother screaming for help and sloshing water but was unable to get in. He turned, prepared to go to the neighbor's for help as he headed down the stairs.

In the bathroom, Andrea was crying as she was once again pulled under the water.

Just outside, Chris climbed out of the car, closing the door behind her. She stared up at the house as they started walking up to the stairs. The house looked dark, silent...ominous. "Are you sure about this?" Sam asked as they got closer. "It's pretty late."

Chris started picking at her nails. "Think about it this way. If there's nothing wrong, we can go with a peace of mind instead of just wondering. That was when Dean run the doorbell and not two seconds later was Lucas opening it. Chris' senses went on high alert at his urgent, sweaty look, eyes wide and mad with panic, breathing heavily. Dean fell in front of him, grasping his shoulders and asking urgently what was wrong. Lucas took off, heading to the stairs. Dean, Sam, and Chris wasted no time following him. Lucas was once again banging on the bathroom door, water now pouring underneath the door. Dean pulled him away and into Chris' arms who was only a step behind him. Without hesitation, Dean kicked the door nearly off the hinges. Chris pushed Lucas' head into her stomach so he wouldn't see the struggle as Sam dove his arms into the tub. Every time Sam would pull her head out, she'd get seconds before getting dragged back in. Chris knelt down, wrapping her arms around Lucas. She felt her shoulder become wet as he cried heavily. But Sam pushed on and didn't stop tell he was gasping on the bathroom floor, Andrea grasping for breath beside him, coughing up water.

The sun was coming up before Andrea calmed down enough and for Chris to help her get her clothes on while she was still freaking out. Now three of them were sitting in the living room, Andrea wearing pajama's and a robe. "Can you tell us?" Sam asked. Chris handed Andrea the tea she made with hopes of it calming her down.

Andrea snook her head desperately, "No...it doesn't make any sense." Wrapping her fingers around the tea cup.

"Welcome to our world," Chris muttered, sitting down on the couch beside Sam.

Andrea started to cry again. "In not crazy." Andrea begged for it to be true. She dropped her face into her hands desperately.

"No, you're not." Sam agreed. "Tell us what happened. Everything." They needed to know, to fully understand exactly what this spirit wanted. It got Bill Carlton, why would it want Andrea?

Andrea swallowed hard, taking a sip of her tea before she began talking. "I heard...I thought I heard, there was this voice." She stuttered awkwardly, once again feeling like a crazy person.

"And did it say anything to you?" Chris asked, eyes trained on Andrea.

Andrea shakily said, "It said...it said 'come play with me.'" Andrea broke down crying again. Well that couldn't be good.

That was when Dean came from where he was searching the house for anything that may be connected to Peter. He slapped an old photo album on the coffee table. "Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" He questioned. It was a picture of a group of Boy Scouts, all in uniform, two of them were Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton.

"What?" Andrea looked up startled before comprehending why he was asking and looking back down at the picture. "Um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures."

"And he was friends with Peter to." Chris said, seeing the picture had Bill Carlton and Sheriff Jake on either side of Peter.

The Winchester Siblings looked at the others. "Chris Barr's drowning." Dean seemed to realize something. "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff."

"Bill and the Sheriff." Chris said, slowly standing up. It was like all the dots were being connected.

"They were both involved with Peter." Sam added.

Andrea shook her head, to confused to understand. "What about Chris? My dad-what are you talking about?"

But Dean was distracted. "Lucas?" Chris turned around surprised, hair falling around her shoulders. Lucas had been put to bed after calming down knowing his mother was okay. But now he was standing in the kitchen, looking out the window on the door...like he was in some kind of trance. "Lucas, what is it?" Dean repeated cautiously but was ignored. Instead, Lucas opened the door and started walking outside. Dean was the first to follow, then Chris worriedly, followed by Andrea concerned, and finished by Sam closing the door behind them confused. Chris tried talking to him, her voice mixing with the others asking questions but that all went as ignored as the first. Nobody seemed able to break whatever kind of trance he was in. Lucas only stopped a few feet from the lake, looking meaningfully down at the ground he stood on and then up at his confused mom and realization struck Winchester's. Chris swallowed hard. Lucas was connected to this Peter...something has to be there, hidden by the mounds of dirt.

Dean took charge, "You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Andrea shakily nodded before pulling Lucas who kept glancing back urgently to the house.

"I need to get my own shovel." Chris groaned, sinking the blade of the shovel she swiped from Andrea's shed into the dirt Lucas had marked.

"Well sweetheart, we'll get right on that." Dean grunted sarcastically as the boys joined her in digging with their own shovels from the trunk.

"Just keep digging." Sam muttered tiredly. And so they did. They dug continuously for several long minutes getting deeper until Sam's shovel banged against something. The three looked at each other before ditching the shovels. Chris was joined by her brothers by dropping to their knees and digging by hand. Chris' hand wrapped around a thin tire and the boys pulled up handle bars. A red bicycle now covered in ages old dirt and rusted to the core. "Peter's bike." Sam realized.

"Damn," Chris whistled. "That must have been under there for ages."

Chris froze as she heard the family click of a gun's safety being turned off. Behind her was Jake, holding his shiny silver gun pointed at them looking terrified. Chris swallowed hard, trying not to panic although her hand was twitching, wishing she could reach for her own gun without causing notice. "Who are you?" Jake demanded, hand firm and not shaking.

Sam cautiously raised his hands, "Put the gun down, Jake." A muscle in Chris' jaw jerked as she followed her brothers lead, slowly raising her hands.

Jake ignored him, looking terrified as he glanced between them and the old rusted red bone. "How did you know that was there?" Chris' fingers curled slightly, almost phantom feeling she had something she could use.

Dean toon over. "What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?"

"You should have known better Jake." Chris called. "You can't hide the truth, the past always comes back."

In the house, Lucas and Andrea were watching out the window from the living room. Andrea panicked at seeing her father pointing a gun at the three people trying to help her, knelt down in front of her son, grasping his shoulders to make sure he paid attention to her. "Go to your room, sweetie." She glanced back. "Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out." Lucas shakily nodded and ran off.

Outside, Chris was pissed as Jake kept denying the truth. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Dean clarified before Chris could mouth off. "You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about."

"Dad!" Andrea cried out as she arrived running off. 'About time' Chris thought. It was one thing to kill you're friend when your kids but...he surely wouldn't shoot his own daughter...would he.

"And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit." Dean said. Chris glanced around, thinking of anything that would help if things went south.

Sam picked up where he left off. "It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas and everybody you love,"

"Just like it did Bill Carlton." Chris added in.

"And once you've felt the pain Peter's mom felt, it'll take you. It won't stop until it does."

Jake shook his head scoffing like they were idiots or crazy. "Listen to yourselves, all three of ya. You're insane."

Chris rolled her eyes. "And trust me, I've been called worst."

"The point is," Dean said. "If we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere.. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Shit, Chris hasn't even thought about that.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked, pale and shocked. It wasn't easy to find out your father had became a murderer at age twelve.

"No." Jake lied a little too firmly. "Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." Chris glanced between Andrea and Jake.

Andrea took a shaken step forward, "Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad look at me!" She shrieked. Chris looked started at the sound of her name but calm down realizing it was the other Chris. Jake slowly raised his head to meet her eye. She looked at him begging, "Tell me you...you didn't kill anyone." When Jake looked away, she had her answer. "Oh my God." She said in a state of horrid shock.

Jake finally explained what happened as Chris slowly lowered her arms. "Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him but this time...it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to but we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go and it sank." Chris bit her lip to stop the string of curses that was about to erupt from her mouth. "Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"Listen to me, all of you." Dean said firmly. "We need to get you away from this lame, as far as we can right now." Chris liked that plan, she wasn't big on drowning.

Jake clearly wasn't listening. "Lucas!" He suddenly cried out, looking behind them. Chris spun around, eyes wide and panicking as she saw Lucas sitting on the dock far too far away reaching in for something. But then he got dragged into the water and didn't emerge. Chris took off running to the lake, her body running with all the others who wanted to keep Lucas alive. Chris didn't think about how cold the water would be or that there was a ghost drowning people in it. She barely took a breath before diving in, the icy cold water giving her a brief shock to her bones. She was just happy Brooke had been obsessed with swimming at one time or she never would have learned.

Chris came up long enough to take a deep breath before diving back in. Dean and Sam were also in the water somewhere looking. When she came up again, Andrea was screaming. Chris rubbed the water out of her eyes as Dean and Sam joined her. But then Jake started talking, slowly wading into the water. "He's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." He begged.

"Jake!" Chris protested, already feeling the guilt of losing something they should have saved. But it was to late, Jake was already being dragged down. Chris ignored the feeling of her clothes weighing her down and dived under, hair plastering to her face. Chris stayed under as long as she could before coming back up when she felt she would drown. Sam had already can up and Andrea was crying heavily on the dock. Chris pushed her wet hair sticking to her face out of her eyes. And then Dean came up, carrying a dead looking Lucas in his arms. Chris could feel tears stinging in her eyes but blinked them back.

The next day, Chris was sitting on the hood of the Impala, handing her duffle bag to Sam to toss in the truck. Chris had a handheld mirror she took from Andrea's room balanced on her knees and pulling her hair into a half-decent ponytail. "Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam said, knowing Dean was blaming himself.

"Just think about what we did do." Chris looked up with an almost sad smirk.

"I know." Dean signed, fiddling with the keys in his pocket.

"Sam, Dean, Chris!" Andrea called walking up with a bright smile. Lucas was walking behind her with a slight smile. Chris smiled herself and climbed off the Impala to greet they're guests. "We're glad we caught you. We just made you lunch for the road." Only then did Chris notice the tray Lucas carried with clear paper over it. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

Lucas looked up at his mother, "Can I give it to them now?" He had started talking again as soon as they managed to wake him up after his near drowning experience.

"Of course," Andrea smiled, kissing Lucas' head. Andrea was a great mom. Chris wondered if her own mother would have been similar had she lived long enough for her children to remember her.

Dean helped Lucas to load up the tray in the backseat where Chris would make sure it wouldn't fall or slide during the drive. "Come on Lucas, let's load this into the car." He was surprisingly good with kids.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked now that Dean was distracting Lucas.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know." Andrea said. Not surprising since this was her first contact with the supernatural.

"Andrea, I'm just," Chris started, shifting uncomfortably. Maybe it was her Winchester genes but she wasn't to good with comforting, although Sam seemed to be best at it. "Really sorry about what happened." She finished, awkwardly putting her hands into her cargo pants pockets with the thumbs sticking out.

Andrea shook her head smiling. "You saved my son. I can't ask for more then that. Dad loves me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." At least she wouldn't have to worry about supernatural drownings anymore, at least none made by Peter. Andrea and the youngest two Winchester's looked over to where Dean was already coaching Lucas on what he should be doing now that he could talk. Like how much Dean's favorite band, 'Zepplin Rules!' Only Dean, so typical, a Chris thought shaking her head with a fond smile. Pieces of loose hair fell around her cheeks.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" Dean said, standing up from where he had been sitting on the edge of the car's backseat. Chris thought Dean would make a great dad if he ever brought a kid into this mixed up world.

"Alright!" Lucas agreed without hesitation. Looks like Lucas had found a new hero, someone to look up to in these past week they've been in town.

Andrea put her hands on Lucas' shoulders from behind and leaned up to kiss Dean's cheek. Looks like Lucas wasn't the only one effected by Dean. "Thank you." She whispered to him. Chris smirked, she never thought she'd seen the day Dean was flustered.

Dean shifted on her feet for several long moments. He scratched his head awkwardly before deciding it was time to leave. He started around the car to the driver's seat. "Sam, Chris, move your asses."

"So bossy." Chris commented, heading to her door of the car.

"We're bout to run out of daylight before we hit the road if we don't go now!" Dean shouted, climbing into the driver's seat. Chris scoffed before climbing in the back. Sam shook his head smiling before climbing in to the front seat. Chris put a hand on the sandwich tray, she was kinda getting hungry. Dean turned on his brain damaging music to Bad Company's 'moving on' as Dean started the car.

'I got to move on and I never seem to slow down' the radio played. Chris let a smile play on her lips as Andrea and Lucas waved them off. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm moving on, moving on from town to town.' Chris leaned against the window as they took off from yet another town. They had saved this town and it was time to move on. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I never seem to slow down.'

Anyone looking out their windows at that moment would have seen a shiny black Impala cruising down the highway leaving their town.

Miles away in a small airport, a man was sitting in his chair waiting for his flight. But just looking at him all hunched over, one could tell he was very ill about the flight. Sweating buckets with his sleeves pushed half up and buttons messily done, his hair a mess. The man checked his ticket and seeing he had time, quickly made her way to the bathroom before he could be sick. In the bathroom, he immediately leaned over the sink, splashing water on his face. A man came out a stall and washed his hands. "Nervous flyer?" He guessed. Wasn't to hard to tell the way the first guy was hunched over the sink looking like he was about to throw up.

Just great, exactly what he needed. "It's that obvious, huh?"

The man dried his hands grinning, "You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?" Then he left leaving the man to feel even worse then before. Just before he could resplash water on his face again, he noticed something in the mirror. It looked like black smoke drifting from the vent on the wall. The man turned to get a better look and breathed deeply as the smoke flew up his nose and mouth. His eyes turned black, even the whites, before fading back to normal.

On the plane "Have a nice flight, sir." The beautiful blonde flight attendant named Amanda said with a bright smile. The man faced her, an almost sinister smile on his face as his eyes flashed black again. "Oh, I'm counting on it." Amanda looked startled at the sight of his black eyes but was quickly distracted by the next passenger coming aboard the plane looking for their seat.

Several hours later, the man with the black eyes named Phelps turned to the woman flipping through a magazine beside him. "Excuse me," he interrupted her flicking. "Do you know how long we've been up?"

The woman smiled kindly and looked at the watch on her wrist. "About forty minutes."

Phelps plastered a joking smile on his face. "Wow, time really does fly. Excuse me, I've got to stretch my legs." The woman pulled her legs in as close to the seat as she could while the man squeezed passed her. Nobody noticed him heading to the back towards the bathroom. But one man, Max Jaffey, glanced back wondering if he was done with the bathroom. But the man wasn't going to the bathroom. He was standing by the emergency door with his hand on the release handle.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Max suddenly screaming panicking. Everyone looked up, around surprised wondering what the happening. Phelps turned and looked at Max with a nasty grin. Max felt all the air leave his body, leaving cold shock at the black eyes the man had. He opened the door and flew out. Everyone screamed, pulling on air masks and clutching their armrests for dear life as the plane jerked and they started going down.

A day's drive away from the airport the plane came from, "Why did I have to come?" Chris whined, yawning loudly as she and Sam reached the motel room. She held a coffee loosely in her hand. Her hair was a messed, pinned to the top of her head by a clip with bangs falling around her face. It was just a few days shy of four months that they've been hunting together.

"Because you woke up to me leaving." Sam answered, holding a tray with two other coffee's and a bag of snacks on his arm for the road since they should be heading to the next town today.

"It should still be illegal to be up this early." Chris whined as they headed inside. "And you were being way to loud, how was I suppose to sleep? It's surprising Dean did."

"Morning sunshine." Sam said way to cheery in Chris' opinion to Dean who was just waking up


	5. Phantom Traveler

Phantom Traveler

"What time is it?" Dean asked, still confused by sleep.

Sam glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Uh, it's about five forty five." Chris sat herself on the edge of the bed, taking huge gulps of her coffee.

"In the morning!" Dean exclaimed loudly, sharing the same hatred of mornings as his sister did but brother did not. "Be happy you weren't woken up at five in the morning by a giant stomping around." Chris dug her fingers into the corners of her eyes tiredly.

"Where does the day go?" Dean muttered, turning over. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Chris looked towards Sam worriedly. She suspected he might since he gave her the bed last night without fights instead of the cot still leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours." Sam said distractedly.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You sure? You seem more tired then usual."

"He's lying." Dean said, sipping his coffee. "Cause I woke up at three and you were watching a George Foreman informercial."

Sam shrugged innocently, "What can I say, it's riveting TV."

"Sammy," Chris' face screwed up in disgust. "The least you could do is watch something worth watching." Trying to hide her concern. It wasn't healthy to go so long without sleep as he had.

"When was the last time you got a good nights sleep?" Dean asked. It wasn't often a hunter got to sleep well but at least more than Sam was.

Sam shrugged seemingly unconcerned, a hand tucked in his pocket as he sipped his coffee. "I don't know, a little while I guess. It's not a big deal." He said dismissively.

"Dude, of course it's a big deal." Chris insisted, glancing up worriedly from her coffee cup. It wasn't the best coffee, alright, it was horrible, but it woke her up some.

Sam chuckles slightly. "I appreciate your concern-" he trailed off as Dean interrupted. "I'm not concerned about you. It's you're job to keep our asses alive so we need you sharp." Sam shrugged, glancing away.

Chris sighed, looking down at the coffee in her hands. "Let me guess, Jess styled nightmares." Sam slowly sat himself down on the bed Chris had slept on last night, handing the last of the coffees to Dean.

Sam ran a hand down his face tiredly. "But it's not just HDR. It's everything. I just forgot, this job, it gets to you." Chris started twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger.

Dean shook his head, "You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Chris started lightly chewing on her bottom lip.

"So what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head and Chris shrug. "I'm usually just happy I made it through another day without getting myself killed. Sam reached under Dean's pillow and pulled out an eight inch hunting knife.

Dean took the knife in denial. "That's not fear. That is precaution."

"So precaution leads to a giant hunting knife under your pillow." Chris said.

Dean rolled his eyes, tucking the knife back. "Don't think I don't know about that silver knife you have hidden under your shirt, sweetheart."

"A girl's gotta protect herself." Chris stated, not at all feeling odd since she was probably the only girl in the world that kept a stainless silver pocket knife in her bra.

Their conversation was cut off as Dean's phone started to ring. Dean grabbed it from the bedside table and he answered it despite not recognizing the number. "Hello?" Chris took a sip of her coffee and Dean seemed to realize who exactly was on the other end. "Oh right, up in Kitanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" Chris looked up, somebody he'd saved on a case once needed help again? "What is it?" Dean asked confused.

They drove for several hours after that before reaching where they needed to be the next day around midday. "Thanks for making the trip of quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other war around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." He explained to Sam.

"Yeah, he told us." Sam said, hands tucked deep into his pockets. "It was a poltergeist."

"Damn, I hate those things." Chris scowled. Last one she met when she was nineteen nearly destroyed the apartment building she lived in.

A man passing seemed excited about it. "Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie!"

"Try living it." Chris muttered from between her siblings.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you, keep walking!" Jerry snapped. "Last thing they needed was for a civilian to stop wanting to talk about the movie they weren't talking about. "Damn right it was a poltergeist, practical tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." Jerry glanced at Sam over his shoulder. "Your dad said you were off at college, is that right?"

Sam swallowed, looking away. "Yeah, I was. I'm...taking some time off." He finished awkwardly. Chris felt sullen remembering exactly why he had to take that time off. Poor Jessica.

"Well he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam said surprised although Chris wondered why. You had to be genius smart to get into a college line Stanford, even more so on a full ride.

"You bet he did. And Chris? Hmmm," he thought for a minute. "Now that I think about it...he didn't mention you. Honestly, I didn't know John even had a daughter."

Chris looked away. She knew he'd probably never mentioned her since abandoning her but it still hurt. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

As if sensing the awkwardness the conversation had brought, Jerry quickly changed the subject. "I tried to get a hold of you're dad but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's um," it took two moments for Dean to decide what to say. "Wrapped up in a job right now." Chris memorized that detail in mind for this case in case it came back up again.

Jerry didn't seem to concern after that. "Well, we're missing the old man but we get Sam and Chris. Even trade, huh?" Dean laughed.

Sam smiled slightly, still high off of Jerry admitting his dad didn't absolutely hate him. "No, not by a long shot." Sam admitted.

Chris pouted, "I don't know. I think we can be pretty good." Putting her hands on her hips. The three seemed to work great together. Dean with his muscle and heart for saving people. Sam with his brains and puppy dog eyes. Chris for her weaponry skills and being that shoulder to talk to.

"I got something I want you guys to hear." Jerry said, grabbing a chair against the wall and leading them into his office. Dean, Sam, and Chris sat in their chairs waiting for Jerry to explain. "I listen to this and it sounds like it was up your alley. Chris watched closely as Jerry put a CD into his computer. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this." Chris smirked, the Winchester's weren't exactly strangers against the law. "It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight two four eight five. It's one of ours."

The recording started with the clear panic of the captain's voice. "Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britannia two four eight five. Immediate instruction help! United Britannia two four eight five. I copy your message. May be experiencing some mechanical failure..." Then a bunch of static until Jerry flicked it off. As it turned it off, not gave it the finger.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

Chris raised her eyebrow noticing the wording he'd used. "And you believing it wasn't."

"I don't, it wasn't his fault." Jerry agreed with a nod.

Sam started requesting what they would need. "Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." Jerry nodded saying he could get that.

"And we kinda need something else." Chris said cautiously.

"What's that?" Jerry asked.

"We need to see the wreckage, see if there's anything we may notice that could have actually caused it." Chris explained.

"The other stuff is no problem but the wreckage...the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance."

An hour later, "Where have you been?" Sam scowled as Chris came back after she ditched him. He'd been waiting by the car for what seemed like forever.

"Where do you think?" Chris said, pulling the orange flavored sucker from her mouth. "I wasn't going to sit here forever waiting."

Sam looked at her in disbelief. "You left me standing here for candy?"

Chris looked at him like it should be obvious, taking the lollipop from her mouth. "Why else would I leave?"

At that moment, Dean came walking out the nearby building with three new identification cards in hand. "You've been in there forever." Sammy complained.

"He's in a complaining mood today." Chris said, popping the sucker back in her mouth.

If Dean wondered about the candy, he didn't comment. Instead he held out three badges with their faces and different names on them grinning. "You can't rush perfection."

"Homeland Security?" Sam said surprised. He took two of the ID's and passed one to Chris. According to this, her name was Candace White and an intern which would explain why there was three of them instead of the more common two. "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

Chris flashed a grin, "I don't know, I kinda like it. Something new that we haven't used over and over again."

The three climbed in the car to talk in privacy. "Alright, so what do you got?" Dean asked as Chris scooted to the edge of her seat in the back with her arms crossed over the front bench style seat.

"A bag of suckers." Chris said distractedly. It was her latest sweet obsession which was better then drinking. She'd seen what drinking to much did to people and she was not going to turn out like that.

"Not what I meant." Dean said. "Sam?"

"While...miss lolli over there was shopping, I found EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." He pressed the play button and the new version of the tape was played. Full of static, it crackled, "No survivors."

"No survivors? What's that supposed to mean, there were seven survivors." Dean said.

Sam shook his head, "Got me."

"So we have a haunted flight on our hands? Great." Chris sighed. She didn't have great memories of planes, they were always taken her to a foster home worse than the last.

Sam shrugged. "There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers."

"Remember flight four oh one." Sam said.

"Flight oh what?" Chris asked, finishing off her candy.

"This hunter dad met when we were kids heard of a case similar to this." Dean explained. "The airline salvaged parts of a plane that crashed and put it into other planes. Then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Maybe we got a similar deal." Sam suggested.

"So now what!? Let's go talk to survivors, whose first?" Chris fell back into her seat.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffery." Sam handed the list of survivors over to Dean.

Dean scanned the list of names while Chris looked over his shoulder. "Why him?"

Sam explained. "Well for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

Chris looked at him curiously. "What makes you think that, he's just another name out of the seven we have."

"Well I spoke to his mother and she told me where to find him." Sam said. Several long minutes passed before they pulled into Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital.

"We need to see Max Jeffery." Chris told the lady behind the desk, flashing their badges with Dean and Sam steps behind her.

"Jaffery?" The woman corrected before a nurse showed them where Max was. He was walking around the back garden having to use a cane to walk.

After introducing who they falsely were, "I don't understand. I already spoke with homeland security." Max said confused, limping them to a nearby table.

"Right, some new information came up." Dean said not even lying. New information did come up if they needed hunters on this case instead of the normal Feds.

"We just need a couple of questions answered, make sure we have all our facts straight." Chris explained, taking a seat across from him.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?" Sam asked, trying to make it sound like they weren't completely crazy which is what most people thought after coming in contact with the Winchester family.

Max looked at them confused. "Like what?"

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe voices." Dean listed exactly of an ordinary haunting.

"No, nothing." Max said. They were losing him.

"Mr. Joffey." Chris started.

"Jaffey." Max corrected.

"Jeffry." Chris agreed. "May I ask why you checked yourself in a psychiatric hospital?" Normal plane crash victims didn't sign themselves into mental hospitals.

Max looked at them and said like it should be obvious. "I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash."

"And that's what terrified you." Dean said. There had to be more to the story then just a simple plane crash survivor. "That's what you were afraid of."

Max glanced around biting his lip and moved to the edge of his chair. "I...I don't want to talk about this anymore." Max stuttered, typical for someone who thought they were crazy but really weren't.

Dean pushed on, "See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what."

Max shakily shook his head, "No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things." He insisted, probably what he told himself a million times since it happened.

"He was seeing things." Dean laughed, ridiculous in their line of business.

"It's okay." Sam said with his puppy dog eyes look. "They just tell us what you thought you saw...please."

Max looked hesitant before answering, "There was...this man. And uh," he gestured towards his face. "He had these eyes. Black eyes." Chris straightened up. Now they were getting somewhere. "And I saw him, or I thought I saw him..." He trailed off.

"Max, may I call you Max." Chris continued on without waiting for a response. "Can you tell us what happened next?"

Max slowly nodded. "He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

Sam coughed lightly to get attention. "This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?"

Now Max was positive they were crazy. "What are you, nuts? He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." Chris' eyes widened. A passenger with black eyes? The first thing that came to mind was demon possession but that only happened a couple times a year. The last one she faced was three years ago who took possession of her elderly cat loving neighbor.

Their next stop was the home of George Phelps, the man that had opened the emergency door. Sam looked at the information on his list. "So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C."

"Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean said as they climbed out the impala. The family started up the walkway. The house looked like something someone with the apple pie life may have. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open an emergency door during a flight."

"No human could anyway." Chris said as they reached the porch. "This could be a shapeshifter turned human or well...anything really, anybody but a person. Maybe even a witch that used magic to make himself stronger or the door lighter."

"But aren't witches usually girls." Dean said.

Chris shrugged, "It's not unheard of for a male to make deals for magic." Then Sam knocked on the door.

Chris shifted on the worn couch her and her brother's sat on. Mrs. Phelps, the man's wife sat in the chair before them, dabbing her tearful eyes. "This is your late husband?" Sam asked, seeing the picture of a man in his fifties with grey hair and a bald spot.

Mrs. Phelps nodded, looking like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. "Yes, that was my George."

"And you said he was a...dentist?" Dean asked cautiously. You had to admit, a dentist didn't seem much like a monster bump in the night creature."

Mrs. Phelps nodded sorrowful. "He was headed to a convention in Denver." She looked at them with the most pitiful expression. "Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go out like that..." She shook her head desperately.

"Mrs. Phelps." Chris asked innocently. "I'm curious...how long were you married?" Maybe they married within the last few years just so this guy could fool everyone into believing he was human. Nobody would question in with a human housewife.

"Thirteen years." Mrs. Phelps smiled shakily, clutching the handkerchief between her hands in her lap. Damn, that was an awful long time for a creature to marry a human just to hide. Maybe something else was going on around here...but what it was she didn't know.

Sam leaned forward, "In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?"

The woman looked at them confused, like what her husband could possibly have to make them question. "Um...he had acid reflux if that's what you mean." The Winchester's looked at each other. This was getting them nowhere.

Chris was the first to stand after their questioning was over. This house with the grieving widow was making her stir crazy. Outside with no one to hear them did they start discussing it. "I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense."

"A lot of people would say what we do for a living doesn't make any sense." Chris commented as they reached the car.

"A middle aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified." Dean said, opening his car door. "You know what we need to do is get into that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage."

"Aright," Chris clapped her hands together. "How are we going to do this?" Most people would have asked if he was crazy or joking or wondered if they should call the cops or try to talk him out of it. She didn't. She took it without batting an eye.

"Well first, we need to look the part." Sam said. Chris groaned, she hated 'looking the part'. Goodbye boots, cargo jeans, tank top, and jacket with endless pockets.

"Have I told you how much I hate this." Chris asked scowling, meeting back with her brothers. Dean and Sam were dressed in black pants, jackets, shoes, and white shirts. Chris was almost identical except for the knee length skirt she wore. She had unhappily let the saleswoman pull her hair into a professional looking bun.

"Only a dozen times since we left Mrs. Phelps." Sam answered, adjusting his collar.

"You hate it? I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean complained, messing with his jacket.

"No you don't. You look more like a..." Sam couldn't help himself, "Seventh grader at his first dance." Chris snorted with laughter, for a minute forgetting like she was a strict headmistress at a prestigious school in her pressed uniform and forceful bun of hair.

"...I hate this thing." Dean grumbled as they reached the impala parked a few blocks down, walking awkwardly in their new getups

"Hey, you want into that warehouse or not?" Sam demanded as Dean started up the car.

"The things we do for a hunt." Chris picked at her nails as they parked outside the warehouse holding the plane. All it took was a suit and shiny fake badges for the officer inside to let them have entrance.

The plane wreckage was a heap of junk that took most of the space. Chris was casually running a finger over the side of the plane's body. Nothing but dust came off in her hand. "What is that?" Sam asked as Dean put on headphones connected to a strange device. Chris traveled closer curiously.

Dean barely glanced up before looking back down at the weird looking device. "It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies."

"Dean, I would hope everyone hear knows what an EMF meter is." Chris said. "I mean, that's like hunter 101."

"What I want to know is why that one looks like a busted up Walkman?" Sam asked, pointing at the mess in Dean's hand.

"Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." Dean said, grinning clearly proud of himself.

"Yeah, I can see that." San smirked in brotherly teasing as Dean's smile dropped into a scowl.

"Does it actually work?" Chris asked curiously, poking at it cautiously with the tip of her fingernail. As if expecting it to attack her at any given moment.

"Of course it does, wouldn't have it if it didn't." Dean insisted, running it I've thought emergency door. It didn't make a sound but Dean noticed something else. Yellow dust speckled across the door. "Check out the emergency door handle." Dean scratched at it sticking to the door. "What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out." Sam said, pulling a zip block bag from his coat pocket.

"Let me." Chris slipped out one of her shoes and pulled out an iron made nail file that she never actually used on her nails.

At the security desk, two men in black suits showed up and showed the officer their homeland security badges. The man raised an eyebrow, "Homeland Security? What, three of you weren't enough?"

One of the agents asked as they put their ID's away in the inside of their jackets. "What are you talking about?"

"Two of your buddies and their intern just went inside not five minutes ago." The officer said like they should know that. It took mere moments to realize neither group knew exactly who these people were and another minute to go rushing down the hall with alarms blaring and guns drawn.

"Hurry up." Chris hissed. Dean threw his jacket over the barbed wire fence and climbed up. Chris jumped high, clinging to the suit while Sam pushed her up by her foot when she started to slide back, being that she was several inches shorter then her brothers. Chris swung a leg over and jumped to the ground knees bent, after hiking up her skirt to her thighs of course for more leg room. Sam was quick to follow over.

Dean jumped up the few inches to snatch his jacket off the rail so they wouldn't have anything to track them by. "Well these monkey suits do come in handy." Dean said with excited surprise.

At that moment, at the airport, Chuck, the pilot from the plane crash was breathing heavily. His copilot was trying to help him get back into flight by practicing the smaller two engine plane they had. "Listen, Chuck. It's like getting back on a horse. Only in this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse, more like a pony. I'll be right there with you too. Anytime you feel like you don't want the wheel, I'll take over. Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not trying to rush you."

Chuck shook his head shakily. "No, the...waiting is worse."

The copilot looked out the window behind them towards the plane. "Okay, they're filling up the tank. Then we go." He left to find out exactly how much longer it would be.

Chuck sipped his drink nervously. He didn't even notice the pile of back smoke leaving the vent above his head. But he did notice when he breathed in deeply and it filled his nose and mouth. Chuck's eyes flashed fully back for a moment before returning to normal. A nasty smirk filled his lips.

In Jerry's office, Jerry was looking through a microscope to the yellow flecks they found. Hooked to his computer told him exactly what it was. "This stuff is covered in sulfur." Jerry noticed surprise. It wasn't everyday sulfur was found lying around.

"You're sure?" Sam asked. Only one thing Chris knew would leave something like sulfur in its wake.

"Take a look for yourself." He pushed his chair away from the desk. Then came the sounds of someone screaming and a lot of banging. Jerry sighed and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Jerry looked irritated as he walked out to confront his soon to be ex-employee. "Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—"

"You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue." Dean said.

"Demonic possession?" Sam guessed.

"It's the only thing I can think of." Chris said, leaning against the table.

"And it explains how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." Dean said.

Sam looked away from the sulfur."If this guy was possessed, it's possible."

"I guess a demon finally got out of his old fashion ways of killing one by one." Chris bit at her nails.

"Possessing a person to take down an entire plane?" Dean shook his head.

"Either of you ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked looking towards his family.

Dean shook his head, "Never."

Chris picked at her nails, "Don't look at me. I've only done...phantom travelers like once and it was a boat during my senior class trip."

At the airport, the copilot was waiting patiently by a small two engine plane. Chuck came out and the pilot briefly wondered if he was on drugs or took something for the flight. Chuck had been having a near panic attack but now he seemed relax and cold as a cucumber, grinning brightly and a hop in his step. "I'm ready, let's do this." Chuck declared proudly.

The plane was in flight for several minutes before the copilot finally asked, "How you feeling?" They seemed to be doing alright since Chuck wasn't panicking.

"I feel great!" Chuck said proudly as they flew over what seemed like dozens of farmland.

The copilot nodded relieved that he seemed back to normal, to how he was before the crash. "You'll be back flying jumbo's before you know it."

"I hope so, how long we been up?" Chuck asked with a more then curious smirk.

"Um..." The copilot looked at the watch on his wrist. "Almost forty minutes."

"Wow, time really does fly." Chuck grinned, eyes flashing back. He suddenly made the plane dive towards the farmlands they were flying over.

"What are you doing?" The copilot cried desperately as he tried to pull them back up. But demon chuck wasn't having it. He rammed his elbow as hard as a human could into the copilots face, knocking him out instantly. The copilot slumped over as Chuck's eyes turned solid black. The plane crashed into the farmlands below near a man riding passed on a tractor.

"This is very annoying." Chris said huffing in their motel room of the month. She angrily dammed the book she'd swiped from the local library closed. Their room was covered with printout articles taped across the wall and more slung across the beds. Chris sat cross legged at the foot of a bed.

Sam looked up from his laptop. "So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it."

"But none of them describes anything like this." Dean protested.

"I don't know." Chris said, falling back among the papers on her bed. "My foster father when I was twelve, left me home to go on a cruise. He never came back because the boat mysteriously sunk and all the lifeboats had gone missing so nobody made it off alive. At the time I didn't think anything like this was involved but maybe it was a...phantom traveler?"

Dean stopped and looked up, "Wait, he left you there...alone?" Sure, dad had left them to hunt but it had always been the two of them, never just one.

Chris shrugged seemingly uncaring. "It was a vacation for both of us. He wasn't that great a dad anyway and I was better off without him." He had at least never attacked her but he wasn't to kind either, clearly more interested in the child service checks he got every month. "So Sammy, what'd you found out?" Wanting to move this away from her past as soon as possible.

"Um, right," Sam coughed, looking back down to his computer to remember what he'd been talking about, "According to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean scoffed.

"A demon that realized we no longer live in biblical or prehistoric times anymore." Chris guessed, rolling onto her stomach.

"Who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one" Sam said, quickly something on his computer. Chris sat up, unable to get comfortable as Dean scoffed, turning away. "What?"

Dean shook his head, "I don't know. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything. Just Dean and destruction for its own sake."

"Well nothing says destruction like a plane crash." Chris said, crossing her legs.

Dean sighed, putting a hand to his face. "I wish dad was here."

"Yeah, me to." Sam sighed.

Chris huffed, looking away. "Well he's not. We've been doing pretty good, we can stop this thing ourselves.

Before Dean could argue, his phone started to ring. Dean pulled it from his pocket looking confused. "Hello?" He asked. "Oh, hey Jerry. What? ...Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened? ...where'd this happen? ...I'll try to ignore the irony in that. Nothing. Jerry, just hang in there, alright? We'll catch up with you soon." He hung up.

"Why don't I like the sound of that." Chris sighed, pulling on her boots.

"Another crash?" Sam asked, already closing his computer.

"Yeah, let's go." Dean said already standing, grabbing his car keys from the table.

"So where are we going anyway?" Chris asked as they met at the door.

"Nazareth." Was all Dean said.

An hour passed before they found themselves in Nazareth. There was still dark black smoke in the sky. "Sulfur?" Dean asked Jerry who was looking in his microscope again. Jerry silently nodded.

"Of course it is." Chris sighed. "So what, two plane crashes and both have Chuck Lambert on it?"

"So the demon was after him then." Dean guessed.

"With all due respect to Chuck. if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam said.

Chris leaned against the desk, "Why does this feel like there will be bad news next?"

Sam held up the police reports of the crash. "Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did two four eighty five."

Chris said, "Of course it would be forty minutes." Forty, meaning biblical numerology.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked.

"It's biblical numerology." Dean explained. "You know Noah's ark. It rained for forty days. The number means death."

"Which sucks for us. Forty is never a good number when the supernatural are involved." Chris said.

Sam came over from what he was looking up on his computer, "I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in."

"Any survivors?"

"No," Sam shook his head. "Or not until now at least, not until flight two four eighty five for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said."

"No survivors." Dean recited.

Chris' mind started going away with her. "Guys, no survivors? What if it was an accident, what if there was a mistake and there was supposed to be no survivors. Now this thing is pissed and..." She trailed off.

"It's going after all the survivors." Dean finished. "It's tying to finish off the job."

In the impala, they were now driving quickly towards the airport their hunt started at. Chris stayed quiet in the backseat, sucking on another candy while Sam was on the phone. "Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam hung up. "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda a Walker." Dean clarified.

"Of course one of the survivors would work on a plane." Chris said, going over everything she knew about demons.

"Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight PM. It's her first night back on the job." Sam said, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean said.

"Um, isn't that like a five hour drive. We'd never make it." Chris protested, looking over their map.

Dean shook his head, starting to speed up. "Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass."

Sam shook his head, "I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." He looked at the time. "God, we're never gonna make it."

"We can't just give up. She's going into a death trap and doesn't even know it!" Chris exclaimed from he back.

"We will make it." Dean said firmly, breaking every traffic law known to man in getting to that airport miles away.

It was late at night when the Winchester's were found literally running into the airport. "We're not going to have time!" Chris exclaimed as they looked around completely loss.

"We still have thirty minutes!" Sam protested.

"We need to find a phone." Dean said, grabbing one of those phones hanging on the wall for workers to talk to each other.

"Airport services." The voice said as his siblings crowded him to hear.

"Hi, gate thirteen." Dean said quickly, looking jittery.

Chris could barely hear the voice answering as she pressed up against Dean to hear. "Who are you calling, sir?"

"I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight um..." He thought for several long moments as Chris' foot started bouncing up and down nervously. "Flight four two four."

Several long moments passed and Chris' heart picked up the pace like it usually did when she was near to losing someone she could save. Then a female voice finally answered. "This is Amanda Walker." This voice sounded the way only a flight attendant could master.

Dean quickly said his on the thought on the spot lie. "Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here."

"Karen?" Amanda asked horrified.

Dean quickly calmed her, "Nothing serious, just a minor car accident but she was injured, so..." "Let's move this on,' Chris thought. The plane would take off soon.

Amanda stuttered confused. "That's impossible. I just got off the phone with her.

Chris froze and Dean did the same. Oops. "You what?" Dean stuttered.

"Five minutes ago, she's at her house cramming for a final. Who is this?"

Dean stuttered again. Chris gave him a look that said, do something you idiot. "There must be some mistake." He finished lamely. Chris rolled her eyes, throwing up her arms.

"And how would you even know I was here?" Amanda demanded, starting to get pissed. Sam tried moving Chris aside so he could hear better but she harshly elbowed him in his stomach. "Is this one of Vince's friends?"

Who was Vince? But Dean quickly agreed and went along with it. "Guilty as charged."

Amanda huffed. "Wow, that is unbelievable!" Amanda exclaimed. Clearly she's been sheltered most of her life.

"He's really sorry." Dean lied. Last thing they needed was to get involved into a lovers spat.

Amanda clearly wasn't hearing it, "Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?"

Dean quickly tried to make her get off the plane without bold face telling her. "Yeah, but...he really needs to see you tonight so..."

"No, I'm sorry. It's too late." Amanda said firmly, sounding like she was about to hang up. Chris pushed Dean, making a motion with her hand to keep her talking. They had to convince her somehow.

"Don't be like that. Come on." The lies spilt from Dean's tongue easily. "The guy's a mess. Really, it's pathetic?"

"...Really?" She asked hopeful. Seeing this, Dean pushed on, quickly agreeing. Amanda said, "Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call him when I land." Chris looked panicked as Amanda hung up, ignoring Dean's protests. Shit, if the demon had it his way, she would never make it to the next landing. She could possibly die in forty minutes.

"Damn it, so close!" Dean cursed, angrily slamming the phone down.

"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines." The intercom said on command.

"Okay guys, what's plan B?" Chris asked, mind already running different scenarios.

Seconds passed before Sam answered with, "We're getting on that plane."

Chris felt herself pale a little but nodded. "Shit, I was afraid of that." She'd been on planes before and flying didn't scare her. But getting on a plane she knew was going to crash was short of suicide if they couldn't stop it.

"Whoa, now just hold on a second." Dean said quickly. He was wide eyed and paler then Chris had ever seen him before.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash." Sam said, trying to talk him into it.

"I know." Dean said.

"So let's get ready." Chris said, clasping her hands together. "Sam can get the tickets and we can go to the trunk and find whatever we can get through security. Meet here in five?"

The siblings split up only to come back together seconds later when Dean didn't move. He was to busy glancing around anxiously, sweating and pale faced. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"...No, not really?" Dean admitted.

Chris looked at him in disbelief. "Dude, what's wrong? We got a plane to catch."

Dean glanced everywhere but at them. "That's the problem!" Dean exclaimed, unable to stand still.

Chris looked at him confused but Sam realized the problem soon enough. "...flying?" He asked cautiously.

"It's never been an issue until now!" Dean wailed. Chris felt her eyebrows rise. Here was her fearless big brother looking like he was about to wet himself over a plane flight.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked, trying to fight a smile. It wasn't often Dean admitted something was wrong.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere?" Dean hissed desperately.

Chris shrugged, "I just figured it was easier...with all our stuff in the trunk. Plus you would never leave your baby." Not even half a year together and Chris knew Dean was practically in love with that car.

"How about this, Chris and I can go?" Sam suggested. Chris nodded in agreement.

"What?" Dean asked, looking at them like they were insane.

"We'll just do this one." Sam said.

"We'll be fine. Not like we haven't been in life or death situations before." Chris commented. She glanced at the clock on the wall nervously. They were cutting it close already.

"Are you nuts?" Dean demanded. "You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash!" People passing thought Dean was either nuts or having a mental breakdown. Same thing pretty much.

"And everyone on it is going to die if we don't do something like now." Chris said, jiggling her foot nervously.

Sam noticed the time and said firmly, "Dean, we can do it together, or Chris and I can do this one. I'm not seeing a third option, here."

"Come on, really!" Dean exclaimed. Their trunk got considerably heavier after Chris did full inventory of everything she had on her and ditched her weapons. The boys gapped as she pulled weapon after weapon out of seemingly impossible or unthinkable places.

"What?" She asked, seeing their stares after she pulled a machete from the back of her shirt.

On the flight, someone from the intercom spoke, "Flight attendants, please cross check before departure."

"Just try to relax." Sam said. Dean was in the aisle seat clutching at his armrests breathing hard even though they hadn't taken off yet. Sam sat in the middle seat after losing to Chris who shoved him aside for the window seat.

"Just try to shut up." Dean snarled.

Sam laughed at his brother's misfortune. "Stop antagonizing him Sammy. It's not gonna help." Chris said waving a dismissive hand as she flipped through a magazine she found in the bag of the woman in the row in front of her. She felt strangely naked without any weapons on her despite being fully clothed.

After they took off, Sam looked over at Dean. "You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked.

Chris looked up smirking, "He's humming Metallica?"

"Calms me down." Dean said simply, head against the headrest and eyes squeezed shut with fingernails digging into the armrests.

Sam sighed and did his thing to cam people, puppy dog eyes and all. "Look man, I get you're nervous, alright! But we have to stay focused."

Dean shakily nodded, "Okay."

"Guys, not to break up this little love fest or anything but we have like," Chris stopped to glance at her watch and started flipping magazine pages again. "Thirty two minutes to find this demon and do an exorcism on a crowded plane."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, that's gonna be easy."

"We'll just take it one step at a time." Sam decided. "First step, who is it possessing."

Dean glanced around nervously, hands not letting loose on the armrests."It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotions distress."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You mean like a hunter having a panic attack over a plane flight." A smile played on her lips.

Dean looked startled and glared at her. "That is so not even funny."

"Well I'd be pretty messed up if I was Amanda." Sam interrupted their staring match around him. "This is her first fight after the crash."

Dean stopped a blonde flight attendant helping someone in the next row. "Excuse me, are you Amanda?" Well that was one way to find out.

"No, I'm not." The flight attendant said with that irritating perky smile.

"Oh, my mistake." Dean plastered a nervous smile on his face. The woman nodded smiling before continuing on.

"How is it that every plane ride I've ever been on, the flight attendants always have the same perkiness?" Chris demanded, closing her magazine.

"Doesn't matter." Dean moved on. "That must be Amanda back there." The other blonde at the back of the pain fixing drinks and such. "So I'll go talk to her and uh, get a read on her mental state." He shakily undid his seatbelt.

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked.

"I guess there's one way to find out." Chris said. Dean reached into the duffle back and pulled out a bottle of holy water. "Well that'll be fun to explain if she's not."

Sam grabbed the bottle and casually tucked it into his coat as to not being attention to it. "No, I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh...nice," Dean grinned as he realized that would be better. When the plane didn't explode as he moved, he cautiously stood.

Chris leaned over to Sam, "He does know the Latin version, right?"

"Hey." Sam stopped Dean before he could leave.

"What?" Dean came back confused.

"Say it in Latin." Sam explained.

"I know," Dean said like it was obvious, trying to leave again. Dean tried to leave again but Sam made him come back. Dean had a pissed off look on his face as he came back.

"The Latin version is 'Christo'" Chris said. Not looking up from the sports car in he magazine.

"I know, I'm not an idiot!" Dean snapped. Chris shook her head smiling and leaned back in her seat.

Sam glanced over at Chris, "How are you so calm?" She looked cool as a cucumber sitting there casually flipped through her stolen magazine.

Chris smiled not looking up, "Trust me, looking calm is key. Even knowing what we know about this plane. Believe me when I say I'm panicking on the inside." Which was true. Her heart was pounding and her hands sweating and nerves going throughout her body.

At that moment, Dean returned angrily sitting down as he quickly buckled back up. That was a bust then. "Well?" Chris asked, did he find the demon.

Dean shook his head. "She's got to be the most well adjusted person on the planet."

"You said Christo?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and didn't say anything else.

"...Well?!" Chris demanded, trying and failing not to notice how panicked she was. She wasn't afraid of flying. She was more afraid of knowing they could die in about twenty six minutes if they didn't do something.

Dean shook his head, There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." Chris looked startled. How could a plane crash survivor not be afraid after being on another plane?

"So if it's on the plane. It can be anyone. Anywhere." Sam said, glancing around suspiciously.

"I guess we'll have to find out who then." Chris said, tossing aside the magazine. She reached for the bag where their EMF's were, one of the few things they got through security. Before she could get them out, the plane violently shook.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean wailed, getting some attention from those nearby.

It would almost be funny if there wasn't a demon on the plane trying to crash it. "Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence."

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggen four!"

"Dean," Chris snapped firmly. "You have got to calm down before you cause these people to panic. Then how are we going to do what we have to."

"Well I'm sorry if I can't." Dean snarled. He was nearly ready to rip the armrests off from his hard he was gripping them.

"Yes, you can." Sam protested.

Dean scowled darkly, "Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping."

Chris leaned over Sam. "Well panicking like you are isn't going to help get rid of this thing."

"Plus you're a likely victim of demonic possession if you can't calm yourself down. Right now." Sam said. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, clenched the armrests, leaned his head against the headrest, knowing they were right. He took a large shattering breath. "Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum." He flipped through a book.

Dean glanced down at the book, "What do we have to do?"

"It's two parts." Sam explained. "The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest which actually makes it more powerful."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "And we want it more powerful?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Dean looked at him confused. "How is it stronger?"

"Well it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can wreak havoc on its own."

Chris scoffed. "Yeah, I can see why we'd wanna do that." She said sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's the second part that'll work. It sends the bastard back to hell once and for all."

Chris started to grin as she realized what he meant with this whole ritual thing. "And we'll never have to worry about it coming back for more plane crashes."

"Well first we have to find it before anything else." Dean said. That was how Chris found herself waiting by the bathroom as Dean and Sam walked up and down the plane. She was glancing at the EMF half hidden in her coat. Chris flashed an innocent smile at people as they went in and came out.

"Excuse me, you waiting for the bathroom?" A man asked. This was the tenth time she'd been asked this question and it was waning on her nerves.

"Course not, go ahead." Chris said quickly, squeezing passed the blonde man in his early twenties. She cursed how close these rows of seats were before heading to find her brothers.

She found the boys passed the curtain and in the middle of the plane. "Anything, boys?" Chris asked, surprising them since she'd come up behind. Dean looked like he'd done near had another panic attack.

"Nothing," the two said.

"How much time we got?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at his watch, "Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody."

"We've been up and down this plane. Who could we have possibly missed?" Chris asked. She looked around like someone they missed would mysteriously appear and their EMF's would mysteriously go off.

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane." Dean suggested.

"You believe that?" Sam asked, carefully holding his EMF inside his pocket.

Dean shrugged helplessly. "Well I will if you will."

Chris shook her head, hair falling messily around her shoulders. "Sorry boys. When have we ever had a case that easy?" At that moment, all their of their EMF's started to spike, the red building up due to a supernstural presence.

The bathroom in front and right outside the pilot's room opened up. One of the copilots stepped out. Chris swallowed hard, "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is."

Sam looked down after hearing her, "What? What is it?" And he was supposed to be the smart one.

Dean answered with a whispered, "Christo." The copilot looked at them with an almost sinister smile. His eyes were solid black. Made sense a demon would want to shake things up. It was easier to crash a plane you were controlling instead of just being a passenger. But Damn. The copilot didn't seemed threatened by their presence. He just went back into the pilot's room. A demon was driving the plane and ultimately...planning their doom. Fourteen more minutes.

The Winchester's looked at each other. "How are we going to stop this now? How are we going to get to him. We can't do it in there. Not with the other pilot flying the plane." Chris whispered to her brother's, trying not to draw to much attention to themselves.

"...We need Amanda's help." Dean decided, already moving to the back of the plane.

Chris stared at his back in disbelief. "What?" She asked louder then necessary.

Chris quickly followed. Sam was half a step behind her. "She's not gonna believe this." Sam warned. Nobody ever believed the whole 'what's really out there' speech.

"Twelve more minutes." Dean said, barely giving his watch a glimpse. He wasn't showing his fear anymore. He was in the zone. He wasn't just on a plane. Now he was on a hunt, searching to capture his prey.

Amanda looked up startled as the boys and Chris pushed themselves into that little room in the back that held mainly drinks and packets of peanuts. "Oh, hi." Amanda plastered on a preppy smile when she recognized Dean. It made Chris once again want to question how flight attendants were always so...peppy. "Flights not too bumpy for you I hope."

"The bumpiness of the flight isn't the problem." Chris commented. Eleven minutes to go.

"Actually, the flight is kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean said quickly. They didn't have time to waste. Sam closed the curtains for some kind of privacy. Not much but it would do.

"Um, okay." Amanda crossed her arms confused. It wasn't everyday she got cornered by two large guys and their female friend that clearly had a few more muscle then she could ever dream of having. "What can I help you with?"

"Alright, this is gonna sounds nuts but we just don't have time for the whole the truth is out there speech right now." Dean said. Ten minutes to go.

Sam stepped in and interrupted. "Aright, look, we know you were on flight two four eighty five." Amanda looked quickly shocked at the reminded of her terrible last flight. A flight you almost died on surely wasn't something you wanted to be reminded of on your next flight.

Chris saw something that honestly surprised her and she couldn't help herself. She threw her arms into the air excited. "Finally!" She exclaimed loudly that those in the back rows of the flight could hear her through the thick curtain. "A flight attendant that shows an emotion other then perkiness." Amanda looked confused now more then anything and her brothers glared at her. They so didn't have time for this. "...Sorry." Chris slowly lowered her arms. The perkiness had been a bothering issue for her since she was seven.

Nobody she asked ever seemed to have the answer for the perkiness that had always grated on her nerves.


	6. Demonic Possessions and Bloody Mary

Demonic Possession and Bloody Mary

Amanda's smile dropped and vanished, now staring at them worriedly. "Who are you three?" Amanda demanded.

"We're just here to help." Chris answered, busy pulling up her hair tightly with the ponytail on her wrist. Last thing she needed was to be blinded by dirty blonde hair falling in face.

"We've spoken to some of the other survivors." Sam clarified. "We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure." Damn right it wasn't a problem with the mechanics of the plane.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." Dean said. And they lost her.

Amanda shook her head. "I'm sorry. I...I'm very busy. I have to go back." She stuttered awkwardly.

Chris stepped in front of her before she could leave. "Come on, we just need help with this one small thing. Then you can call us crazy all you like." Wouldn't be the worst or first time she'd heard it.

Amanda shook her head. "I can't help you." She insisted, trying to leave again. This time, Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she could go out the curtain.

Dean quickly held up his hands when he saw Amanda look like she was about to start panicking and screaming for help. Not like they could make a quick escape or get away on a crowded plane in the middle of flight. "Wait a second, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh..." He couldn't figure out a way to break it to her easy so he said it bluntly. "The pilot in two four eighty five, Chuck Lambert. He's dead."

Amanda stalled and looked up clearly surprised. "Wait, what? Chuck is dead?"

"He died in a plane crash. Now that's two plane crashes in two months." Which was rarer than rarer. Like that one in ten million chance of ever happening. "That doesn't strike you as strange." Amanda stuttered helplessly.

"Amanda, just like that other flight, the exact same thing is about to happen." Chris said, looking at her watch. Ten minutes left.

"Maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't." Sam cut in.

Dean begged. "Amanda, you have to believe us."

Amanda looked hesitant before finally explaining what she knew. "On...on two four eighty five, here was this man. He had...these eyes." She could still remember how confused she was, how could anyone have eyes like that. Dark eyes sure, but not eyes like that.

"Yes!" Sam jolted. "That's exactly what we're talking about."

"His eyes, they were solid black, weren't they?" Chris asked.

Amanda slowly nodded, "I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?"

"Anything that'll help us keep this plane in the air until we can land normally...without crashing." Chris explained.

"What we need you to do is bring the copilot back here," Dean explained, leading her tithe curtain.

Amanda protested like any civilian would. "Why, what does he have to do with me?"

"Amanda." Chris grabbed her attention. "Right now, you are probably the only person on this plane that will...somewhat believe us. And only because you saw those eyes."

"All we need to do is talk to him." Dean skillfully lied.

Amanda stopped in the doorway of the curtain and looked back at the three Winchester's desperately. "How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot?" She asked.

Sam said, "Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit."

Amanda made one last protest attempt. "Do you know that I could lose my job if you..." She stopped.

"Trust me, there are worst things coming." Chris said. Eight more minutes.

"And you'll be losing a lot more than a job if you don't help us out." Dean said. Meaning her life and every other life on this plane would end not even ten minutes from now. And there was like a hundred people here.

Andrea hesitated for a moment before consenting. Dean, Chris, and Sam watched peeking out from between the curtain as Amanda on shaky legs walked to the cabin. She knocked on the door. Only when the copilot emerged did they duck back in. Chris took the holy water Sam pulled out while Dean passed dad's journal to Sam. He flipped it open, looking for the right page easily.

The copilot wore an easy going smile as he came in. Now if only he wasn't a black eyed demonic son of a butch. "Yeah, what's the problem?" He asked cheerfully enough. Dean answered by giving him a sharp punch to the face. He pulled tape over the man's mouth as he was temporarily down for the count. Chris couldn't spare a glimpse to see if anyone had heard him fall and was coming to check on what was going on.

Amanda was starting to panic, breaking hard. "What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him!"

"Believe me, we're talking to him." Chris said, opening the bottle of holy water. The copilot screamed in agonizing pain as it ate away at his skin. Holy water to demons were like acid to humans.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with him?" Amanda looked to be on the verge of passing out.

Sam pulled her away, trying to distract her from seeing Dean holding him down while Chris sprayed him. "Look, we need you to calm down. We need you outside the curtain."

"I'm running out of water here!" Chris warned, the bottle under half full now. Dean looked like he was struggling harder than before to keep him down.

"Don't let anybody in, okay?" Sam practically shoved Amanda out through the curtain. He grabbed the journal and started the ritual. Speaking in Latino, "Terrar cantata deo psallite domino-" Chris was barely able to sprinkle the water now. With a roar of anger, the demon broke free. The demon rammed his elbow in Dean's face. Chris cried out as she was shoved when he flew into her legs. Everything blurred as she banged her head against the side of the table, rocking the drinks on it. The demon went after Sam but Dean grabbed him from behind, jerking him back to the floor. Shaking off the pain, Chris crawled over to the demon, using her weight to pin it's legs down as he thrashed. The demon thrashed as Sam continued on with the Latin. The demon managed to wiggle an arm free, yanking the tape off his mouth.

Eyes were now pure black and vibrant with anger, he snarled, "I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now she's burning!" Sam froze in horror. Dean hit the demon hard while Chris struggled keeping his legs down and forcing the free arm to the floor.

"Sam!" Dean screamed. Sam snapped out of it and started reading again. He tried helping by pinning the demon's free leg that was kicking madly, trying to buck Chris off stretched across his body. But all it did was kick the book out of Sam's hand. But by that point, Sam had finished uttering the last word. The copilot screaming as black smoke spilled from his mouth, disappearing into the vent above them. The body went limp, the man unconscious. He wouldn't be an issue now. Half relieved did Chris roll off, putting a hand to the side of her head where she hit. Shit, she couldn't deal with bruised wounds right now with a demon loose in the air vents of a plane in flight.

"Where's it go?" Sam asked, breathing hard. Chris struggled to her feet.

"It's in the plane, we got to finish it." Dean said. Chris stumbled out through the curtain. She bent over to grab the book that slid almost completely underneath. But the plane suddenly jerked violently, falling several feet. Chris cried out as she nearly flipped head over feet, crashing to the floor. She clutched at the seat beside her, hearing the people's screams vibrating in her ears. She clenched her jaw, nearly biting through her lip to prevent screaming. Sam was struggling to reach the book that slid fully under the seat. Dean had fallen against the wall, scream mixing with all the other. 'This was it. This was how she was going to die,' Chris thought desperately. She never met her father. She got so little time with her brothers. She'd barely finished that thought when an electrical charge seemed to go throughout the plane. Chris gasped as the plane leveled out. Everyone stopped screaming, looking around worriedly. Amanda sighed in relief. Dean came out behind the curtain. Chris jumped as Sam knelt over her, putting hands under her arms and helping pull her up. Chris shook off her sudden dizziness, head pounding.

Everyone filed out of the plane as soon as possible when they landed back at the airport they came from. "Never going on a plane again." Chris cursed, holding a stray napkin over the cut on her head she just noticed when blood startled sliding into he corner of her eye.

"I'm with you there." Dean said, as they lanes against the wall near the exit. Amanda was being talked to by the police. She mouthed a 'thank you' they're way. The three Winchester siblings nodded her way. "Let's get out of here." They headed out the door.

"...It knew about Jessica." Sam said quietly.

"Sammy, these demons...all they do is lie." Chris insisted. She pulled the napkin from her would and tested it with her fingers to see if it stopped bleeding. Sam slowly nodded, thoughts still whirling about the demon and Jessica. They climbed into the car, another case completed and survived with no more casualties.

The next day after getting whatever rest they could, the Winchester's found themselves walking with Jerry. "Nobody know what you three did but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry shook Chris' hand before doing the same to Sam and Dean. "You're dads gonna be real proud."

"Oh...I'm sure." Chris said awkwardly. What father would be proud of a daughter they abandoned years ago, even if they did unknowingly join the 'family business' years ago.

"We'll see you around Jerry." Sam said. They probably never would. You never go back to a town you've hunted in. Most often than not you'd be arrested the second you're seen in town.

Dean stopped them before they could leave. "You know I've been meaning to ask you Jerry. How did you get my cell phone number, I've only have it for like six months." Longer than most hunters had a phone.

"You're dad gave it to me?" Jerry said like it should be obvious. Chris felt her eyes widen in surprise.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked quickly. They were all desperate to know. How long ago did Jerry talk to their dad. It would be their newest lead since finding dad's journal and being directed to Blackwater Ridge.

Jerry shook his head before explaining. "I didn't exactly talk to him but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." Jerry left them to their thoughts.

"I thought his number was disconnected?" Chris asked, looking up at her elder brother.

"...it was." Dean said equally confused.

Outside, Chris sat on the hood of the impala. She felt slightly better now that she had her weapons back where they go. She played with the sleeves of her jacket, feeling a small two inch knife in the lining of her sleeve. Dean and Sam stood in front of her. Dean was holding onto his cell phone. "This doesn't make any sense. I've called dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service."

"Well let's try again. If it's changed then that at least means he's still out there and ok if he has time to change his voice box. Dean typed in the familiar number of dad's phone and turned it on speaker.

THIS IS JOHN WINCHESTER. I CAN'T BE REACHED. IF THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, CALL MY SON, DEAN. 785-555-0179. HE CAN HELP.

Chris frowned. That still wouldn't help tell where he was. But at least they knew he was still alive. Chris jumped off the hood. In silence, all three Winchester's climbed into the car in their usual spots. Chris leaned against the window and watch the town fly by as they drove to wherever their next case would take them.

Miles away, another case was starting to form in a small town called Toledo, Ohio. It begun one night with three girls about thirteen having a sleepover. They surrounded a small table with candles being their only source of light. One of the girl's with bright blonde hair grinned excitedly, facing the brown haired little girl that lived in the house. "Okay, your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lily, the brunette decided.

The blonde grinned teasingly, "Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?" The black haired girl across the table burst into giggles.

Lily blushed and refused to answer. "Dare," she decided. It had to be better then revealing her secret crush on the most popular boy in they're grade.

"Okay, lame." The blonde scoffed. "You have to..." She thought for a minute before grinning. She remembered a story her older sister told her a year ago to scare her because she was pissed mom made her stay home from a party to baby sit. "Say Bloody Mary in the bathroom."

Lily had heard of the legend as well from scary stories told around the campfire last time she went to summer camp when she was ten. Lily scoffed, clearly not afraid of an old legend. "Is that the best you can come up with."

The third girl had been sheltered by her parents and never heard the legend before. "Who's Bloody Mary?" This was actually the first time she'd been over to a friends house before due to her parents over protectiveness.

"She's a witch." The blonde grinned nastily, or so her sister had told her.

But Lily had heard a different version. "I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash."

The blonde huffed annoyed, wanting to get on with the prank forming in her mind. "It doesn't matter who she is. Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror she appears," she stopped and grinned, her friends hanging onto her every word. "And scratches your eyes out!" She finished loudly.

Both girls jumped, looking panicked for a moment before calming down. "So why would anyone say it?" The dark haired girl asked confused. She didn't understand that some people used fear from movies and games such as this for a thrill.

"Because it isn't real." Lily said boldly, standing up.

The blonde handed her a candle. It would be scarier during candlelight instead of just pure darkness. "No turning on the lights and remember, three times."

Lily nodded before heading to the bathroom down the hall. She had put on a front for her friends but each step she took became slower. Her heart was pounding n her chest as she closed the bathroom door behind her and set the candle on the counter. Lily put her hands on the sink and tried, "Bloody Mary," she paused and tried again. "This is so stupid. Bloody Mary." She paused as her candle flickered. Lily hesitated for a long time before forcing herself to say it one last time. "Bloody Mary." For a moment, nothing happened. Then there was a loud bang on the door. Lily shrieked terrified before hearing the sounds of her friends laughing. They celebrated having successfully scaring their best friend.

Lily walked out to her friends looking proud of themselves. "Scared ya." The blonde smirked.

Lily shook her head with a forceful smile, heart rate slowing down. "You guys are jerks."

"Lily," her father, Steven Shoemaker called down from the top of the stairs. "Do you mind keeping it down?"

"Sorry daddy," Lily replied with a sheepish look. Her friends follow suit. Steven smiled and headed to the bathroom. If he had stopped to look in one of the several mirrors he passed, he would have seen something...peculiar. A woman in a tattered black dress with bare feet. Her dark hair was dirty and matted to her face, hanging so you couldn't see her features.

In the bathroom, Steven took several pills before closing the medicine cabinet. He looked away but stopped and turned back to the mirror on the cabinet. Were those...scratches? Under his eyes.

In the living room, the girls were surrounding the candlelit table and giggling again. "You so like him." The black haired girl giggled.

That was when Donna, Lily's older almost eighteen year old sister came strolling through the front door. She stopped halfway up the stairs and leaned over the railing grinding. "Hey geek, you guys having fun?"

"You're out past curfew." Lily accused. An hour late actually.

"Thanks dad." Donna mocked giggling and heading upstairs. It was dark and silent but Donna continued on unconcerned towards her room. She suddenly froze halfway down the hall when she came across something. It looked like a deep red puddle emerging from beneath the bathroom door and growing in size. Feeling dread, Donna forced herself to walk till she could push open the bathroom door. What was in there would scar her for the rest of her life.

Downstairs, Lily and her two friends looked up startled as they heard Donna screaming.

Chris hit Sam with her travel pillow and he jolted awake. He had been squirming like he was having a nightmare and making a weird whining sound. Sam stared confused before realizing they were parked outside a fairly large building. "I take it I was having a nightmare. It wasn't a question but a statement. It hadn't been the first time Chris had pillow hit him awake. It had been over four months since the Winchester siblings reunited.

"Yeah, another one." Dean sighed. This was starting to get old.

"...hey, at least I got some sleep." Sam said like it was okay to have nightmares every time.

"Not nearly enough or restful." Chris quipped from the backseat.

Dean turned off the car. "We will be talking about this soon you know."

Sam looked out the window, "Are we here?"

"Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Dean said, leaning back in his seat.

"Or the coroner office of yet another small town." Chris commented. She watched from the window as people passed. It looked like every other small town they've come across. Everyone else was completely unaware of just what was happening in their town or they could be the next victim.

"Hand me that newspaper." Sam said, half turning to Chris in his seat.

"Now where did I put that thing?" She opened a small bag on the floor and took several long seconds before she pulled out the local newspaper. It was flipped open to the obituary of local Steven Shoemaker. She handed it over, zipping up the bag.

Sam read through it for the zillionth time. "So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Steven apparently had his eyeballs exploded or melted and there was no medical way to explain what happened.

"That's what we're going to find out." Dean said, opening the car door.

"Might as well go now, not like we're getting any younger." Chris muttered, slamming her door shut. Dean, Sam, and herself wakes up the stairs and entered the morgue of the local hospital. Everything looked normal like you would expect in a morgue. Even including the tired looking balding man in his forties.

The morgue technician looked up as he noticed the three strangers entering. The town was small but not so small that everybody knew everybody. "Hey." He said bored. "Can I help you?"

What was their lie going to be this time? Dean in his typical big brother ways took charge. "Yeah, we're the uh...med students?" Med students? She could try to work with that but she didn't know anything about medicine. Not anything more than fixing herself up that most doctors would insist as old or barbaric ways. Like using dental floss as stitches.

"Sorry?" The tech asked. Clearly he had no idea med students were coming. Good, that meant others wouldn't be expected so they wouldn't become known as frauds and have to make a quick escape before the police showed up...again.

"Doctor..." He stopped for a second, stumbling over the name from the nameplate on the empty desk. "Figlavitch, didn't tell you. We talked to him over the phone."

"He was expecting us, we do have the time right." Chris made a show of checking her watch.

Dean kept explaining their lie, "We're from Ohio State. He was supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

The tech looked like he wasn't getting up anytime soon. "Well I'm sorry, he's at lunch."

"Really?" Chris faked surprise. Even better. "He couldn't have forgotten, we talked again just last night."

"Well hey, what about you? You don't mind showing us the body, do you?" Dean pressured.

The man smirked unconcerned. "Sorry, I can't." He clearly didn't care. "Doc will be back in an hour. You can't wait for him if you want."

"An hour?" Chris pouted, leaning on the desk. "But we have to head back to Columbus by then." She saw him glance down at her chest and she resisted the urge to hit him like she probably would have. "Are you sure you can't help us out?" Sam looked disgusted and Dean looked pissed as they realized their sister was flirting they're way in.

"I'm gonna hit him in the face I swear." Dean muttered to Sam, clenching his fists as he saw where the man's eyes were wandering.

The man smiled, more energetic now, "Follow me." He headed to the back door.

"What was that?" Dean leaned over to hiss in her ear.

"Sometimes, a female hunter has to bring out the big guns. Guys go weak around women like that." Chris said, not concerned. Wasn't the first time she flirted to get her way.

"Well I think we can all agree to never wanting to see that again." Sam muttered as they headed into the back where the body was stored. Chris rolled her eyes, 'wimps' she thought smirking. "Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding."

The man pulled back the sheet covered Steven's face. His eyes were completely gone, dried blood left in their place. More than that. They practically liquefied." Chris let out a low whistle at the sight. How many things did she know that attacked eyeballs?

"Any sign of a struggle?" Dean asked, half standing in front of Chris. Last thing he needed was to see his sister being an adult. Damn his dad, Dean missed out on the chance to wail on any potential boyfriends during the teenage years. Might as well catch up now. Not that Chris was actually interested in the guy. She just wanted to get them in. "Maybe somebody did it to him?"

"Nope." The man said, making a popping sound on the P of he word. "Besides the daughter, he was all alone." So maybe they should check out the daughter, see if there's any anger towards daddy dearest.

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked. What did they label a guy whose eyeballs exploded.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

Chris glanced up, "What's that mean?" The guy's empty eye sockets were freaking her out.

"Intense cerebral bleeding." He explained. "The guy has more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes and mash, what would cause something like that?" Transferring his gaze from the guy on the slab to the morgue technician.

The morgue technician shrugged. "Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"A stroke?" Chris snorted. What people come up with to explain the supernatural.

"You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean scowled.

The tech shook his head. "That's a first for me but hey, I'm not the doctor." he grinned. Chris subtly glanced at the cheap watch on her wrist. That had half an hour to get out before the doctor was due back and have no idea about mad students.

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report?" Dean asked with a charming grin. "You know, for uh, our paper." Chris rolled her eyes, real believable with the stuttering.

The tech looked hesitant. "I'm not really supposed to show you that." He looked at Chris. Sam stepped in front of her and pulled out his wallet, handing him two twenties.

"Dude, that's my money." Dean whined as he left to get the report.

"You won it in a poker match." Sam snapped. Chris hid a grin. It was kinda nice having protective brothers.

After looking through police reports and all, the Winchester's found themselves heading down the stairs in front. "'Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing." Sam suggested.

"What's the harm in sticking around and resting for a few days even if it's not." Chris said, bouncing on the toes of her boots as she reached the bottom first.

"Hold up guys." Dean stopped them. "You're talking like this case is already over. How many times has it ever actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?"

"Almost never." Sam admitted.

"Exactly." Dean smirked.

Chris ran a hand through her mess of hair. "If this is truly a case, I guess the next thing we should do is go talk to the daughter."

The Shoemaker house was having a wake at the house so when they got there, the Winchester's just strolled right on in. Chris shifted awkwardly on her feet when she noticed how every one was dressed. In they're fancy Sunday best clothing. "Feels like we're underdressed." Dean muttered. All the men wore black suits and the women wore black dresses. And here they were in faded jeans, leather jackets, and simple shirts.

"...They'll get over it." Chris said as they made their way into the house.

"So how are we supposed to find the daughter? We don't even know what she looks like." Sam said. The family of three stuck close together.

Chris smirked, "By using a little trick I know." She stopped an elderly man walking past. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the daughter of Mr. Shoemaker. You wouldn't happen to know where she is?"

"Donna?" The man said in that old man tone. "She's out back, follow me." It took forever with his slow walk before they reached outside. From there he pointed out a teenager with short black hair surrounded by friends and a little girl beside her. Chris looked at her brothers and they made they're way through the heavy crowd before reaching Donna Shoemaker.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean grabbed her attention. She looked up startled but nodded.

"We just wanted to say how sorry we were about everything that happened." Chris explained, trying to show empathy. It was hard when they were always seemingly to be around grieving people.

Sam's turn, "I'm Sam. This is Dean and Chris. We worked with your dad."

Donna looked at one of her friends confused and then back to them. "You did."

"Of course...you're dad was a good man." Chris said, having no idea since she never actually met the guy.

"This whole thing man, a stroke." Dean said.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." Her blonde friend Charlie interrupted, being a protective friend.

Chris glanced at her, "Of course, understandable."

Donna shook her head. "It's okay, I'm okay."

Dean continued on with their 'investigation', "We're there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Knowing that may help narrow it down to whatever creature could have done it.

Donna shook her head but the little girl sitting on the same bench turned around looking sorrowful. "That's because it wasn't a stroke." The little girl insisted, sounding like she'd done try to explain this time and time again. Chris turned her attention on the younger girl. Sometimes kids were a lot more...insightful than the adults.

"Lily, don't say that." Donna said firmly, sounding like she'd said the same thing before. Obviously something was going on with the two sisters. Chris looked back and forth.

"What?" Sam was the one to ask, using that puppy dog look to his advantage.

Donna shook her head not wanting to divulge information to complete strangers. "I'm sorry. She's just upset."

Chris shook her head sounding sympathetic, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"It happened because of me." Lily wailed again. Donna and her friends looked at her with clear pity in their eyes. Chris was startled. This girl was just a small distraught child, what could have possibly happen to make her think it was their fault.

"Sweetie, it didn't." Donna insisted again. But Lily didn't believe her.

"Lily." Sam knelt down to get to eye level of the little girl. "Why would you say something like that?"

Chris leaned over Sam's shoulder to hear better as Lily hesitated. "Right before he died, I said it."

Chris shared a look with Sam, "Said what?" He asked.

Lily swallowed hard, "Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." Chris' slowly straightened up. Bloody Mary? Of course she's heard of the legend but...never thought it was more than something to scare kids, even after she learned what really went bump in the night. "She took his eyes, that's what she does." Well she was right about that fact.

"That's not why dad died." Donna protested. "This isn't your fault."

Dean said, "I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" It always amazed Chris how good Dean was with kids.

"No, I don't think so." Lily said softly. Chris glanced around the crowd, awkwardly crossing her arms. She never knew what to do when it came to kids. That seemed to be the end of the conversation.

"Let's sneak up to where the body was found." Chris muttered and they headed up the stairs. It wasn't long after that to find the right bathroom. There was faded red bloodstains on the tiles. Chris cautiously stepped over the bloodstains.

"The Bloody Mary legend...dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked, hovering in the doorway.

"Not that I heard of." Dean said, following Chris into the bathroom.

"So we're really thinking this legend that's worldwide is the reason this guy is dead?" Chris asked. She couldn't find anything that made sense. No sulfur left behind.

"Everywhere all over the country kids are playing Bloody Mary and as far as we know, nobody's died from it." Sam gingerly touched the dried up blood puddle.

"Even I've done it." Chris said distracted, going through the medicine cabinet. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Dean looked at her like she was an idiot, "You have?"

Chris shrugged sheepishly, putting up the sleeping medicine. "It was before I knew that things that go bump in the night existed outside my nightmares."

"Guys, maybe this is happening because the legend begin here." Sam suggested, straightening up. Good theory. "But according to the legend, the person who says B," he stopped when he realized his face was in the medicine cabinet mirror. "...The person who says you know what gets it."

"But Shoemaker gets it instead." Dean said.

Chris shook her head, "How does that make any sense?"

"Well the guy died right in front of the mirror." Dean said, looking at his reflection. "The daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

Sam glanced at his reflection and quickly looked away as if Bloody Mary was going to jump out. "It's worth checking out."

"I say we grab a few laptops, start checking out any local deaths." Chris declared, mind already going through all information she had on ghosts. Ghosts were probably the easiest and most common out of the supernatural species.

Stepping in the hallway, Chris pulled to a sudden stop as her brothers complained when they nearly ran into her. Charlie was walking onto the landing from the stairs scowling at them. "What are you doing up here?" Charlie demanded scowling. Clearly upstairs wasn't being allowed outside of certain people.

"We-we had to go to the bathroom." Dean clearly lied. Chris resisted the urge to bang her head against something. Damn, she loved her big brother but he could be a fool sometimes.

"Who are you?" Charlie demanded.

Chris smiled innocently, "Didn't you hear my friend earlier when we were downstairs? We worked...with Donna's dad."

Charlie scoffed, "He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself." Chris' smile froze and they were caught in their lie. Maybe they should have done more research on the guy before showing up. Charlie continued, "And al those weird questions, what was that? So tell me what's going on or I start screaming."

The Winchester's looked at the others and seemed to have their own silent conversation that only lasted seconds. "Alright, alright." Sam said quickly when Charlie opened her mouth to scream. "We think something happened to Donna's dad."

"Yeah, a stroke." Charlie said like it was obvious.

Chris snorted, "I've never seen or heard of a stroke like that. It has to be something else."

Charlie looked curious, "Like what?"

"Honestly?" Sam shrugged, hands deep in his jacket pockets. "We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."

"Which is the only reason we're here." Chris muttered, awkwardly running her fingers throughout her hair.

"So if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean said. Wouldn't be the first time they've been chased out or had the cops called on them.

Charlie didn't scream. Instead she asked, "Who are you, cops?"

The Winchester's shared another look. "Something like that." Dean said with a forced grin.

"Close enough." Chris muttered. Protect the people and all, they just didn't do it by following the law book.

"I'll tell you what, here." Chris had her weapons but Sam pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a pencil. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call." Sam handed her the piece of paper and the three siblings were quick to leave after that.

Their next stop was the library for research. "How is small town libraries always seem so dark." Chris asked scowling. They're weren't enough windows and everything seemed to have a layer of dust.

"No clue, but we better get started." Dean said as they walked down a row to the computers. "There has to be a local woman around here who died nasty."

"But a legend this widespread, it hard. I mean, here's like fifty versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride. There's a lot more."

"Mmmmm," Chris stopped, looking at Sam. "I was raised on the one with the mutilated bride."

"So what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked as they rounded the corner.

"The one thing they all have in common." Chris said, hand inside her pocket fiddling with her phone.

"The commons is its always about a woman named Mary and she always dies right in front of a mirror." Sam recited. The Bloody Mary legend was so told and widespread that the basics were practically common knowledge. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean grumbled in a true Winchester fashion.

"Extremely, but some things we just have to do." Chris picked at her nails. She didn't detest research like Dean did but she wasn't good at it like Sam.

"It won't be so bad." Sam said, being the only Winchester that loved research. "As long as we," he stopped in front of them and chuckled. "I take it back. This will be very annoying." The computers all had 'out of order' taped to them.

Late that night, Charlie was driving home from Donna's. She had her cell pressed against her ear and was talking to their friend Jill. "I'm not sure. They were cops or detectives or something." Charlie said, explaining her encounter with the Winchester's to Jill.

Jill was in her room having left earlier and live closer to Donna, pulling off her sweater. "Didn't you think they were cute, whoever they were? I mean, even the chick was hot. A head turner if I had been born a guy or gay."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Yeah ok, they were cute." She sounded annoyed. She called Jill for something important, not to talk about how hot someone was. "Do you think something happened to Donna's dad?"

Jill shrugged, closing her bedroom door. She was home alone but it still felt creepy stripping as if anybody could walk in on you. "Maybe Lily was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him." Jill said with a smirk in her voice.

"Haha, very funny." Charlie said grinning weakly.

Jill looked away from her bedroom wall mirror where she was looking at herself. "Wait, I'm sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice?" She started to grin as Charlie denied it. "Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now."

Charlie scoffed, "Jill, quit it."

Jill reached the bathroom mirror still playing around. "Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it." And getting stronger to the point of near screaming, she said Bloody Mary three times in the bathroom mirror. There was absolute silence for several long seconds before Jill let out a blood curdling scream. Charlie panicked, crying out for her friend who wasn't answering. Then Jill started to laugh. "You're such a freak, I'll call you tomorrow." And hung up, perfectly fine. Charlie was left to calm her racing heart alone.

She would never get that tomorrow phone call.

Jill now alone walked over to her closet where she took off her pants and hung them back up. She didn't notice a figure of a pale girl with matted hair and torn black dress standing behind her in the mirror that hung on the inside of her closet door. She was gone when Jill turned back and sat at her desk in just her shirt and underwear. She took off her earrings, not noticing the reflection of Bloody Mary in her computer screen. Jill washed her makeup covered face in her bathroom sink. It was when she looked up that she finally realized. In her reflection, the corners of her eyes were starting to bleed. Feeling like ice was in her chest, Jill shakily reached up and touched the blood dripping down her face. Then her bathroom mirror reflection started to speak on its own. "You did it, you killed that boy." Jill felt her throat close up as if she was being chocked to death. Jill felt forward as blood oozed from under her body. She would be there until discovered by her mother the next morning coming to wake her for school.

The next morning, Sam jolted awake as a travel pillow hit his head with deadly accuracy. He woke up from his nightmare about Jess spread across the motel bed. Dean was sitting at the computer doing research and Chris was cleaning one of their guns. She didn't even look up as she had thrown her pillow. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam asked dazed, sitting up

"Cause I'm an awesome brother." Dean set his research aside for a moment. "So what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam muttered. If only that could be true.

"That dream can come true." Chris said innocently, pulling out a lollipop from seemingly nowheres. It was a candy fetish she was having.

Sam shook his head. He didn't feel like eating anything right now, even a piece of candy. Chris' forced smile dimmed a little but she covered it up by sticking it in her mouth. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing besides a whole new level of frustration." Dean said exhausted, massaging his forehead. "I've looked at everything. A few local woman, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave but no Mary."

"...At least our possible needed weapons are prepared." Chris said, finishing putting the last gun back together.

Sam groaned, falling back on his bed. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"Or else this really was a freaky medical thing." Chris suggested, resting her chin in the palm of her head.

Dean shook his head in denial, "I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary."

"Another ghost that for whichever reason targeted Shoemaker and it was coincidence the girls were playing Bloody Mary." Chris suggested.

"Chris." Dean hissed, glancing around nervously.

"What?" Chris jumped. "It only happens if you say it in front of a mirror three times. I'm sure I'm safe." The siblings quieted as Sam's phone rung. When he answered it, his face quickly changed from confusion to concern and worry.

The caller turned out to be Charlie. They found her sitting on a park bench crying her eyes out. Don't ask her how but Chris somehow found herself being that shoulder to cry on. Maybe it was because she was another girl but Charlie was clinging to her tightly, crying into her shoulder. "They found her on the bathroom floor." Charlie was chocking as she explained what they told her of her friend. "And her eyes...they were gone."

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly, kneeling in front of the bench.

Charlie raise her head a little. "And she said it." Chris narrowed her eyes. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" It couldn't be a coincidence for two people to say Bloody Mary and two people in the house dying not minutes later.

"No, you're not insane." Dean tried comforting.

But Dean wasn't the best at comforting those that need to grove. Charlie wailed instead. "Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse."

Chris awkwardly patted her back. "Don't worry, it's not going to get you."

"This...whatever it is." Sam said. Bloody Mary. "We think it's something that can't be explained."

Dean said, "And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help." Chris hated bring civilians into a hunt but sometimes...sometimes it was necessary.

About an hour later, "You next." Dean hooked his fingers together. The Winchester's were hidden by the fence in the backyard. Chris put a foot into the hands since she was much shorter and let Sam who was already on the roof grab her hand. Dean groaned under her from her weight as she pulled a leg up, climbing to the window of Jill's bedroom. She usually had to grab a chair or climb up a pole to ease herself up when by herself. It was harder but she still managed to get up if she had to. Chris wasn't short compared to other people but her brothers weren't exactly small so she was small in comparison. Dean jumped, grabbing the edge of the roof, groaning in complaint as he pulled his own weight up.

Chris peeked into the window of Jill's room, withdrawing when the door opened. Charlie walked in and locked the door before opening there window. Chris climbed through, easing herself in and popping her back as soon as she could. She felt sorry for her brother's and their much larger frames as they squeezed through the window. It was tight for her, it must have been nearly impossible for them but nothing got between a Winchester and a case. "What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked as Chris opened the duffle bag they brought with them.

Charlie shook her head, "Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Chris handed the video camera to Sam as Dean pulled the curtains shut. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good." Dean said, putting the bag aside for now.

"Think, lying could evidently end up saving her life." Chris said, turning off the bedroom light.

"What are you guys looking for?" Charlie asked, awkwardly glancing around and crossing her arms as if she didn't know what to do with herself.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Dean said as Sam tried figuring out the video camera.

"Jill died in their room so there has to be something, something the police wouldn't notice but something we wound." Chris said, examining corners. Dean finally had to help Sam turn on the night vision.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Dean grinned cockily into the camera.

Chris snorted, her back to him. "You wish you could look like Paris Hilton."

Dean scowled, "No, I wish I could 'do' Paris Hilton. There's a difference." He corrected.

Chris shivered in disgust. "This may be difficult to understand but there is some things as your sister, I do not need to know."

Sam chuckled, "She has a point." Sam checked out the closet with the video camera on night vision. "But back to the issue...I don't get it. The first victim didn't summon Mary but the second one did. How's she choosing them."

"Beats me?" Dean shrugged, watching Sam close the door. "I want to know why Jill said it in the first place."

Charlie shrugged helplessly. "It was just a joke."

"Yeah, well no one's laughing now." Chris said as Sam opened the bathroom door.

"It's just a matter of time before someone ends up saying it again." Dean said.

"Hey." Sam called, looking at the bathroom mirror. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?" Dean had to sneak back to the car and back up the window while Sam lugged the heavy mirror down the the bed. Chris pulled off the brown paper on the back while Dean shined the black light on it.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie asked. On the back only under the light of a black light was a handprint with the words 'Gary Bryman'.

The Winchester's looked up. "You know who that is?" But Charlie denied it with a shake of her head.

Outside the library, "About time!" Chris exclaimed surprisingly loud as she sat up. Sam was heading out the library, explaining what he had found. It sometimes wasn't safe for all three siblings to be seen together during certain moments, make it look like they weren't working together. That was why they'd been waiting outside. "So who was he?"

"Gary Bryman was an eight year old boy. Two years ago, he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Charlie suddenly gasped horrified.

Chris looked at her over her shoulder, "I'm guessing that means something to you?"

Charlie looked at them really pale, "Jill drove that car." The Winchester siblings three connected eyes and came to the same conclusion. If Jill had a secret where someone died, then maybe Shoemaker wasn't so squeaky clean either.

Dean turned to Charlie and said firmly without leaving into room for questions, "We need to get back to your friend Donna's house."

After sneaking upstairs, Sam pried the window down, Chris tore off the paper, and Dean used the black light. It was the same thing, only with the handprint had another name under it. Linda Shoemaker.

At the foot of the stairs, "Why are you asking me this?" Donna demanded, when they pretty much demanded her to tell them just who Linda Shoemaker was.

"We understand how hard this must be." Chris tried to get the information they needed. "But we need to know who Linda Shoemaker was." Whoever she was, she had to be dead or Bloody Mary wouldn't care to write her name on the back of that mirror.

Donna scowled, "Linda was my mom. She overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident and that's it." But the firmness and way she said it made Chris think that Donna had different suspicions of what happened. "I think you should leave."

"Now Donna, just listen," Dean tried to calm her.

"Get out of my house!" Donna shouted, running as fast as she could upstairs and to her room.

Charlie looked horrified and scandalous, "Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom." You'd be surprised by how many people would kill their partners.

"Maybe." Sam answered.

"Maybe I should stay here with Donna for a bit." Charlie suggested, looking upstairs worriedly.

"Alright." Dean started to warn her. "Whatever you do, don't,"

Charlie interrupted quickly with a nervous wide eyed expression. "Believe me, I won't say it." And Chris believed her. Why say it after two people died seconds after somebody said it with trashed eyes.

In the motel room, Chris felt the stainless steel under the palm of her hand and fingertips as she sharpened her iron knife. It was due for a sharpening, Dean sat at the laptop while Sam was looking at the printouts he pinned to the wall. "Wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked after Dean said what he was doing.

"Yep," Dean said, eyes trained and not moving from the light of the laptop screen. "The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

Chris blew off the pieces that clung to her hands from sharpening as she set down her tools, "Makes sense. Only so much can happen to a little town barely on the map."

Sam shook his head and started to pace. "But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town."

"I'm telling you there's nothing local." Dean said, sounding exasperated. "So unless you have a better idea."

"How many Mary's could have died in the country alone? At least one of them has to have died in front of a mirror." Chris said, carefully sliding her knife back into the side of her boot. Most girls did their nails, she did her weapons.

"It seems like a pattern, the way Mary is choosing her victims." Sam said, looking at the victim picture's he hacked from the police files and printed, their information nearly pinned under the picture.

"I was thinking the same thing." Dean said, looking up from the computer rubbing his eyes. There was only so long a guy could stare at a screen without finding anything before going nuts.

"Shoemaker probably killed his wife." Chris said, biting at her lip. "And we know Jill did a hit and run with that little boy."

Dean leaned over, putting elbows on his knees. "Both had secrets where people died."

"Right." Sam started to pace again. "I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors, that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets. That they're a true reflection of your soul which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"Which according to some people, equals seven straight years of bad luck. Sucks for them." Chris said. She'd broken a mirror a few times in her life and she seemed to be getting along fine. Would bad luck really bring her back to the family she never knew she had, a family that actually wanted her for more than target practice or a punching bag? Maybe she wouldn't question bad luck if she knew what fights her and her family would be drawn through for the next decade and more. But right now she didn't. Right now she was just a girl trying to solve the case of Bloody Mary with her brothers.

"Maybe it's a secret, if you have a really nasty one and somebody died." Dean suggested, connected the dots of how a victim was chosen. "Mary sees it through the mirror and punishes you for it."


	7. Six Hundred Years of Bad Luck

Six Hundred Years of Bad Luck

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." Sam went along with the theory. It made more sense with every passing moment.

"Which explains why it went after Shoemaker upstairs instead of Lily who summoned her. Lily is way to innocent to have knowledge that she'd killed someone before." Chris brushed off lint from the bed clinging to her pants.

"Take a look at this." Dean turned the computer around. On the screen was a woman lying in a puddle of blood in front of a mirror. There was another picture of the same handprint that had been on the mirrors. There were even letters to spell a name: TRE. But it looked like Mary had died before being able to finish spelling it in her own blood.

"Looks like the same handprint." Sam realized, looking closer at the pictures.

"So who was she?" Chris asked, smirking as she snagged the second chair from the table before Sam could. She whistles innocently when he glared at her.

Dean rolled his eyes but went ahead to explaining, "Her name was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

"Then let's book it and find out." Chris said. They gathered their stuff and tossed it into the trunk before leaving. Fort Wayne was only an hour's drive away from their fact driving.

It wasn't to hard to convince the detective that had been on the case to talk to them. It seemed like he had been simmering for years for someone to listen to his theories. He was getting on in his years now and was more file paperwork boy then the detective he had been. "I was on the job for thirty five years, detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends but the Mary Worthington murder...that one still gets to me." He explained, leading them to the back where they kept files of all their cases.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked as the old ex-detective pulled out the file they had on Mary Worthington.

The detective looked at them confused and suspiciously, "You kids said you were reporters?"

Chris smiled innocently, reporters was just another fake job they had in the long list of fake jobs. "Of course we are, we learned everything we could about Mary and just want to know more."

Sam explained just how much they knew after extensive research during the drive here. "We know Mary was nineteen, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March twenty ninth, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her. Cut her eyes out with a knife."

The detective slowly nodded, looking resigned as he remembered vividly what they had found of Mary. "That's right."

Chris stepped closer, "What we want to know, is what you think happened to her."

The detective flipped open the folder and admitted, "Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." The three Winchester's smirked, they knew all about not doing or having what they're supposed to, as the detective showed them the picture Dean hacked from the website. "Now you see this TRE?" He pointed out the bloody words on he mirror. "I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."

"But she never finished." Chris muttered, looking at the unfinished name. The detective nodded sorrowful.

"You know who it was?" Sammy asked.

The detective shook his head, putting the picture down. "Not for sure...but there was a local man. A surgeon named Trevor Sampson." He pulled out an old black and white picture of a man. "And I think he cut her up good."

Chris looked at the picture. The smile the man wore...it was the smile of a man that knew he got away with something unimaginable and was celebrating. "Now why would he do something like that?"

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, 'T'. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair." The detective explained. Yeah, that would do it. No man wanted to come out as a cheater and have their reputation ruined. It was even worse in that time period.

"How do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked curiously.

The detective glanced around cautiously as to make sure nobody was around to listen. He leaned in and whispered, "It's hard to say but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional."

"There wasn't any evidence, was there?" Chris asked, not looking from the picture. "He was never convicted." It was a statement, not a question.

"No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous." The detective said quietly, regretfully.

"Is he still alive?" Dean asked.

"Nope." The detective said, sitting down with a heavy sigh. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secrets. But she never could." It was sorrowful to think of this happening to anyone.

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked. That was the one thing they couldn't dig up.

The detective didn't even have to think to remember. "She wasn't. She was cremated." Well that made things harder. If her bones weren't keeping her spirit grounded to the earth then there had to be something else holding her here.

Chris' eyes wondered from Mary and up her blood tipped covered hand slumped against the glass of the mirror... "What about the mirror? You wouldn't happen to know where they put it?"

"No, it was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." The detective said.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You have the names of her family by any chance?"

Meanwhile, at the local high school, Charlie and Donna were walking into the empty girls' bathroom. Donna was clearly pissed and complaining loudly. "I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?"

"They were only trying to help." Charlie protested. She was hesitant to say another thing about Bloody Mary as they were now in a bathroom. "Please Donna, you have to believe me."

Donna scoffed like what she had been trying to explain was absolutely ridiculous. "What? About Bloody Mary?"

Charlie glanced worriedly at the mirror. "Please, I know it sounds crazy-"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it." Donna interrupted. "I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's twelve. But you?"

Charlie begged for her to listen, clinging helplessly to the strap of her bag across her chest. "Think about the way your dad died, the way Jill died."

"Okay." Donna turned to the mirror looking purposeful. "Bloody Mary."

"No!" Charlie cried in a desperate scream.

But her cry went ignored. Donna finished off purposeful and without hesitation. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." When nothing happened, Donna faced Charlie with a smirk believing she'd proven herself. "See, nothing happened."

Charlie looked wide eyed with clear horror etched into her face. Like her worse nightmare had just come true. "Why would you do that?"

"Oh my God." Donna said, not even trying to hide her disgust. "There really is something wrong with you."

After leaving the bathroom, Charlie never noticed a woman with bare feet, matted hair, and tattered old dress seem to follow her through the reflections. In science class, her teacher was explaining electrons. Charlie wasn't paying attention. Instead, she opened her compact mirror to see her makeup. Instead, she saw Bloody Mary standing behind her. Charlie screamed, making the whole class jump panicking as she threw her compact down. Charlie stood and ran around the room screaming like a chicken with his head cut off. Then she saw Bloody Mary in the reflection of the windows, picked up a stool, and the window shattered as she threw it as hard as she could.

The teacher grasped her by her shoulders trying to calm her. This was more than teenage rebellion or vandalism, this was pure undeniable panic in her eyes. "Charlie, what's wrong! Just calm down." But that just seemed to make it worse.

He didn't realize Charlie was seeing Bloody Mary in the reflection his glasses. She screamed again, ignoring her teacher's screaming after her as she fed the classroom.

Heading back towards town, Chris was casually sucking on another lollipop listening to Sam who had been decided as their designated caller. He hung up after goodbyes with Mary's younger brother. "The mirror was in the family for years. Until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

Chris pulled the sucker from her mouth with a pop. "Well that explains why Mary's here haunting this town of all towns."

"Mary must be following the mirror." Dean concluded as they drove into the Toledo town line.

"Her spirits definitely tied up with it somehow." Sam agreed, tucking his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"Which means we should probably...what, burn the mirror?" Chris guessed.

Dean thought for a minute, relaxed as he used only one hand to steer. "Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?"

Chris thought for a minute. There was, she looked it up for her friend Brooke who had taken a class on myths and legends. "Yeah," Sam answered. "When someone would die in a house, people would cover my the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."

"And who knows how long she was slumped on to that mirror before they found her." Chris said. It was information that wasn't told. It could have been morning or two weeks later when neighbors would start reporting a strange smell.

"So the mirror drew in her spirit after she died." Dean clarified.

"Yeah." Sam bit his lip. "But how could she be moving through like a hundred different mirrors?"

Chris flopped back into her seat. "Who knows? Maybe there's some weird mirror dimension that connects all the mirrors together?"

"O...Kay." Dean said slowly. "Maybe we should just find this mirror and smash it."

"Maybe," Sam was cut off from telling another theory when his phone rung. "Hello? Charlie?"

In the Motel room, Chris carefully slung a blanket over the cabinet that had glass for doors so the reflection of Bloody Mary couldn't be seen. Dean pulled the curtains shut while Sam slung a sheet over the window. Charlie sat on the bed with her head buried in her knees to prevent looking when she knew she shouldn't. Charlie had been cursed with Bloody Mary now following her. It was an amazement she made it to the motel looking for them. Chris leaned against the wall, an iron knife in her hand just in case. Her fingers tightened ever so slightly as Sam sat beside Charlie on the bed, coaxing her out cautiously. "Now listen, you're gonna stay right here on this bed. You're not gonna look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

Charlie whimpered pathetically. "But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"Course not." Chris scoffed like it was a ridiculous notion. She twirled her knife around her fingers with expert movements although she didn't have to think or concentrate on doing so. She was Christina Mary Winchester and would be damned if she was going to use another victim like Charlie to the forces of Bloody Mary. Because honestly, her patience was waning thin when it came to this ghost.

Dean sat on the other side of her. "Aright Charlie, we need to know what happened." He was talking about the secret Charlie had that somebody had died and now Bloody Mary was taking an interest in her.

Charlie swallowed hard and started to explain. "We were in the bathroom. Donna said it."

Chris scoffed, taking a seat at the motel table and propping her feet up. "That's not what we're talking about."

Dean clarified what Charlie didn't want to hear. "Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" Charlie didn't seem the type to hurt someone bad enough to kill them.

Charlie swallowed hard, holding tighter onto her jeans to stop her shaking hands. And then she explained, "I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him," which she should have done. Chris would never submit herself to being with a guy she couldn't trust with her life, probably why she hasn't had a steady boyfriend since senior year. "And he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.' And you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.' And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She put her face in her hands and started to cry. Chris looked at her sympathetic. She usually didn't feel sorry like this but Charlie could die because her boyfriend killed himself and her best friend was an idiot to say those dreaded words three times in a bathroom mirror.

Outside, Chris sat in the backseat, knife back where it belonged on her body as Sam, and Dean sat in the front seat. They were heading to finish this case once and for all. Dean started off their conversation. "You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault.

Sam sighed, looking out the window where it was raining heavily. "You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of grey."

Charlie squeezed rain droplets out the ends of her hair. "Boys, it doesn't matter. The boyfriend killed himself and Charlie never told anyone why. That's a secret so it's good enough for Mary."

Sam tapped his finger in thought. "You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."

Chris leaned over the seat, looking at him confused. Dean glanced over. "What do you mean?" Dean finally asked.

Sam voiced his theory. "Mary's hard to pin down, right?8 mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so whose to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

Chris flopped back into her seat. "Yeah, because that'll be easy."

"And for all we know, it won't even work." Dean said, trying to see reason and not get them all killed.

"I don't know, not for sure." Sam admitted.

"And we have another problem." Chris said. "Who exactly are we planning to summon her?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I will. She'll come after me."

Chris felt herself bristle up in anger. Her nails dug into the calloused palms of her hands, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed as they flashed. Sam needed a serious taking to over this guilt trip he was doing to himself which had lasted long enough. Dean decided he would be the man to step up and do so. "You know what, that's it?" Dean pulled off the road and parked. Sam looked startled and confused but Chris moved to the edge of the seat, crossing her arms over the seat bench in front of her with a scowl on her face. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret. That you killed her somehow? This has got to stop, man. I mean the nightmares,"

"And calling her name in the middle of the night." Chris added. She'd been woken multiple times in the passed four months to him crying out her name.

"It's going to kill you." Dean continued on like he was never interrupted. "Now listen to me, it wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swig at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first plane."

"He can even take a swing at me. I was there to convince him to come." Chris said, never one to turn away from the few she considered family.

Dean glanced at her scowling, "He's not hitting you."

Chris huffed, cheeks puffing out a little as she straightened up and put a hand to her hip. "And why not? So help me Dean Winchester, if you say it's because I'm a girl!"

"No!" Dean denied. "It's because your my little sister!"

Chris glowered, "There's no differen-"

"Hey!" Sam shouted, quieting his arguing older siblings. "It doesn't matter because I'm not hitting anyone. I don't blame either of you."

"Well blaming yourself surely isn't going to help!" Chris barked, still riled up from the monitors fight. All her life she had been told she couldn't do anything because she was a girl or treated like a delegate princess who couldn't lift a finger. So she did the opposite of what people told her to do, always working just to prove some jackass wrong. Just because she was a girl or Dean's little sister didn't mean she couldn't take a punch.

"There is nothing you could've done." Dean said, feeling like he had done said it a million times but Sammy couldn't get it through his thick head.

Sam looked sullen. "I could've warn her."

"Are you an idiot or blind?!" Chris snarled. And he was supposed to be the smart one.

"You didn't know it was going to happen!" Dean shouted seconds after her. "And besides, this isn't a secret. We know all about it."

"We were with you." Chris said quietly. "Mary wouldn't acknowledge that as a secret."

"You don't know everything." Sam said softly, seemingly unable to look at his siblings. Chris looked at her youngest brother in wonder. What on earth was he talking about? Dean asked this and Sam said back, "Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it."

"I don't like it." Dean said without hesitation. Chris didn't as well. "It's not gonna happen."

Sam twisted in his seat to look at them. "Look, that girl back there is gonna die unless we do something about it? And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." He left no room for argument.

At the shop, Chris stepped back after unlocking the door to the antique shot the mirror was sold to. She used Dean's shoulder to hold herself up as she slid her small lock picking handheld kit into the sole of her shoe. "Well that's great." Dean said as they entered the shop. Forget antique shop, this was more of a mirror shop than anything.

Chris let out a low whistle at the sight. "This might take a while."

"Well then we better get started." Dean pulled out a picture of Mary's mirror. Sticking close, they explored for a solid five minutes not seeing anything. "Maybe they've already sold it?"

Sammy shined a flashlight at something behind Chris. "I don't think so." Chris turned around, jumping as she came face to face with her reflection of the large decades old mirror.

"Easy there, sweetheart." Dean put a hand on her shoulder and reached into his pocket, pulling out the old photograph of the mirror. "That's it." He sighed apprehensive. "You sure about this."

"I think he's sure." Chris bit her lip. She had to push down the urge to just leave. Her older sister urges was rearing its head inside of her telling her this is wrong. That they shouldn't be risking Sammy like this.

Sam answered by looking at his reflection. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." Dean looked unsure if he should stop him. Chris looked pissed that they had to do this. He finished, "Bloody Mary."

At that moment, the lights flashed on. Chris jumped with her heart racing before they realized it was headlights from a car pulling up. "I'll go check that out. Stay here and be careful. Smash anything that moves." Sam readjusted his grip on the crowbar he held.

"Maybe you should go with him?" Sam suggested.

Chris narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?" Like hell she was leaving her baby brother to possibly be killed.

"Nothing's happening. She's probably won't come until I'm alone. Just go with Dean." Sam tried to reason with her.

Chris huffed and scowled clearly not pleased but nodded. "If I hear something, don't expect me to stay there." Then she trailed after where Dean had disappeared past the mirrors. She left not knowing Bloody Mary had appeared in another mirror near Sam.

Chris stuck to the shadows, barely peeking out to see Dean walking with his hands up to the two police cars that had pulled up. "Whoa guys, false alarm. I tripped the system." Good, Chris thought. Make them believe you actually belong here.

"Who are you?" One of the policemen questioned. Couldn't they just agree and go along with what a Winchester said. Although their little bunch of rebels didn't always look the most trustworthy with their large jackets and biker boots.

"I'm the boss's kid." Dean lied on the spot. Chris smirked. Dean may be a bad liar but at times like this, he was one of the best she saw. They had to leave him alone now that he was officially suppose to be there.

The other guy raised an eyebrow looking skeptical. "You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?" Chris slapped her forehead. Idiot. That was some kind of Japanese name. Dean could pretend to be a lot of things and get away with it but he couldn't pretend to be Japanese and get away with it. There clearly wasn't any of the heritage in him being that he was a full blooded American. She didn't even think he could speak a word of the language. Idiot. Dean seemed stumped by this change of things as well. Double idiot. Make up something before she had to go out there and talk they're way out of getting arrested...again. She had a record for grave robbery, destruction of property, and breaking an entering.

Dean stuttered on, quickly going with the only thing that would possible make sense. "I was adopted." Chris resisted banging her head on the wall. He could have at least made it somewhat more convincing. "You know, I just really don't have time for this right now." Before Chris could blink, Dean had done punched one cop and then the other before they could even reach for their guns. It would have been funny at any other moment. And these guys had been trained to protect this town, got beat by one guy who knocked them out with a single hit to the face. Damn, that was just embarrassing. At that moment, there was the sound of shattering glass.

Chris couldn't hear exactly what Mary was saying but it had to be something awful from the way Sam was withering on the ground, eyes starting to bleed. Dean was the one that broke Mary's mirror with her reflection in it with his crowbar. "Sammy?!" Chris asked, trying not to panic as she pulled him up sitting.

"It's Sam," he corrected, one hand blindly holding onto hers as she had her other arm around his shoulders. His other hand was being used to wipe the blood from his eyes.

"God, are you okay." Dean asked, kneeling down on the other side to help his sister support their heavy younger little brother. Sam grunted but nodded. Dean slung Sam's arm around his shoulder and tugged him to his feet. Chris stood hovering beside him, one arm on Sam's elbow. But there was a feeling in her that said this wasn't over.

She was proven right when Mary literally climbed out of the shattered mirror and waked towards them. She didn't flinch or even seem to notice as glass slid across the soles of her feet. Chris shook and felt her legs give way. She fell to the door with her brothers. Dean in his fall forced a mirror to move, showing Mary's reflection. Now it was Mary's turn for her secrets to be revealed in the face of her own reflection. "You kill them! All those people! You killed them!" Mary started to spasm, chocking on her own blood before she melted into a puddle on the floor, never to be seen or heard from again outside of kids playing Bloody Mary. But at least she would no longer be killing the gamers.

Dean kicked the mirror over and the pieces shattered into thousands of unfixable pieces. Chris felt herself breathe easier, as if Bloody Mary's presence had been the reason her throat closed up. "Hey, Sam? Chris?" Dean had to add his two cents. "That has to be like...what? Six hundred years of bad luck."

Sam chuckled weakly. Chris scoffed, "Because that's what we need right now." But even she couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face.

The next morning, Chris pulled her hair into a forced ponytail, pushing bangs out of her eyes. "So this is really over?" Charlie asked cautiously as they were dropping her off at home.

"You'll never have to worry about Bloody Mary again. And we don't have to be worry about saying it." Chris smirked proudly, half distracted with searching through her bag. She really wanted candy right now but it looked like she needed to make a supply run.

Charlie never felt more relieved as she shook Dean's hand and climbed out of the car. "Charlie?" Sam called after her before she could make it to the house. Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." Charlie smiled and made her way inside. Chris leaned over the seat, a small smile on her lips.

"That's some good advice." Dean said subtly as they started their drive throughout town.

"Maybe you'll listen to it yourself." Chris commented, less subtle as she leaned back in her seat.

"Sam?" Dean said as they stopped at the towns redlining. "Now that this is all over. I want to know what that secret was." That got Chris' attention and she looked at him curiously. What was so bad he needed to keep secret from family?

Sam looked out the window in thought before saying, "Look, both of you." Already knowing Chris was listening hard instead of looking for that candy she claimed she was doing seconds ago. "You're family and I would die for either of you." Chris made the shocking realization at that moment, like lightening striking her, that she would do the same. "But there are some things I need to keep to myself." Chris turned her gaze back to the window. That sounded...ominous.

How could she know that Sam was also looking out his window, eyes widening in shock as he saw his dead girlfriend Jess in a long white dress. As they passed a pole, she vanished.

They left Toledo Ohio without a glance back.

A week and a few days later and unknown miles away, a police officer was trying to soothe a young woman as he untied her from what kept her bound to the chair. "In there, in there." She whispered desperately, pointing out the room her attacker had disappeared through when police arrived.

The SWAT team had even been called and cautiously moved into the room. "Freeze! Don't move!" One of the men shouted at the man trying to escape through the window. The man froze, half hidden by the shadows of the night. In his hand was a silver knife. "Drop the knife!" The man slowly turned. Seeing his face...he would later be identified as Dean Winchester.

One week earlier at another rundown old gas station, Chris once again found herself laying back on the hood of the car. She was happily sucking on her latest candy, kicking her legs like a child as she waited for Dean to gas up the car. She had just came back from her bathroom break. Dean was going on about what they're plans should be. "I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head sound, hit Bisbee by midnight...Sam wears women's underwear."

Chris came up chocking and sputtering on her candy. "Dean! There are some things I can live with without imaging that. Ugh, now that image is in my head."

Dean grinned cockily and Sam rolled his eyes, half hanging out the door as he sat on the edge of his seat. "Well you don't ever have to worry about finding women's underwear in my bag. I've been listening, I'm just busy." He said, looking down at his phone.

"Busy doing what?" Dean asked nosily.

"Just please tell me it had nothing to do with your underclothes." Chris called, hopping off the car as Dean finished.

"Emails from my friends at Stanford." Sam said distractedly. Chris' head came back around with her hair falling over her shoulder looking at him in surprise. She never thought he'd left behind people at his school. She's been from place to place and never really left anybody she'd want to stay in contact with.

Even Dean looked surprised. "You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" He seemed to find that funny.

"Why not?" Sam asked defensively.

Chris tossed her trash away. "Let me ask you this? What do they think you've gone after all this time?" It had been four months and two weeks since the three siblings reconnected and started to travel again.

Sam told the truth...sort of. "I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother and older sister. I tell them I needed some time off after Jess."

Chris shrugged, leaning against her car door. "Alright, believable lie."

Sam made his standard bitch face. "No, I didn't lie. I just didn't tell them...everything."

"Yeah, that's called lying." Dean said, taking the gas nozzle out of the car. "I mean, hey man, I get it. Telling the truth is far worse."

Chris leaned her elbow on the car and her chin into her hand. "At least they'll be fine now that whatever it was is clearly not there anymore."

"Well what do you expect?" Sam huffed, waving hands. "I couldn't just cut everybody out of my life." That's exactly what you're supposed to do in a life like this.

Dean said, "Looks, it sucks. But in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." She learned that ages ago. You couldn't get close in normal or a supernatural life. Either way, people died. They just die sooner and more people than the normal life style.

"But don't be to depressed. That's what families for, right? We're all we need." Chris said, picking at her nails with a bored expression.

Sam shook his head with an almost ghost like fond smile. "Both of you, separated for over twenty years and both end up anti-social." Makes Chris wonder what happened to Sam to make him not the same as them. Sam made a horrified sound while looking at his phone. That got they're attention. "In this email from this girl Rebecca Warren. One of those friends of mine."

"Is she hot?" Dean asked. Sam ignored Dean's yelp as Chris hit his shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Chris asked the bigger question. "What happened to Rebecca."

"I went to school with her and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case." Chris' felt her eyes widen. Damn, what kind of people was this kid hanging around? Dean felt the same which he proved by voicing this seconds after the thought passed her mind.

"Some people hide their true nature, Sammy." Chris said, remembering all to well all the foster families she had growing up. They would fool her social worker and then...it was to painful to remember sometimes. "You just don't realize it until hey snap."

"Maybe you know this Zack as well as he knows you." Dean suggested. After all, no one at Stanford knew what Sam did for the first eighteen or so years of his life before he left it behind.

"They're in St. Louis. We're going." Sam said, not bothering to actually ask.

Chris thought back on her geography. "Didn't we go around that place like five hundred miles ago or something?" Sam hadn't wanted to go through it since there was a possibility of running into someone he knew and the truth coming out.

"Four hundred. This doesn't even sound like our kind of problem. There's no reason to go." Dean insisted. Really, they were hunters. They couldn't stop every time someone needed they're help that wasn't supernaturally inflicted.

"It is our problem. They my friends." Sam protested. Chris understood, she really did. After all, she'd once flown halfway across the country just to move in with Brooke. The Winchester's looked at each other. Security cameras would show them turning around and going the way they came instead of confusing on.

Rebecca's house was really fancy. Huge actually, with a wide porch. Rebecca, a blonde about her size squealed in excitement as she hugged Sam. "Well if it isn't little Becky." Chris shifted awkwardly on her feet. This was just a glimpse into the life Sam once had and had given up.

Becky shook her head grinning. "You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." She was just to perky for Chris' taste.

"I got your email." Sam explained why they were here. Rebecca seemed to only have eyes for Sam, not paying the two behind him any attention.

"I didn't think you would come here." Rebecca said. That seemed to just be the Winchester way, going anywhere you were needed in the country.

Dean was clearly tired of being ignored and shoved himself between them. He flashed that smile women went nuts for and shook her hand. "Dean, older brother."

Well Chris couldn't have that. So she pushed between them. "Ignore the stud. Names Chris, Christina but call me Chris. Older sister and middle child."

Rebecca grinned, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you. It's nice to meet Sam's family actually. Jess mentioned he had a brother but I didn't know anything about a sister." Chris smiled forcefully. Wasn't exactly Sam's fault he wasn't able to tell.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do." Sam interrupted. Good thing to, this was getting to be too much of an apple pie life, meeting friends of the brother. She half expected to go in and have thanksgiving dinner or something.

Rebecca led them into the house. Chris was almost to scared to touch anything. Like she'd break something and they'd try to make her pay a debt before she skipped town. "Nice place." Dean said, looking out of place himself in his leather jacket and biker boots.

"It's my parents." Rebecca explained, leading them into the kitchen. "I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free." Chris wouldn't have been able to focus on school either if her friend was in jail. That actually happened once when her foster sister was framed for shoplifting candy bars. Turns out it was their foster dad's biological daughter trying to get rid of them and be bad.

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked. There didn't seem to be anybody in the house but you never knew.

"They live in Paris for half the year so they're on their way home for the trial." Rebecca said. Chris whistler, damn. She'd never been to Paris. "Do any of you want a beer or something?"

Dean grinned excited but Sam quickly turned it down. "So Rebecca, right? What can you tell us that happened?" Chris cut to the chase. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to.

Rebecca explained. "Zack came home and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody and she wasn't breathing." Great, here comes the water works. Rebecca was starting to cry. Chris understood, after all, this Zack was Rebecca's friend but there was only so many times she could be around a weeping woman which she was practically every few weeks. "So he called nine one one and the police, they showed up and arrested him. But the thing is, the only way Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police, they have a video. It's from the security tape across the street. It showed Zack coming home at ten thirty. Emily was killed just after that but I swear, he was here with me having a few beers until at least after midnight." Chris raised an eyebrow. Two places at once? Where had she heard of that before.

"You know." Sam started cautiously. "Maybe we could see the crime scene at Zack's house?" Chris looked at him in disbelief. It wasn't often they told someone that was what they were planning on doing unless they introduced themselves as FBI. Actually, they never did, now that she thought about it.

"We could?" Dean asked. Apparently he was just as surprised as Chris.

"Of course we could." Chris plastered on a smile. She patted Sam's shoulder a little harder than necessary. She only hoped he knew what he was doing before they were arrested. It only wasted they're time when that happens.

Rebecca looked startled. "Why? I mean, what could you do?" Good questioned. What could a guy who hadn't even finished lawyer college do at a crime scene?

Sam leaned in. "Well me, not much. But Dean's a cop." Well that made sense. Nobody would know Dean was technically unemployed.

Dean laughed, stepping into his role with practiced ease. "Detective actually. And, can't do anything without my partner, sweetheart here." Dean clapped a heavy hand on Chris' shoulder.

Chris smiled pleased and straightened up. "Best damn detectives in Bisbee, Arizona." She had finally been updated from intern to detective since Sam was out of commission for this one. Couldn't pretend to be a cop with someone you knew but didn't know the real you around. Bisbee had been the town they were in before turning around to come here.

Rebecca seemed hesitant for a moment. "It's so nice to offer but, I don't know." People, always had to make everything so damn more difficult than it had to be.

Sam grabbed her attention. "Bec, look. I know Zak didn't do this. Now we have to find a way to prove he's innocent." And doing that may just break a few laws along the way.

"And like I said, we are the best." Chris added, laying it on thick. "If there's anything that can prove Zack didn't do this, we'll find it.

That seemed to clear Rebecca's concerns and she nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna go get the keys." She left them alone in the kitchen. Rookie mistake. Leaving the Winchester's unattended in your house for any amount of time gave them time to talk, discuss, plan, or search.

On cue, as soon as Rebecca disappeared around the corner, Dean turned to Sam. "Oh yeah man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Sam still refused to admit he was lying to his friends.

Sam scowled. "Look, Zack and Becky need our help." A lot of people needed help, didn't mean they should grab the first one they hear trouble from.

Chris pushed between them. "Boys, let stop long enough to find out if this is our kind of case or not."

"Two places at once? We've looked into less." Sam said. He had a point.

Zack's house was only a few blocks over so it only took a few minutes. Chris slammed her door as she climbed out. Zack was a rich kid to seeing the size of his house. "You're sure this is okay?" Rebecca asked worriedly, quickly following the Winchester's up the drive. Couldn't people just go along with what thy said? Would be so much easier but then she'd remember, they were Winchester's. When had anything been easy.

"Yeah, I am an officer of the law." Dean said awkwardly. Way to hold strong, Dean.

Chris plowed ahead. "Come on bitches, let's just get this party started." They better hurry before neighbors start showing up and questioning them. Then it'd be just one huge mess after the other.

Inside Zack's house was just as upper class as the outside looked. Chris let her eyes scan everywhere they could see, mentally cataloging every thing that could be of help. All noticeable exits like windows and doors. All possible second made weapons like the iron pokers by the fireplace. Anything that looked out of place shiv seemed to be everywhere. Blood was splattered across the walls and in large puddles on the floor. She was careful not to step in any. Last thing she needed was police tracking a boot print that wasn't there before to her. Rebecca hesitated on her front porch in the doorway.

Sam, ever the helper and comforter, turned to Rebecca. "Beck, you wanna wait outside?"

Rebecca swallowed hard but shook her head. "No, I wanna help." She ducked under the police tape taped across the doorway. Had to admit, girl had guts for a civilian to enter the bloodshed that was this house.

"Tell us what else the police said." Sam demanded. Chris knelt down by an abandoned wooden baseball bat with the faintest blood speckles on it but nothing that would be supernatural indicated.

Rebecca took a shuddering breath, averting her eyes as if to not see the blood that lay everywhere. "Well there's. I sign of a break in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers, they're already talking about plea bargain." She started to cry again.

Sam put a hand to her shoulder. "Look Beck, if Zack didn't do anything, it means someone else did. Any idea who?"

Rebecca predictably shook her head before remembering something. "Um, there was something about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes, Zack's clothes. The police-they don't think it's anything. We're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed." Yeah, like jewels or expensive antiques or stray money lying around. But clothes? And so soon before after all of this happening. If this turned out to be their kind of case then it had to be connected somehow.

"Does anyone hear that...really annoying sound?" Chris suddenly asked. It sounded like a pathetic whining. She followed Dean to the back door and looked around him. That yelping turned out to be the little dog behind a fence of the neighbors, glaring at them.

Rebecca came up beside her. "That used to be the sweetest dog." It just looked like a giant rat to Chris.

"Used to?" Chris scoffed. That thing they called a dog looked like it couldn't be around people with that annoying whine in its back.

"What happened?" Dean asked, not looking from the dog. Animas were more sensitive to the paranormal and supernatural than people.

Rebecca shrugged, "He just changed." Not much help.

Chris tried another tactic. "You wouldn't happen to know exactly when he changed?"

Rebecca thought for a moment. "I guess around the time of the murder." Chris and Dean looked at each other with similar expressions. If you hadn't thought they were siblings before, it was a lot easier to tell now.

They found Sam in the kitchen. Dean explained about the psychotic yelping dog while Chris distracted herself with looking at the picture on the fridge. It was clearly Sam taken within a year ago grinning madly into the camera. With him was Rebecca and someone she'd assumed was Zack. Chris snapped out of it as Dean suggested, "Maybe Fido saw something." Talking about the dog next door.

"So we agree? This is our kind of problem?" Chris asked, clapping her hands together.

Dean seemed hesitant to agree. "Let's just look at the security tape you know, just to make sure." That was when Rebecca found them. Dean quickly stepped back into his role of small town cop off duty. "Do you think your lawyers would let us see the security footage-we don't have that kind of jurisdiction." He explained to Rebecca.

"I've already got it. I didn't want to say anything in front of the cops." Rebecca admitted. Sam looked shocked that she had it but not disapproved. Dean laughed pleased. Chris smirked, maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all. "I stole it off the lawyers desk. I just had to see it for myself."

At Rebecca's house, Chris sat in the armchair. Her legs were spread and she leaned over, her elbows on her knees to watch the scream more closely. "Here he comes." Zack was entering the house. Everything seemed normal, nothing that would raise supernatural hunter alarms.

"Twenty two oh four." Dean noticed the time on the bottom of the screen. "That's just after ten. You said time of death was ten thirty?" Which gave half an hour of time to beat someone to death.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." Well it wouldn't be the first time someone screwed up completely.

Sam didn't look up from the screen, sounding distracted. "Hey Bec, can we take those beers now?" Chris looked at him curiously. Was he trying to make her leave on purpose? Had he noticed something that her and Dean hadn't. He did pay more attention to certain details. Like that Wendigo in that guys video a couple months ago. Rebecca nodded and stood up. She made it to the doorway before Sam stopped her. "Maybe some sandwiches too?" That would take her even longer to get back leading them to have longer to talk.

Rebecca laughed. "What do you think this is, Hooters?" Then she went into the kitchen.

"I wish." Dean said, getting hit in the face with a throw pillow due to Chris. "Stop throwing things!" Dean whispered screamed, pushing the pillow beside him huffing my.

Chris shook her head hiding a smirk. She hadn't been on the 'boys' baseball team one foster home in middle school because she had a sucky arm. Then she turned serious. "Did you see something, Sammy?"

Sam was to busy rewinding the tape a few seconds to give her a bitch face about the nickname. "Check this out." He replayed the video slower. At one part, Zack had looked straight into the camera. But where his dark eyes should be, they shined silver, like little beacons of light. Sam paused the tape where it was.

"Well maybe it's just a camera flare." Dean suggested. It sounded like he would say anything just to prove his point that there was no case here and they'd come all this way for nothing. But the evidence would just keep stacking against him in the long run.

Chris scoffed. "Since when has anything we've seen been nothing more than...a coincidence? I've never seen a camera flare act like that, focused on just the eyes in that way."

"You know," Sam interrupted them. "A lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul. Remember that dog that was freaking out? Maybe he saw the thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him." He got more excited at the possibility.

"Like a doppelgänger." Dean said. Which basically meant someone identical but not actually the same as the original.

"An evil twin." Chris said. She remembered this one case she did back when she was fifteen. She thought this girl at school who acted like a little angel was a witch and going around killing people. Turned out it was the girl's identical twin sister who was like a punk rock gothic chick. With their different styles, she had never realized how much they looked alike till she broke in their house in the middle of the night. Angel like girl had to help kill gothic chick who wouldn't give up the magic. Magic was one thing but she was using devil magic to kill people she felt wronged her. Even for simple things like not letting her borrow a pencil in class even though you didn't have another one.

At least they got a free lunch from Rebecca.

The next morning, "Get up, Chris." Sam shook her. Chris groaned, glaring up at the sunlight as Sam held open the car door. She'd fallen back asleep after leaving the motel so early to come back to Zack's house. Muttering curses at Sam who made them come, Chris crawled out of the car. Her clothes were wrinkled but mostly covered with her multi-pocket jacket. Chris leaned against the car, slowly pulling her hair that was everywhere into a tight ponytail.

"What are we doing here at five thirty in the morning?" Dean complained loudly. He glared as Chris swiped his coffee cup and took a long sip. It sucked but coffee did wake her up some.

"I realized something." Sam said, leaning against the car beside Chris. "The videotape shows the killer going in but never coming out."

"So he came out the back door." Dean guessed. Not like there was anywhere else it could have gone

Chris looked up at the house curious, her tired mine waking and focusing on the case now. "Wouldn't that mean they'd be another trail leading out the back."

"Exactly." Sam grinned excited. "A trail the police would never pursue." A trail they would never even think was there to begin with, Chris thought, resting the mouth of the styrofoam coffee cup.

"Cause they think the killer next left. And they caught your friend Zack inside." Dean finished, scowling. He ran a hand through his short hair. "I still don't know what we're doing here at five thirty in the morning."

Chris rolled her eyes and straightened up. "Come on bitches, let's just go see if we can find anything." Chris said. And they moved around out back. Nobody would notice they were there due to the six and a half foot high wooden fences surrounding back yards.

Sam was the first to notice a telephone pole had blood smeared on one side. As if someone came running by and grabbed onto the pool to stop from falling forward. "Blood. Someone came this way." Sam exclaimed, excited his theory was looking more and more right as time past.

"But the trail ends." Dean said, bursting his brother's bubble. "I don't see anything over here." And he was right. Other then the blood smear on the telephone pole, there was nothing else that would lead them to wherever this monster was hiding out.

"Not unless it knows how to fly? What monsters can look like someone else and fly?" Chris asked curiously. She raised one hand to the sky and glare into the sunlight but it wasn't like what they wanted to kill would just drop out of the sky at the moment. It may work in cartoons but not real life. At that moment, an ambulance wailing drove past. Chris lowered her head and shared a look with her brothers.

It wasn't hard to follow the ambulance since it stopped just down the road and a few houses. Chris watched standing between Sam and Dean as a handcuffed man was led into a police car. "What happened?" Dean asked a nearby woman. It seemed like all the neighbors had ventured from their homes to see what was going on.

How'd she know because nobody else seemed to be talking, Chris would never know. But the woman answered, "He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." Two men trying to beat they're wife's to death in the same neighborhood within the same month. That couldn't be normal.

"Really?" Sam asked, glancing at the woman and back again. Chris narrowed her eyes. The man had been shaken, looking like he was crying heavily with a few clear injuries on his person. That didn't look like someone who would beat up they're wife.

The woman was clearly a gossip and continued on talking. "I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." Everyone seems nice when you first meet them. That didn't mean they always stayed that way. People change everyday. But Chris couldn't get the look of that shaken guy out of mind.

They watched sullenly as the man was driven away in the back of a police car.


End file.
